The Forgotten Child
by Broken -yet whole- Elfling
Summary: Snow Harley Stark, Tony Stark's daughter, is being abused. Snow is a kind soul who thinks of others before herself. Follow Snow as she helps Steve adjust to modern day, Bruce with the Hulk, Thor with Loki's loss, Natasha with her past, Clint with being controlled, and eventually Tony with his demons. Loki too, ends up gaining someone who understands. Who will help Snow? Review!
1. Snow

**The Forgotten Child.**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sister.**

**Key: **"talking" **"different language" &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned. **

Sky grey eyes opened sleepily and regarded the dark blue walls and wide open windows which let in a gentle spring breeze. The young woman smiled lightly, breathing in deeply before sighing and stretching, only for the moment to pass as the girl let out a hiss of pain and cringed into the mattress as her wounds made themselves known. The girl dug her nails into her palms and panted as she waited for the pain to pass. When the pain dulled enough for her to think, the girl carefully got off her bed and hobbled over to the mirror and looked herself over. Sad, indigo blue, pain filled eyes looked out from a heart shaped face.

The girl had a dark bruise over one eye, blood was crusted along the bottom of her small button nose, and she had a split in her crimson lips. Other then that, her pale skin was free of blemishes. **&amp;H****E is good about not hitting my face. Even while drunk, he knows that to many marks on my face would alert people as to what was going on.&amp;** The girl thought, slightly bitter. She pushed her long black hair back as she checked her head for injuries. Finding none, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Miss Snow, can I not call for a doctor? You need medical attention." A British computerized voice sounded threw the room. It was true. Snow had a blood stained shirt. When she lifted it, with great difficulty, over her head, she could see large and slightly oozing welts criscrosing her back. Some had broken the skin and she had dried blood over most, if not all, of her back. Over her ribs and stomach there were bruises that were steadily getting darker, and that were already at a dark blueish colour.

Snow winced. "You forget Jarvis, I am a doctor. Can you start the shower with a light spray? Maybe even a mist?" Snow asked, her voice, like always, kind and gentle.

"Of course Miss Snow, the water will be warm as well." Jarvis' calm voice said. Snow smiled as she heard the water start softly. Snow walked carefully over to her dresser and pulled out some clothes before she turned and stumbled into her bathroom.

Snow slid out of her shower with a sigh. She was grateful Jarvis made her shower so that it didn't hurt her wounds. Luckily, none of her wounds needed anything more then a cleaning and being bandaged, as none of the cuts were deep. Snow quickly covered her back with a cream to help healing and wound bandages around herself. Snow examined herself with a critical eye.

Snow's pale skin made the bruises stand out much more then what they should have if her skin had even the slightest bit of colour. Her damp black hair clung to her heart shaped face. Her button nose looked fine now that the blood was gone. Her split lip would take a few days to heal though it didn't require stitches, much to Snow's relief. Snow examined the rest of herself. Despite the bandages, Snow had incredible curves for a sixteen year old. She had long legs for someone of five feet tall. She had small hands and small feet. She had delicate toes and long piano fingers. Snow sighed and got dressed. She put on a loose and comfortable bra to ease the strain on her back. Then she pulled on a sky blue shirt that was closed closer around her neck. She then finished getting dressed with loose black pajama pants, hiding the bruises on her legs.

Once Snow was dressed, she pulled out her makeup kit and got to work on fixing her face. Snow skillfully used her cover up to cover the bruise over her eye. She covered up enough of it so that it looked like she had on dark eye shadow and eyeliner. Then, Snow pulled out her black eye shadow and applied it to the non bruised eye. A few moments later, her eyes looked the same. Smiling, Snow pulled out a patch that was for cold sores and put it on the split in her lip. Snow pulled out her lip stick and applied it. Looking herself over again, Snow was satisfied that no one would be able tell that she was in pain. Snow looked into her sad eyes, before sighing and closing them. When she opened them again, her eyes reflected back happiness and compassion and were once again a sky grey colour, Snow's mask was back and was firmly in place.

Snow sighed and walked into her room. As she was walking, Snow started to move more gracefully, despite her injuries. Snow looked at the clock and was pleased to see that it had only taken her an hour to clean herself up and make herself presentable. **&amp;****Of course I did. Not like I haven't done it before.&amp; **Snow thought to herself. Snow took out a bottle of pills and took two. She tried hard to only take them whenever she absolutely had to as she didn't want to become dependent and addicted to them. Snow then left her room and padded barefooted down the hall noiselessly.

Entering the kitchen at the end of the hall, Snow was unsurprised to see that any blood there might have been on the floor was gone. "Thank you Jarvis." Snow told the room in general, lifting up some pots and pans in order to start breakfast.

"You are welcome Miss Snow." Jarvis' cool voice sounded out.

Snow smiled and started chopping up potatoes to make homemade hashbrowns. Snow threw the chopped potatoes into a pan as she knew that her Fathers friend James Rhodes, (uncle James) was coming over and that if food was put in front of him, he would eat it.

Some time had passed when Jarvis' voice sounded out. "Miss Snow, James Rhodes will be arriving in 5 minutes and 28 seconds."

Snow paused from where she was cutting up oranges for a fruit salad. "Thank you Jarvis." She said and threw the last of the oranges into the bowl, opened the fridge, and pulled out some eggs. Snow then started to make over easy eggs, Rhodes favourite kind of eggs.

Just as the eggs were finishing, there was a soft _ping _and Snow sighed. "Morning Uncle James!" Snow said happily.

"Morning Harley." Rhodes greeted. Snow's eye twitched, she hated being called by her middle name but no matter how much she protested she was called Harley.

"How do you know when someone is coming, kid? I bet Jarvis tells you." Rhodes said playfully, leaning against the wall. He asked every time he came over.

"Well, if you weren't so old I'd tell you." Snow quipped, her eyes sparkling as she put his eggs on a plate. Putting the plate at his spot, she ran over and received a gentle hug.

"How are you kid?" Rhodes asked her softly, searching her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Snow told him. She never knew how Rhodes knew when she had been hurt, but he always showed up the next day and they'd have fun hanging around and doing nothing. Her uncle James was her safe haven, though he wasn't the father she wished she had. Rhodes wasn't able to get her out, though he made her life much easier. Snow ignored the fact that Rhodes had only been in her life since Tony had been kidnapped, had not always been there for her, and refused to let her mind think that he could get her away if he truly tried. "I always am."

Rhodes sighed deeply. "You shouldn't have to be."

Snow smiled. "Come eat. Food makes everything better."

Rhodes ruffled her hair, ignoring her indignant squawk, and sat at the table on the high bar chairs. "That doesn't explain why you're so skinny then." He teased gently, taking a bite of his eggs.

"I'm so skinny because I grew up without very much food to eat. That will stunt anyone's growth, let alone a small child who needed the food for development." Snow stuck her tongue out, very maturely, and dished herself up a large bowl of fruit. Snow started to relax more and more as the minutes went by, her medicine starting to kick in and Rhodes presence soothing her.

After eating their fill, Rhodes was enjoying a cup of coffee while Snow washed the dishes. They had pleasant conversation going when Jarvis' voice sounded and everything became tense.

"Good morning sir." Was said as Tony stumbled into the room.

"Softer Jay. Coffee?" Tony said as he came up to the counter, shielding his eyes with his hand and squinting at Snow. Snow silently handed over a large, strong cup of coffee before returning to the dishes. Tony took it and took a deep drink of it.

"Thanks Harley." Tony said. Snow was silent as she put a plate in front of him with scrambled eggs on it for his breakfast.

"I'm just going to go down to my shop and work in my suits." Tony said, not even bothering to say thank you or to try the eggs.

"Would you like Tony's scrambled eggs uncle James?" Snow asked, continuing to ignore her abuser.

"Sure." Rhodes said, accepting the plate of eggs. Snow smiled at him before turning and walking down the hall to her rooms. Tony scowled at Rhodes as she left.

"Why does she label you as family but not me? I am her father." He complained.

"No idea." Rhodes said stiffly and coolly. Tony looked at him confused, he didn't know why Rhodes was so cold towards him when he hadn't done anything wrong. Tony shrugged, deciding to worry about it later, and got more coffee before going down to his shop, already have forgotten about the confrontation and working on problems with his suit in his head.

Rhodes shook his head at his long time friend, wondering when he had become so forgetful (He didn't know the full extent of what Snow went threw, having only been a major part of her life since Tony had been rescued, he thinks that she is being yelled at, not abused). A few moments later, Snow came back with an armful of blankets and pillows, her eyes guarded but hopeful. Rhodes sighed, he never knew why Harley never realised that he wasn't going anywhere.

"What are we watching today kid?" Rhodes asked, taking the armful from the small girl and silently wondered how she managed to carry all of them, as he himself had trouble carrying them all.

"Lord of the Rings?" Snow asked hopefully. Rhodes smiled. It was her favourite movie. Almost every time that he came over, they ended up watching the lord of the rings.

"Sure. Jarvis, can you start the Fellowship, extended addition please?" Rhodes asked as he started to arrange the blankets and pillows. Snow appeared back all of a sudden with even more blankets and pillows. She quickly arranged them so that she was leaning up against Rhodes as the movie started.

* * *

Twelve hours later, 8 o'clock at night, the last of the trilogy had finished and Snow stood up with a tired stretch. "Doing nothing all day makes me soo sleepy. I'm going to order something, what should we get?" Snow groaned with a stretch.

"Don't know don't care." Rhodes also groaned with a stretch. Snow picked up a menu for take out pizza and ordered two medium pepperoni pizza's and a medium pineapple pizza. Rhodes set out some plates and went down to get the pizza when it got to their home. After they picked out their slices of pizza, Rhodes and Snow 'cheered' with the pizza slices and joked around as they ate their food and cleaned up afterwards. Snow put the one full pizza box in the fridge and her own half full box in the fridge.

"Cold pizza for breakfast! My fave!" Snow said happily. Rhodes chuckled. Harley was so serious all the time that it was easy to forget that she was only sixteen, not the mid twenties that everyone assumed that she was. But then she would do something and her true age would show through and surprise everyone.

Rhodes looked at the clock and came to a decision. "It's getting late. Tony won't mind so I'll stay over tonight and go home in the morning."

Snow froze, her back to Rhodes. He couldn't see the shock that showed in her face. He also couldn't guess at the war that waged in her, whether or not someone truly cared for her or not. "Your right. Tony wouldn't mind." None of her inner conflict showed in her voice. Snow was well practised in the art of concealing her emotions.

Rhodes helped her gather up all of the blankets and pillows and bring them into Snow's room. Rhodes eyes went wide, looking around the room. It was light and airy but had dark blue walls with one and a half walls done beautifully so that it looked like a forest, and the dark blue base made all of the trees and the like seem darker. Her bed was two queen mattresses on the ground. She had four book cases overflowing with books, along with a desk that was piled high with books. She had several big black bean bag chairs randomly placed around the room. The thing that surprised Rhodes the most was the fact that, one, she dumped all of the pillows and blankets onto her bed, and two, the fact that she had a massive amount of stuffed animals all around her room.

"This looks great! Good job kid!" Rhodes complemented her.

"No its not. I only paint when I'm bored. Its not done yet and is sloppily done." Snow said as she threw her armful onto the bed.

"Its great kid." Rhodes sighed as Snow shook her stubbornly and led him into a spare room. "You can stay here Uncle James, Tony won't mind. He also won't be back up from his shop until tomorrow at the earliest." Snow told him. "If you need me, I'm down the hall." With that Snow left for her room.

* * *

Snow woke up with a scream that was muffled by her arm and her pillow. Snow's eyes darted back and forth across her room, looking for danger. During the night was the only time that she allowed herself to be vulnerable, because while she could control her dreams, she couldn't control the ones that she got that hadn't happened yet. When Snow was certain that no one was in her room, she fell back against her bed with a sigh. Snow curled up in a ball on her pillows and tried to go back to sleep. After an hour of trying and failing to go back to sleep, she gave up and got up to have a shower. Pealing off her bandages, Snow was pleased to notice that her wounds had healed greatly, they looked weeks old instead of a day old. Snow had an unnatural healing ability that had stumped any and all of the doctors that she had met. When she was fifteen, Snow had been in a horrible car accident, while Tony had been held hostage. Her spine had been badly damaged along with her spinal cord. Snow had healed but had conned the doctors into placing electronic devices along her spine that 'helped' her heal. In reality, they had expanded to minuscule amounts, and absorbed into her spinal cord for later use.

After Snow's shower, Snow reentered her bedroom and opened her closest. After pawing threw her clothes, she pulled out cans and cans of paint. Snow hadn't been lying to Rhodes, she did paint when she was bored, she just didn't tell her uncle the whole truth, that she mainly painted at night, when she couldn't sleep due to nightmares. Jarvis turned on all of her lights so they were shinning brightly, illuminating her room.

"Thank you Jarvis." Snow said distractedly. She popped open the paint cans, pulled out some well loved brushes, and began to paint a tree.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun was up and Snow entered the kitchen in new, paint free pajama pants and a tank top (Snow had had a lot of scars when she had first been brought to live with her father so no one ever noticed and new scars that she might have had). Snow grabbed her box of pizza and started eating. A soft ping sounded and Snow looked up.

"Morning." She said. Happy and Rhodes both entered the room at the same time for different corners.

"Good morning Ms. Stark."

"Good morning Harley." They said respectively.

"Pizza for breakfast. I'm being lazy." Snow informed them and took a bite. Rhodes and Happy both laughed and Rhodes took out the full box of pizza. Happy took a slice when it was offered to him. There was pleasant conversation going on between the three of them while Happy waited for Tony to come up so they could go to some function.

"Good morning sir." Jarvis said.

"Morning J, Happy, Rhodes, Harley. What's for breakfast? I'm starving." Tony asked as he sat at the table.

"Cold pizza. I'm being lazy." Snow said in a tight voice.

"What? You being lazy? When are you ever lazy?" Tony teased.

"I'm allowed to have a day off. Gods know you do." Snow snapped and left the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked. Happy looked suspicious but didn't say anything. Rhodes looked angry.

"I don't know. Pepper will be mad if you don't get to your function. And I have to get to work." Rhodes said. "Jarvis, please tell Harley that I am leaving." With that, Rhodes left. Tony and Happy left soon after that. Snow crept out from the hall and looked around.

"Are they gone? And will they be back soon?" Snow asked softly.

"No Miss Snow. Mister Stark will not be back for at least five hours, as he is with Miss Potts who will not allow him to leave before that. Rhodes will not be back anytime soon, as he is going on a mission." Jarvis said.

"Good. Can you pull up my blueprints? I think I'm almost done! Finally." Snow exclaimed as she raced into the elevator and started down to her Fathers lab.

"Certainly Miss Snow." Jarvis said and as she entered the lab, her blueprints showed on a computer screen. After an hour and a half of straight work, and Jarvis helping her with some calculations, Snow sat back satisfied.

"I think I'm done! These ones are good for flight, long distance or swift short distances. The ones for Battle and trick flying will have to wait. I want to fly!" Snow said excited, her eyes a bright baby blue. "How long will it take for them to be ready?" Snow demanded.

"The metal frame of the wings will be done in another three hours. You will then have to add the feathers that you want in it." Jarvis said, sounding almost amused.

Snow sighed impatiently. "Fine." She grumbled and pouted. Snow pulled up a different set of blueprints and started to work on the plans for the wings for battle. Snow had started the plans for her wings when she was eleven, and in high school. She worked hard on her first set of wings in her spare time, and when she wouldn't get caught. She had made a few modifications for the Battle and trick flying ones but mainly focused on the first set of wings. She had her fathers intelligence and memory, and while she had never had her intelligence tested, Jarvis had told her that she was just as smart as Tony is. She had graduated Medical school last month and wasn't doing anything great with her life as she was to young. But, she had plans. As soon as she turned eighteen she was leaving and never coming back.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE READ THIS!**

**TIME LINES DO NOT EXIST! **

**THIS WILL FOLLOW MY TIME LINE!**

**DO!**

**NOT!**

**YELL!**

**AT!**

**ME!**

**FOR!**

**IT!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Three hours later, Snow was jolted out of her calculations by Jarvis informing her that the wings had been completed. Shaking off her daze, Snow rushed over to the metal maker (Something that she had made that created and moulded a new type of metal. It was extremely light and durable.) and opened it. Snow gasped at the metal frames. They had a beautifully crafted thick metal band that made up the strong top layer of wings. The band had small leaves and vines wrapping around it. On closer inspection, Snow could see the small holes in which the feathers that she had chosen would be placed. Branching out from the metal band were thinner beams of metal that connected to form metal arches, that almost looked like feathers. In between each of the 'feathers' was a delicately thin metal links, barely visible, but would allow Snow to fly even without the feathers that she was planning on incorporating into the frames.

"I got to get these upstairs before Tony gets home!" Snow exclaimed. Snow lifted up a wing and squealed happily when it extended.

"It works!" Snow grabbed the other wing and started to haul both of them to the elevator. Pressing the buttons, Snow waited impatiently for the elevator to ascend to the proper floor. Once she got the all clear from Jarvis, Snow hurried into her room. Once there, Snow walked to the back of her walk in closet. Once there, she pushed a trapdoor open and, ignoring the ladder, jumped to the bottom of a ten foot drop. Snow landed lightly on her feet and entered a beautiful room. It was a good size, seven feet, by seven feet, and seven feet tall. Tony had built the floor in originally to cover the entire floor of living space but Snow had created the small room for herself. Tony had forgotten about the room and would never notice the small part missing.

Snow placed one wing along the right wall and the other along the left. Going to the table to the back wall, Snow hauled a massive box off of metal feathers off of the table and dropping them in front of one of the wings. Snow extended the wing as far as it could go and anchored each tip to the table. Snow also started a her fire place going and placed a small tipped metal rod.

"Jarvis, can you please let me know when I must make an appearance? Can you also turn my lights up all the way please?" Snow asked softly.

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis answered.

Snow took one of the feathers and stuck it into one of the holes. Snow took the now hot metal tip and gently melted the feather into place. Snow took the next feather and repeated. Snow was standing at the table for several hours, and completed about half of a wing before Jarvis interrupted her.

"Miss Snow, it is almost time for dinner. You have missed lunch and you are much to small to be missing meals." Jarvis said, sounding as determined as an artificial intelligence could.

"B-but my wings! They're almost done! I'm so close!" Snow whined, pouting at the ceiling. Jarvis never answered, merely turning down the lights slowly. Snow grumbled but put away her tools, knowing that Jarvis would continue to lower the lights until she was unable to work.

"You all are way to focused on my weight. I'm not that skinny!" Snow complained, climbing the ladder.

"Miss Snow, you are 92 pounds, 11 pounds underweight."Jarvis said.

"So? I'm only a little bit underweight. I'm fine." Snow grumbled and started to cook some food for dinner.

"How many people will I be feeding?" Snow asked, after several minutes of pointless arguing with the A.I.

"Three. You, Mister Stark, and Miss Potts." Jarvis answered. Snow grumbled but started enough for three people. For some reason unknown to Snow, Miss Potts, or Pepper, hated her. Snow had been living with Tony for six years, since he had found her in the foster care system. Snow thought, but had no proof, that Pepper was the only one who truly knew what Tony did to her while he was drunk enough to black out. Snow didn't blame Tony, as he seemed to honestly have no memory of what he did. So, Snow kept Tony as far away emotionally as she could, to keep herself from being hurt more when he beat her. It never once crossed her mind that, if she told Tony what was actually going on, that he would stop drinking and do everything in his power to make it up to her. Snow thought that she deserved the abuse, because she grew up with it and knew that she was a worthless, ugly, disgusting girl who needed to be abused. Snow had, for as long as she could remember, been abused. The only thing that she wanted in life was to protect children who might be in the same situations as she had been.

Just as Snow put dinner on the table, Tony and Pepper showed up.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I KNOW THAT TONY SEEMS OOC BUT THERE IS A REASON FOR IT. **

**TONY IS HONESTLY A GOOD GUY. WHEN HE DRINKS TO MUCH HE BLANKS OUT AND HAS NO MEMORY WHAT SO EVER OF WHAT HE DOES! HE KNOWS NOTHING OF WHAT HE IS DOING! HE KNOWS THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH SNOW BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT. HE HAD TRIED TO BE THERE FOR SNOW BUT NEITHER ONE OF THEM KNEW HOW TO BE PARENT AND CHILD SO THEY DRIFTED APART AND NOW THIS IS THEIR RELATIONSHIP. **


	2. Snowdrop

**The Forgotten Child.**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" **"different language" &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"Three. You, Mister Stark, and Miss Potts." Jarvis answered. Snow grumbled but started enough for three people. For some reason unknown to Snow, Miss Potts, or Pepper, hated her. Snow had been living with Tony for six years, since he had found her in the foster care system. Snow thought, but had no proof, that Pepper was the only one who truly knew what Tony did to her while he was drunk enough to black out. Snow didn't blame Tony, as he seemed to honestly have no memory of what he did. So, Snow kept Tony as far away emotionally as she could, to keep herself from being hurt more when he beat her. It never once crossed her mind that, if she told Tony what was actually going on, that he would stop drinking and do everything in his power to make it up to her. Snow thought that she deserved the abuse, because she grew up with it and knew that she was a worthless, ugly, disgusting girl who needed to be abused. Snow had, for as long as she could remember, been abused. The only thing that she wanted in life was to protect children who might be in the same situations as she had been._

_Just as Snow put dinner on the table, Tony and Pepper showed up._

**The new chapter.**

**A/N: Snow is Tony's biological Daughter. Her mother 'died' in childbirth. She ends up being important. But for now, Snow only has Tony.**

Snow pulled herself out of her thoughts, and put on a fake smile. Neither one of the two that were joining her for dinner would be able to recognize her fake smile from her real smile, which was fine by Snow. She didn't like either of the people (or so she told herself) sitting at what was deemed her table by everyone who sat with them for a meal. The only thing that might give her away was the fact that her eyes were a guarded blue colour, rather then the normal sky grey colour they were when she was content.

"I made Chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, and corn." Snow said rather awkwardly, not knowing how to start a conversation with people who she didn't really know.

"Smells great Harley." Tony smiled, ruffling her hair. Snow was proud of herself for not flinching, as she hadn't seen Tony moving to touch her. Snow had an aversion to being touch as the only touch that she was use to was touch that would cause her pain.

"Thanks." Snow mumbled, sitting at the table with her glass of milk. She hated milk but Jarvis forced her to drink it anyways. (How an artificial intelligence could force her to do something she didn't want to do was an unsolvable mystery)

After about fifteen minutes of Tony and Pepper talking about the company, Snow was staring at the clock which read 5:47, wondering to herself when she would be able to leave when Pepper turned her unwelcome attention onto Snow.

"So, Harley, what are you planning on doing now that your done school?" Pepper asked. Snow mentally groaned, knowing where this was going.

"I don't know. I only turned sixteen two months ago, and I only finished Medical school a month and a half ago. Medical school took up all of my time as I had to study so much. So I'm planning on taking a few months to myself before I decide what to do with my life." Snow answered, her tone calm and kind. She treated everyone with kindness, no matter who they were.

"So your just going to be staying here for a while then?" Pepper asked.

Snow nodded, slightly confused. "I'm sixteen years old. I'm not allowed to live on my own yet, not really. Plus, I am to young to get any good jobs. I may be able to make myself look older then what I really am, and I may act older then sixteen, but my physical age is still only sixteen." Snow told her with an eye roll, taking a bite of her chicken.

"So your going to sit around doing nothing while living off of your Fathers money?" Pepper asked. Tony looked at her sharply but didn't say anything. Snow swallowed her chicken and forced herself to believe that the pain in her chest was from the chicken that she just swallowed.

"Considering that Tony could buy a small county, and make enough money to be back up in the billions within a year, I think he can afford to have me live off of him for a while. The only things that I use Tony's money for is food, most of which is eaten by other people, clothes, of which I haven't had to buy in a while because I haven't grown very much, and a few other necessities. I don't spend very much money, and I probably never will. He didn't even have to pay for Medical school as I got a scholarship." Snow said, her tone unchanged.

"So your just going to live off of your Father for the rest of your life?" Pepper demanded. Tony was looking at her like she had grown two heads while Snow was staring back at her with an expression unchanged, no matter how annoyed she was getting.

"No, I will be here until I'm eighteen, and then I should be able to get some job in a Hospital, especially with my degree. Once I have a steady job I will move out and everyone can forget about me. Lives will be able to go back normal." Snow answered her.

"Why would we forget about you? I wouldn't. You ARE my daughter." Tony said quietly, giving Snow a wounded look. Snow didn't bother giving him a response, instead getting up and putting her dishes in the sink.

"Your Father asked you a question." Pepper said in a sickly sweet voice. Snow wandered over and picked up the empty dishes.

"I don't know how to answer that question. So I was going to remain silent." Snow answered softly.

"So if you think you will be forgotten about why don't you just leave? No one wants you here, so just leave bitch." Pepper yelled at her. Snow simply picked up the bowl that had the peas in it. Tony opened his mouth to say something, a deep frown on his face, when Pepper cut him off. Grabbing Snow's wrist in a painful grip, making Snow yelp and drop the bowl of half empty peas. The bowl shattered and shards went everywhere, including Snow's shoeless feet, again making her cry out. Tony jumped up from the chair, making it fall to the floor, but before he could do anything, Pepper hit her and started to yelled again. Before Pepper could say more then one word, Tony had her arm in a vice like grip. Pepper looked up at Tony with wide eyes, as he had a dangerous look on his face.

"Let go. Of my. Daughter. Now." Tony said in a deadly calm voice. Pepper let go automatically and Snow stumbled backwards a few feet to the counter, biting her lip to keep from making a sound. Tony was still glaring at Pepper.

"Leave. Now. I will deal with you tomorrow." Tony ordered. Pepper huffed and left. Tony took a deep breath before turning back to Snow, who was sitting on the counter with her feet over the sink, picking sharps of glass out of her feet with her nails. Snow had her lip in between her teeth, and tears in her eyes. It wasn't that painful but she hadn't been expecting it, and hadn't been able to brace herself for pain. Snow nearly jumped out of her skin when Tony put a gentle hand on her back. Tony frowned, though he didn't remove his hand from her shoulder. He thought that she had flinched because Pepper had hit her. Tony couldn't blame her, no one should hit a child.

Snow's head whipped up and stared at him with wide eyes, before dropping her gaze and going back to staring at her feet. "I'm sorry Tony. I'll clean up once I finish my feet." Snow all but whispered. Tony gently grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her feet, making Snow look up at him in confusion.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Harley. It was Pepper's fault, not yours." Tony said gently. Snow's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Give me a moment to get the first aid kit and I'll take care of your feet, ok Harley?"

Snow shook her head. "I can do it Tony. You don't need to worry." Snow said.

"You may be a Doctor, but I'm your father and I will take care of this." Tony told her, more firmly though still gently. Snow continued to look at him in utter confusion. Tony smiled softly down at her before turning and all but sprinting out of the room. Snow turned back to her feet, but before she could do more then to move her hands towards her feet, Jarvis spoke up.

"Miss Snow, Sir would be very upset if he came back and found you taking glass out of your feet." Jarvis spoke quietly, knowing that Snow was already spooked.

"Why is he doing this?" Snow asked just as softly. Jarvis didn't answer her, and Snow saw Tony coming back with one of the first aid kits she had hidden around the house.

"Jarvis said that this was the kit where I would find what I need to heal your feet." Tony said as he placed it on the counter and opened it.

"Under the gauze is the tweezers. Under the band aids are the ointments. All of the kits have about the same things in them, this one though, also has a paste I invented to heal bruises in a shorter amount of time." Snow informed him. Tony nodded, getting out the things that she had mentioned, before pausing and looking at her in shock.

"You invented a paste to get rid of bruises faster?" Tony asked.

"Mmhhhhmm." Snow hummed in agreement, scrunching up her nose in distaste as Tony began to gently pick glass out of her feet.

"How did you do that? And how well does it work?" Tony asked, wincing as he pulled a particularly large piece out of the very bottom of her foot. Tony was trying to distract her from what he was doing.

"I am just as smart as you are, and I just stumbled across the answer. And when you rub it into your skin it helps it heal much faster then what it normally would." Snow said. She had tried to create something for other people to use that worked like her own gift, how she could heal so fast.

"Have you published your creation yet Harley?" Tony asked, moving onto her other foot. **&amp;Just how much glass is in her feet? Damn her foster families to hell and back for making her able to withstand pain without making a sound.&amp; **Tony thought to himself.

"No, not yet. I want to try it on other people before I do anything with it." Snow said honestly.

"Which one of these should I use on your feet?" Tony asked, gesturing towards the bottles.

"The Black with blue lid one." Snow replied. Tony picked up the bottle and began to put some over her cuts. Tony picked up the gauze to wrap it around her feet when Snow stopped him.

"It's ok, Tony. You don't need to wrap my feet. They'll be healed in a an hour. I'll just sit here until they're healed." Snow said, leaning back to brace her forearms on the counter.

Tony gave her a disbelieving look. "I am still going to wrap your feet. I won't have them getting infected. After that, you're going to bed to rest. Understand, Harley?" Tony asked her. Before Snow could do more then open her mouth, Tony had grabbed her foot and was wrapping her foot. Snow sat there and pouted at his back, before she started to complain. Tony ignored her, and moved onto her other foot before Snow could move it away. All this accomplished was Snow complaining even more.

"You're done now, may I leave? After all, I'm being ordered to sleep." Snow drawled.

"Yes. But you're not walking." Tony said, smirking. Snow narrowed her eyes, before they opened wide.

"No!" Snow yelped, scooting backwards on the counter, only for Tony to grab her and hold her in his arms. Snow wriggled but it was no use, Tony just wouldn't let go of her.

"PUT ME DOWN GODS DAMN YOU!" Snow shouted, struggling for all that she was worth. It was no use, Tony refused to put her down. All of his time in his Iron Man suit, combined with Snow's slight weight and build, made it impossible for her to get away. Tony hummed and ignored her, walking through the open door to Snow's bedroom. Tony put the still struggling Snow down on her bed before looking around her room in amazement.

"Who painted your room, Harley? Whoever they are, they're great at their job." Tony said, moving to inspect the walls further. The ceiling, he could tell, had only recently been painted. All but a small part of Snow's room had been done up to look like a dark forest at night. The sky had a bright full moon, with stars painted into the ceiling. The trees even had the glow from the moon in them.

"It was me, I painted my room. And it's not that good. And it's not done yet. I still have the floor, the closet, the bathroom, and that bit of wall to do. And I'm running out of paint." Snow told him.

"I'll get you more paint. And you should do this for a living. It looks amazing. The six floors below this one are all guest room floors. You can have free rein of those rooms. Paint them however you want to, and I expect your best work, Harley." Tony told her with a smile.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind? Because I would love to paint them." Snow asked, sounding almost excited.

"Yep. I'm sure. What kinds of paint do you like?" Tony assured her. Snow pulled out a metal container of paint, it was a generic brand and looked watery.

"I use this. Its cheep. I have to use at least two coats to get the right colour, sometimes three or four." Snow told him, handing him the container.

"What kind would you like to use?" Tony asked, placing the container on the desk, noting that even that was painted to look like a moss covered rock.

"I would absolutely love to use acrylic paints. I've used them once before, they are the best, especially for the amount of space that I will be doing. I'd only need a coat to make the right colour. But they're to expensive, especially for the amount I would need for all the rooms. Like I told Ms. Potts, I don't use very much of your money, my friend gave me these paints as a gift, otherwise I wouldn't have them." Snow assured him.

Tony waved a hand. "I don't care about costs. You can spend as much money as you would like to. Jarvis, put an order in at what ever store sells the best acrylic paint and get ten of the largest containers possible of each colour that there is. And make it twenty of white and twenty of black. And order all brand new brushes, four of each size from smallest to largest. And one of those paint tray things that you can mix colours on. And Harley is not allowed to cancel this order. And what ever colours she ends up using the most of, order more of those." Tony told Jarvis, ignoring Snow, who was trying to talk over him.

"Yes Sir." Jarvis answered, sounding pleased.

"TONY! THAT IS WAY TO MUCH! I'm fine with what I have!" Snow exclaimed, frowning at him. Tony waved her protests away.

"It's already done and you can't change it." Tony told her smugly. Snow scowled before sighing.

"Thank you Tony. You really didn't have to do this." Snow told him softly.

Tony's eyes softened, and he reached over to rub her head. "I know kid. But I wanted to. I'm sorry for being so distant, I'll try to be there for you more. I just realized that, even though you live with me and are my daughter, I know nothing about you and that you grew up on your own. I'm sorry for that." Tony told her.

"Its fine. I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. At least you've given me a roof over my head. That's more then what I often had with my foster families growing up. I like this place, and I had Jarvis who helped raise me. So I wasn't completely on my own. He made sure that I have at least two meals a day." Snow told him kindly.

"Being raised by a computer, even one such as Jarvis, does not count as being raised by a parent." Tony argued with her.

"It's better then the previous foster families. So I'm not going to complain." Snow shrugged. Tony scowled but let the matter drop. Snow sat on the bed that she had been dropped on and gazed around her room, before starting to unbraid her braids. Snow had three braids, one in the middle of her head, and one on either side of her head. Snow had braided the three braids together to make one big braid. Once all of the braids had been unbraided, Snow picked up her hair brush and started to brush her hair.

"Just how much hair do you have?" Tony asked in disbelief, staring at how her hair pooled on the floor.

"Dunno. But if I let it down, I could step on it. I have to braid it tightly for it to even come down just past my butt." Snow told him, brushing through a knot. "It grows really fast."

"What do you normally do during the days?" Tony asked, changing the subject.

"Watch movies, read, draw, paint, or see if I want to get another degree in something." Snow told him, moving onto the other side of her head.

"Have you seen anything that you might want to study further?" Tony asked.

"Nope. Not yet at least." Snow answered.

"Well, what movies do you like to watch?" Tony asked, sitting in one of the bean bag chairs awkwardly.

"Lord of the rings, Harry Potter, anything that catches my eye really." Snow told him, moving to braid her hair in a simple braid at the back of her head.

"Then let's watch those movies! Jarvis, pull up Lord of the rings first." Tony called out before Snow cut him off.

"I don't have a T.V. in here Tony. Never have." Snow told him.

"Ok. So, the living room then?" Tony asked.

"Sure? Do you even like Lord of the rings?" Snow asked.

"Sure I do. And lets go." Tony stood up as Snow pulled herself to the edge of her bed. Standing, Snow made to take a step when Tony scooped her up again. Snow instantly started struggling.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU GREAT BIG OAF!" Snow shouted. Tony laughed and put her down on the couch carefully.

"Oaf? Really?" Tony laughed. Snow scowled and glared at him.

"Yes. You are a giant oaf." Snow told him.

"I'm not that giant. You're just tiny." Tony informed her, entering the kitchen to get popcorn.

"I AM FIVE FEET TALL! I AM NOT THAT TINY!" Snow yelled.

"Miss Stark, you are 4' 11" tall. You are not five feet tall." Jarvis' cool voice spoke out.

"TRAITOR!" Snow howled.

"Oh, don't pick on Jarvis. He was programed to be honest. And from what I can remember, your mother was small as well." Tony said as he entered the room with two bowls of popcorn. Snow snatched her bowl of popcorn and grumbled to herself as she snuggled into the couch. Tony laughed again and settled into the couch to watch the lord of the rings.

* * *

The pair ended up watching the complete set of Lord of the rings movies. During the second movie, Snow unwrapped her feet and, when Tony complained, shoved them into Tony's face to show him that they were healed, leading to Tony becoming fascinated by her healing ability. Tony stood up and stretched, before turning and finding Snow curled in a ball around a pillow, fast asleep. Tony's eyes softened as he looked at the innocent picture that she made.

"Jarvis, will Harley wake up if I move her into her bed?" Tony asked quietly, glancing at the clock which told him that it was 3:34 in the morning.

"If Sir picks her up slowly and carefully Miss Stark should stay asleep. Miss Stark has not been sleeping well lately, which is why she fell asleep." Jarvis informed him.

"Why hasn't Harley been sleeping well?" Tony asked concerned, gently working his arms under Snow to lift her.

"Miss Stark has very bad nightmares each night. Nothing helps, and Miss Stark refuses to go to anyone professional for help. Miss Stark would not allow me to tell you without you asking after her." Jarvis told him. Tony carefully stood with Snow in his arms. Snow's nose scrunched up and she curled closer to Tony, wrapping her arms around his neck though she stayed asleep.

"Does she always cuddle so much when she is asleep." Tony asked quietly.

"I do not know. This is the first time she has fallen asleep in someone's presence." Jarvis answered, opening Snow's door for Tony.

"Do you know why?" Tony asked, curious.

"Miss Stark trusts no one, because of severe trust issues." Jarvis once again answered. Tony hummed and tried to put Snow down, only for her to whine and curl closer, legs wrapping around his middle and arms around his neck. Tony carefully let his arms drop, only for Snow not to budge an inch.

"Jarvis, what do I do? She won't let go and is holding herself up." Tony asked, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Sir can lay her down on her bed and Miss Stark may let go, or Sir can simply curl up with her to sleep." Jarvis' cool voice sounded out. Tony nodded, and tried to lay her down again. This time, Tony managed to get her arms unwound and shoved one of the many pillows (Tony had no idea where they all came from) from her bed in her arms before she grabbed him again. Snow whined but curled into a ball on her bed once Tony fully got her off of him. Tony smiled and covered her with a pile of blankets, all different colours though they were mainly different hues of blue. Snow snuggled into her bed until only the top of her head was visible. Tony turned and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Snow shot up off of her bed with a strangled scream, attempting to leap from her bed but she was tangled in her blankets, and fell half off of her bed onto her head. Snow groaned and pushed herself up and dragged the rest of her off of the bed. "Jarvis, how did I end up in my room?" Snow asked, looking around. The last thing that she remembered was watching Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli with the spirits.

"Sir carried you to bed when the movie ended Miss Snow." Jarvis answered her promptly.

"Why did he do that? Its not like I take up a lot of the couch." Snow commented, throwing her blankets onto the bed along with her pillows.

"Sir thought that you would sleep better in your own bed." Jarvis answered her. Snow hummed and got up and showered. Stepping out of the shower, Snow dried off and dressed, and put her hair in a low pony tail, marvelling that her hair pooled a little bit on the floor.

"I really do have long hair." Snow mused to herself. Snow went to her closet and entered her secret room. Once there, Jarvis once again shone the lights brightly and Snow set to work. By the time that Snow left at twelve to start brunch, she had finished one full wing. Entering her kitchen, Snow pulled several pots, pans, and food out of the fridge. Snow paused, before she put away the pots and pans and some of the food.

"I want to bake. Jarvis, can you please put on some high paced music please? Something good." Snow asked kindly, pulling out different bags of things. Jarvis started playing _Not gunna die _by _Skillet. _Snow smiled and started bobbing her head to the music, putting things in bowls and mixing.

Hours later, Tony stood in the door way watching Snow with a slack-jawed expression. Snow was dancing around the kitchen, putting things in and pulling them out of the oven. The table was already piled high with food and so were the counters. There was everything from muffins to triple layered, fully decorated cake. Tony had never seen this much food in his kitchen since he had built it. Snow paid him no mind, not even knowing that he was there, and with her music playing danced to the beat of the song. Snow pulled out a pan of what looked like muffins and put them on the counter. Closing the oven door with her foot, Snow put the hot pan on the last bit of clear space that there was on the counter. Snow turned, spotted Tony, yelped, tripped on her hair from a hasty step back, and fell onto the ground.

"Fine! Fine! I'm fine!" Snow said as she got up quickly and brushed herself off. Snow glared at Tony, who was using the door frame to hold himself up as he was laughing so hard. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Snow complained, scowling at him. Tony just continued to laugh, after all, it wasn't everyday that you see a girl trip over her own hair.

"Stop laughing at me or else you won't get any of these goodies." Snow threatened, making Tony stop laughing and pout.

"Ha! knew that that would work." Snow snorted. When she had turned around for a moment, Tony snatched a blueberry muffin off of a stack of muffins and bit it. Tony hummed in appreciation.

"What kinds of muffins did you make Harley?" Tony asked, taking another bite of his muffin.

"I made oatmeal, oatmeal chocolate chip, banana chocolate chip, blueberry (as you already know), banana, double chocolate muffin, blueberry chocolate chip (not sure how those will be), and something else maybe?" Snow said, looking from muffin to muffin.

"You missed peanut butter, oatmeal coconut, and oatmeal raisin muffins." Jarvis informed them.

"I think I made a lot of muffins." Snow said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with a light pink blush on her face. Tony chuckled and ruffled her head, making her squawk and bat his hands away.

"Jarvis, shut off the music please!" Snow called out, and the loud music shut down. "Thank you!"

"You are welcome Miss Stark." Jarvis said, sounding pleased.

"So, whatcha doing today?" Snow asked Tony.

"What ever you want to do today. I'm going to hang out with you." Tony informed her, snitching another muffin.

"Well I don't know. This is one of the first times someone has actually spent the day with me. Normally its just me and Jarvis." Snow said awkwardly, giving the ceiling a smile. Tony frowned, hating the reminder of her failed childhood.

"Well, do you feel like watching more movies? Maybe play a game?" Snow asked uncertainly.

"Sure Harley." Tony smiled warmly.

The two ended up watching badly animated movies for the rest of the day, feasting on the baked goods that Snow made. Snow made a bet with Tony that she could eat the entire three layered cake -if she won she got a thousand dollars, and if he won then she would make blue berry muffins for him for the next year- in under a half hour. Tony watched in shocked awe as she ate the whole cake in under a half hour.

"I win!" Snow exclaimed.

"How the hell did you manage to eat that whole thing?" Tony demanded.

"Just because I'm tiny doesn't mean that I don't or can't eat. Trust me, I do my damnedest to gain weight but never succeed." Snow smirked, before turning so that she was watching the T.V. upside down, her feet over the back of the couch.

"Well, I seem to owe you money. Jarvis, transfer the money into Harley's account." Tony called. By the time the two of them were ready to call it a night, it was four in the morning and both were yawning.

"Good night Harley." Tony said as he walked towards his room.

"Night Tony." Snow called back and entered hers. Snow changed into pajamas and flopped into her nest of blankets and falling asleep.

Snow woke up with an earsplitting scream. "Jarvis stop the flight that is leaving the airport in New York closest to here for Miami in a half hour. It is going to crash and kill everyone on board and in a small town." Snow ordered, her tone would have made anyone agree with her. It was ten minutes later that Jarvis answered her.

"Miss Snow, the plane has been grounded. The flight crew looked over the mechanic's of the plane and found a wire that had been tampered with. You have saved many lives Miss Snow." Jarvis said, sounding as proud as a computer could. Snow smiled up at the ceiling, relaxing back into her bed.

"I saved 8,719 lives, 23 people from being permanently paralyzed, and 120 more people from various different long term disabilities." Snow informed him. Snow shivered, remembering the terror that she had seen in her dream.

"I am glad Miss Snow." Jarvis said.

Snow sat up, and wandered down into her room. Snow finished her other wing by the time noon rolled around, trying to focus on something else rather then the images in her head. The wings were an off-white colour, and glowed softly. Snow was sure that she had seen the type of metal that she was using somewhere before but couldn't place where. Snow wandered up to the kitchen and grabbed a couple apples, before grabbing a book and curling up in a chair and opening it to a random page.

"Hey, Jarvis, where did Tony disappear to?" Snow asked after finishing her book.

"Sir is attending a conference and will not be back for another couple of hours still." Jarvis answered. Snow sighed, getting up and starting dinner for herself.

"So he will be returning with a new woman, and I have to kick her out again? Great. Please tell him, if he asks, that I am in my room painting and will not be leaving my room until morning." Snow sighed. Her room had been built sound-proof when she had first moved in, because Tony had not wanted to worry about her when he brought home women. Jarvis had counselled against having strange women over when Snow had joined the house hold, but Tony had ignored him and so Jarvis had taken it upon himself to teach her how to act like a proper woman, and not like the ones who she had been exposed to growing up.

"Most likely, Miss Snow. I am sorry. And I will tell him." Jarvis sounded sad when answering her.

"It is not your fault Jarvis." Snow sighed.

After eating dinner, Snow retreated to her room and locked her door. Snow braided her hair back again before plopping down on her chair at her desk. Pulling up a heavily encrypted file, Snow made some modifications to the electronic devices along her spine. Starting in two hours, they were going to change from being absorbed by her spinal cord with a two line strip on either side of her spine from neck to tailbone to making two five inch long, and a centimeter wide openings on either side of her spine connected to her nerves. How they would be positioned would allow her to, once her inserted her wings, fully control them as though she had been born with them. Snow needed to have the metal holding open the openings because of her healing ability.

Setting the timer for when the computer program would change the electronics to start counting down, Snow grabbed her sleeping pills. Taking some, Snow curled on her bed and sleep soon claimed her.

* * *

Snow moaned as she woke up, as her back ached more then what it had ever had before. Scrubbing her eyes, Snow yawned before pushing herself into a half sitting position before flopping back down onto her bed and debated weather or not she wanted to actually get up or not. Deciding that the world could do without her for a while longer, Snow closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Snow woke up a mere hour later with a scream. Leaping to stand in the middle of the room, Snow stood panting. "No more sleep I guess. How long did I sleep for Jarvis?" Snow asked softly, throwing discarded stuffed animals onto her bed.

"Miss Snow, you went to bed at 9:02 and woke up briefly at 11:31, it is now 2:43 in the morning." Jarvis answered promptly.

"I slept for a little over five hours?" Snow gaped.

"Yes Miss Snow." Jarvis sounded amused.

"I haven't slept that much in forever." Snow mused, walking into her bathroom.

"I also assume that Tony and his 'friend' are still here?" Snow asked, flicking on the light.

"Yes Miss Snow. I am sorry. I advised him not to bring home the woman, but I was ignored." Jarvis said, sounding sad.

"It's fine Jarvis." Snow stood in front of her full length mirror and examined the two thin, long gaps in her back. They were a pinkish colour, showing that they had been newly made. Other then the colour, the cuts seemed fine.

"Jarvis, is it safe to get to my exercise room?" Snow asked softly, moving to her closet to enter her secret room.

"Miss Snow, I would advise you to wait a minimum of 30 minutes, an hour would be better though." Jarvis advised.

"Ok Jarvis." Snow nodded, landing on her feet at the bottom of the room. Entering her room, Snow unhooked each side of the wings from where they had been anchored and picked them up. Snow the awkwardly climbed up the ladder and placed the wings on her bed. Snow then took the two thin metal parts and lined them up on her bed so that when she leaned back, they would enter her back.

"Miss Snow, are you certain that you should be doing this on your own?" Jarvis asked, sounding worried.

"Nope. But I'm gunna do it anyways." Snow answer. Snow pulled her tank top up so that it wouldn't get in the way. She took a deep breath, clenched her hands into fists, and then dropped back. The aim was good and the wings entered the cuts. The electronics combined, and Snow gasped in pain as she could feel the wings connecting with her nerves and spinal cord.

After laying on her bed for a while, Snow got up and without thinking, pulled her wings so that they were close to her body.

"Jarvis, did my wings just react without me trying?" Snow asked, her eyes slowly turning a bright blue colour.

"Indeed they did Miss Snow." Jarvis said, amused. Snow squeaked happily and ran to her mirror to see. Standing in front of her mirror, Snow slowly extended her wings and squeaked happily as they did so. Snow grew more and more excited and happy as her wings reacted and did everything that she gave thought to, just as a leg or an arm would.

"Miss Snow, it would now be safe for you to make your way to your exercise room." Jarvis' voice startled her, and her wings curled around her to protect her.

"That was cool! I didn't even think about doing that! It's clear to go Jarvis? Ok! My room is big enough to fly in! Let's go see if they'll fly!" Snow exclaimed excited. Snow hurried to her door, opened it before closing it tightly again, and then racing down the hall to her special room. Entering, Snow paused to marvel at the beauty of the room.

Snow's exercise room had beams of varying lengths and widths, covering the length and height of a twenty foot by thirty foot wide room. The beams had been hooked up to Jarvis' mainframe and they moved at random intervals to keep her speed and agility as high as possible. Snow was so tiny that any normal fight she would get her ass kicked, but Snow had taught herself how to twist and turn to escape any kidnappers that way. It was easier, she was a range fighter or knife fighter. Being able to twist out of the way of a knife made fighting so much easier.

Snow shook off the daze and displaying amazing acrobatic skills, Snow made it up to the top and panted. Standing Snow waited for Jarvis to spread out the safety net, even though she had never needed it.

"Jarvis, can you please retract all of the beams into the walls please?" Snow asked, fidgeting near the top of the twenty foot ceiling.

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis said and retracted the beams. Snow took a deep breath, released it, extended her wings to their full fourteen foot length, and jumped off of the beam. For a weightless moment, Snow was suspended in mid air. Snow started to fall, before pumping her wing slightly and she stopped falling. Snow was hanging vertically , her feet dangling, while her wings kept her in place. Snow gave a whoop and started to swoop around the room, going faster and faster. Snow did all kinds of twists and turns, barrel rolls, and every other type flip and turn that she could think of.

"Miss Snow, I hate to interrupt you but Tony and Emily will be up shortly." Jarvis spoke after several hours of Snow flying around.

"Awe." Snow pouted. Snow landed though, and fell on her face as gravity took over again.

"Stupid floor!" Snow complained. Snow used her wings to push herself up into a standing position. Snow then unhooked her wings. Snow started to walk, slightly off though she was still walking and hid them in her room. Going into the kitchen, Snow pulled out several different baked goods and grabbed an orange. Peeling it, Snow read a book while nibbling on a muffin and slices of her orange while waiting for the chick to wake up.

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know that Tony had a child here." The woman said in a fake sweet voice. Snow rolled her eyes, before marking her page and closing her book. Looking up, Snow saw a blonde, brown eyed woman standing there, leaning against the wall as though she owned the place.

"Of course I'm here. Where else should the daughter of Tony Stark be?" Snow asked, eyeing the woman.

"Tony has a child?" Emily, the woman, asked, sounding shocked.

"Why does everyone forget about me? I could see if I had only been here for a little bit, but I've been here for six years." Snow complained.

"Oh its ok. When I'm your new mom no one will forget about you." Emily fake cooed. Snow burst out laughing at how serious she looked.

"You won't be my new mom. You'll probably never see inside of this house again." Snow told her.

"How do you know, child? I am very pretty. He'll beg me to stay." The woman seemed affronted.

"Ha! No. Based on looks alone, I'd say that you wouldn't even rank in the top twenty. I've seen many women who are prettier then you leave and never come back. Tony only does one night stands. So pack your bags and leave." Snow said.

"I will not leave until Tony comes out and says goodbye." Emily said adamantly.

"Why do you have to make my life difficult? If you don't leave I'll get Jarvis to hack in and destroy anything that is on the internet about you. Your credit rating, what money you have in your accounts, everything. And then I'll air all of your dirty little secrets." Snow threatened.

"You... You couldn't do that! You'd get caught!" The woman exclaimed, looking frightened.

"That's the thing about having the worlds greatest A.I. at your disposal," Snow stood up. "You tend not to leave evidence behind." Snow smiled, though it did not reach her eyes, a blue-black colour. "Do we have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

"I'll, I'll just go then, yeah?" Emily said, grabbing her purse and all but running out the door.

Snow rolled her eyes. "They're all so easy to frighten off. Say you'll air their secrets and they scatter." Snow started to clean up the kitchen when she let out a gasp of pain and clutched her head, doubling over in pain.

"Miss Snow, are you alright?" Jarvis asked urgently. Snow didn't answer, to caught up in the shooting pain in her head. Snow let out a scream as the pain reached its peak. Snow's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! GET UP NOW! YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS YOU!" Tony jerked awake and almost fell off of his bed as Jarvis' voice sounded out. Tony had never heard Jarvis yell, and forgotten that he had programed him to be able to.

"Where is she? What's wrong?" Tony asked rapidly, jumping up and running to he door.

"Miss Stark is in the Kitchen. I do not know what is wrong. Miss Stark grabbed her head in pain, curled in on herself, before she collapsed. She has been unconscious for one minute and thirty three seconds." Jarvis reported, sounding very worried. Tony rounded the corner and fell to his knees beside Snow, rolling her onto her side and felling for a pulse. Finding one, Tony let out a relived breath.

"Sir, the ambulance will arrive in two minutes and eleven seconds." Jarvis told him.

"Good." Tony grunted as he picked Snow up. He carried her over to the couch and laid her down carefully. Snow's eyes were closed and her face was tense, as though she was still in pain even though she was unconscious.

"Has anything like this ever happened before Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"No Sir. Miss Stark does get headaches but has never had anything like this happen before." Jarvis reported. Snow's face suddenly smoothed out and it looked as though she was asleep.

Two long minutes later, Jarvis led to harried EMT's into the living room.

"Sir, your A.I. informed us of the situation. Have you seen any blood?" The first responded asked.

"No. I haven't seen anything. Is she ok?" Tony asked worriedly.

"Her vitals are stable. Their is no reason for her to be unconscious, so we will be taking her to the hospital to have a look at her." The EMT reported.

"Of course, of course." Tony agreed. They got Snow onto a back bored and then into the ambulance, and Tony rode in the back with Snow. Happy met them at the Hospital, having been alerted by Jarvis what had happened.

Tony and Happy ended up spending hours in the waiting room, waiting for news on Snow. Even Tony's influence was getting them no answers. Finally, at almost six in the evening, the Doctor came out.

"Family of Harley Stark?" The Doctor called. Tony and Happy both made their way over to the Doctor quickly.

"Anything you say to me you can say to him. I'll hack into servers later and find out and tell him anyways." Tony said quickly. The Doctor nodded, deciding to ignore the fact that he had said that he would hack into the Hospital DATA base.

"There appears no reason for your daughter to have collapsed. None at all. We are, of course, running more tests but are hoping that she will wake up on her own." The Doctor then went on to explain in more detail the tests that he had run and why. Tony and Happy were lead into the room that Snow had been given for her stay. The two spent hours in the room, talking, with Happy leaving briefly to get them both some food.

At around midnight, a male nurse came in that instantly put Tony on edge. Tony was sure he had seen him somewhere before, and where ever that was could not have been a good experience. Tony forgot about it as Snow groaned, her head rolling to the side and eyes cracking open, blinking rapidly, eyes a pale blue unfocused colour.

"Hey Harley. How you feeling?" Tony asked softly, taking her hand.

"Head hurts." She all but whimpered. Looking over at the nurse, who had taken out a needle, Snow squinted at him before trying to shift away.

_"Snowdrop, there tis not liquid in the nettle." _A deep voice said urgently within Snow's mind.

"Tony, the needle has no liquid in it. He's trying to kill me." Snow said in an urgent, but quiet (because of the head ache) voice.

"Happy get him! He's trying to kill Harley!" Tony shouted, making Snow whine as her head throbbed. Happy was already moving, before Tony had even finished his first sentence. After a short fight, Happy had the man pinned and Tony realized where he had seen him before.

"You're one of the ones who kidnapped me. I thought you were all dead. Now you go after my daughter? You will never see daylight again." Tony growled, standing protectively over Snow's bed. Happy hauled the man off as security came in.

"What's going on? What happened?" Snow asked softly. Tony carded his hands threw her hair and softly explained that she had collapsed and what had gone on since.

"The last thing that I remember is chasing out the woman you had brought home. And then I had blinding pain through my head and I..." Snow trailed off, as though remembering something.

"What Harley?" Tony prompted gently.

"Nothing. I just thought I had heard a voice when I had collapsed." Snow said evasively.

"Maybe it was Jarvis." Tony suggested.

"Maybe." Snow said. She didn't look very certain though. Tony dropped the subject as the doctor entered the room. Happy stood once more and crossed his arms, looking intimidating. The Doctor explained that, since medically there was nothing wrong with her, Snow was going to be discharged in the morning. Tony tried to protest, but Snow over rode him and told the doctor that she understood, and asked if she could get any medicine for her headache. The Doctor injected some medicine and left. Tony and Happy settled themselves as Snow drifted back off to sleep.

"You don't have to stay Happy." Tony said at around four in the morning.

"Its fine Sir. Miss Stark has been a large part of your life. I don't want to see what you would be like if something were to happen to her." Happy told him.

After that, the pair fell into silence and waited for Snow to wake back up. By midday, Snow was back home with a tired Tony hovering around her. It took a while, but Snow eventually got Tony to leave, saying that he had a meeting at the Company that he could not miss. Hesitant to leave, Tony eventually left with instructions to Jarvis to call him at the first sign of trouble with Snow.

"Is Tony really gone?" Snow asked.

"Yes Miss Snow." Jarvis answered promptly. "I am glad that you are ok." Jarvis sounded relieved when he said it.

"I am glad that I'm back. Jarvis, I may have to leave within the next few days. Something happened. You know how I have visions of the future? This was almost an extreme version of it." Snow explained.

"Do you know when you will leave, and when you will be back?" Jarvis asked eventually.

"I don't know, Jarvis. I really don't know." Snow said softly. When Jarvis remained silent, Snow's mind wandered back to what had happened when she had fell unconscious.

* * *

_Flashback _

* * *

_Snow opened her eyes and saw that she was in a golden room. It had high walls, arches, and a small sitting room. The walls had leaves, vines, and others carved into the walls. The chairs were a darker brown colour, matching the floor. _

_"Hello? Is anyone here?" Snow called out softly. _

_"Of course Snowdrop." A deep voice answered from behind her. _

_Snow turned, and gaped when she saw who was behind her. The man was easily over a foot taller then her, with golden armour and matching eyes. His skin as a dark, rich colour. His eyes were soft and kind, and he had a sheathed sword at his waist. _

_"Who are you? Only one person calls me Snowdrop, but he's not really." Snow asked, looking up at the man. For some reason, she wasn't afraid, trusting the golden man._

_"I am Heimdall, Lady Snow. I am the Guardian of the Bifrost, and God of the Dawn and Light. I posses the ability of Foresight. To mortals, or humans, I have super strength, stamina, speed, agility, and durability. Even among Asgardians, my people, I am one of the strongest. I have incredible hearing and vision. I require not sleep, and I can sense the life essence of each Asgardian, no matter where they might be. I can assure thou, I am verily real."_

_"Verily?" Snow asked, looking bemused._

_"Aye. Verily." Heimdall nodded seriously._

_"Wait, so all of those times where I thought that I was going insane was you? You have been the voice in my head during all of these years?" Snow asked, shocked._

_"Aye Milady." Heimdall answered._

_"Well, thank you. Despite me thinking that I have been going insane, you kept me from killing myself. So, thank you for that. You were always there whenever I hit the bottom." Snow said softly, walking over to Heimdall. _

_"Thou will be very important. I can see how every living thing in earth is going to end up, all except for thee. Thou is verily special." Heimdall said, putting an arm around her and drawing Snow to him. _

_"So, I'm an even bigger freak then what I thought that I was originally? I'm so glad." Snow said sadly. Snow yelped as she was roughly grabbed before being sat down on one of the chair. _

_"Thee is NOT a freak! I nary wish to hear the pudh_ (horrible)_ word again!" Heimdall said fiercely, staring into her eyes as he knelt in front of her. Snow stared back at him wide eyed._

_"Okay?" Snow asked. _

_"Thee is beautiful." Heimdall said. _

_"I'm not. But thank you for trying." Snow began only for Heimdall to cut her off. _

_"Lady Snowdrop, come." Heimdall asked/demanded. Without waiting for an answer, Heimdall pulled her off of the couch and lead her through an arch. Snow was lead in front of a mirror, and gasped. _

_"Wha... What happened to me? Who is this? Did I switch bodies with some one?" Looking back at Snow, was a young woman. The woman had long, silky, wavy black hair pulled away from her face. The woman had a circlet that was made of vines and leaves, with the leaves made out of emeralds. There was also a sapphire blue gem in the centre of the circlet. Large, forest green eyes were widened with shock. The woman had a small nose, with full crimson lips. She was the same height still. The woman was wearing a strapless, form fitting, white gown, and it highlighted her curves and chest. The most shocking thing was that the woman had no scars on her body. _

_"Tis thee, Snowdrop." Heimdall said, smiling over her shoulder._

_"But she's so pretty. She looks so innocent. She's nothing like me." Snow said. _

_"Snowdrop, this is thine's mind. Thou looks here how thou spirit looks." Heimdall explained. _

_"Oh." Snow said after several minutes of silence. Heimdall lead them back into the sitting room. Snow pushed Heimdall down and then snuggled into his side. Heimdall automatically wrapped an arm around her and Snow let out a contented sigh. _

_"I did not think that thee would like to sit in this manner." Heimdall admitted after a few minutes of gentle conversation. _

_"My mind, my way of sitting. I wanted to cuddle so we will cuddle. What are you even doing in my mind? I mean, I know that I have almost always been able to talk to you mentally, but never have I been able to see you." Snow asked._

_"I was encased in ice on Asgard, and tis not yet the time for me to break free." Heimdall explain. _

_"Why did you pick my mind to enter?" Snow asked._

_"Thee needed someone to show thou how important thou is." _

_"Why did you only speak to me when I was going to end my life? Why not before or even after?" Snow asked._

_"The All-Father would have erased me entirely from thy mind. I kept myself hidden, and I was able to remind thee of what good the future can hold." Heimdall told her._

_"Okay." Snow agreed._

_"Snowdrop, thee shall have to help Thor, prince of Asgard. He shall be attack in two days time, and if he falls it will spell the end of all the worlds." Heimdall suddenly requested softly._

_"Damn, so he's pretty damn important, eh?" Snow asked. "No worries. I will do everything that I can to protect him. Tell me when to leave and I will." Snow nodded against his chest. Heimdall had been coxed into removing his armour, leaving him in a tunic and leggings. _

_"And if the All-Father will erase you from my mind, why are you in here now?" Snow asked._

_"The All-Father has fallen into a deep sleep and is not aware of what is going on." Heimdall again explained._

_"I'm tired." Snow said sleepily._

_"Then sleep, dear Snowdrop." Heimdall rumbled gently, and Snow fell asleep._

* * *

_End of Flashback._

* * *

"Miss Snow, Sir's blood alcohol level is dangerously high. I advise moving and finding somewhere to stay until Sir goes to sleep." Jarvis' worried voice spoke and Snow got up from the couch.

"What caused this Jarvis? Do you know? He normally won't drink himself out on a week day." Snow asked, as she gathered her blankets.

"Sir confronted Miss Potts about her hitting you. After the argument Sir went to a bar for a drink. That was a few hours ago." Jarvis said. Snow rushed into her room and threw her blankets onto her bed. Locking her door, Snow went to her bean bag chair and flopped onto it.

"Thanks for the warning Jarvis." Snow told him with a relieved sigh.

"You are welcome Miss Snow. I warn you when I can warn you about the danger you might be in." Jarvis said.

Hours later, it was after two in the morning when Snow looked up from her laptop. "Jarvis, is it safe for me to go and grab some food? I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"I would strongly advise you not to. Sir is back and is wandering the house. Sir could enter the kitchen at any time." Jarvis said sounding worried.

_"What about you? Do you think I should risk it?" _Snow asked Heimdall. Snow still thought that she was going crazy, but had decided to go with it. Her father was Iron man, how much weirder could her life get?

_"I can not see how it will be. Thee will risk much if thou goes." _Heimdall warned.

"Where is Tony right now Jarvis?" Snow asked kindly.

"Sir is in his lab." Jarvis answered promptly.

"I'll go quick. I'll just grab something small." Snow said. Without waiting, Snow unlocked and threw open her door before sprinting quietly down the hall. Snow grabbed a couple of muffins and had turned around when she saw the light of the elevator blink on, indicating that someone was about to enter the room. Not waiting to find out who it was, Snow dropped down and folded herself into the tight space in between the two counters.

**&amp;Thank the Gods I'm so small. I will never complain again.&amp; **Snow thought to herself. She heard Tony start stumbling around, and coming closer to her hiding spot. Snow made sure that her hair was all hidden, the forced herself to be silent. Everything went quiet.

**&amp;And now this is the part in horror movies where I get caught.&amp; **Snow thought to herself. Just as she was finishing the thought, Snow's leg was grabbed and she was hauled out from under the counter. **&amp;I knew it.&amp;**

"You Bitch! How dare you hide from me? Your own father!" Tony yelled. Snow looked at his eyes and saw that they were unfocused, and the stench of alcohol was overwhelming. Snow liked to call this version of Tony Edward, after his middle name, as he became a completely different person. Snow refused to say anything, and felt a pull at the back of her mind. Closing her eyes, Snow decided _the hell with it, _and let the pull take her away.

"Snowdrop, is thee alright?" Heimdall asked urgently, from where he was kneeling next to her head.

"I'll be fine, Heimdall. I can feel him hurting me, but while I am here, it doesn't affect me." Snow said. Heimdall gently helped her to her feet and lead her to the chair as though she was finely spun glass.

"You don't have to be so careful. I won't break. Trust me, I know from experience." Snow said, not use to being treated this way.

"Thee is a young Lady, thou should always be treated this way. If thou is strong or not, a Lady demands respect. Thou must always remember that. If I was able, I would punish those who have made you think differently." Heimdall growled.

"I'm not important enough for you to risk your life on Asgard. Just let it go. A few more years and I will be free. You were the one who told me that, remember?" Snow said softly.

"Tell me his name and I shall punish the one who is hurting you now. I can not see him, tis like he is a different person." Heimdall pleaded.

"You told me that Thor is important to the world. Well, so is this guy. I won't let him face punishment for something I no doubt deserve." Snow said stubbornly. Heimdall glared at the wall but let it go.

"How can you even see me if you can't see my future?" Snow asked out of the blue.

"I can see all the lives thou shall change. I can see your present." Heimdall explained as Snow curled into his side again.

"Ok. I had been wondering about that." Snow nodded.

"I think he's stopped. The pain is like a steady throb, instead of bursts of pain." Snow said, looking thew an arch that she just _knew_ would take her back to the real world.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to go. Today is the day that I have to go save Thor, and I need to get my wings and put a new shirt on." Snow explained, standing.

"I will be here, if thee needs me." Heimdall promised. Snow smiled, kissed his cheek, and the sprinted threw the archway.

* * *

Snow gasped as pain flooded her body. Groaning, Snow forced herself to stand. "Jarvis, i have to go. Please, can you clean up the mess and tell Tony that I will be going to a friends house for the next while?" Snow asked, stumbling down the hall.

"Of course Miss Snow. But you should not leave now." Jarvis said, sounding worried.

"I have to. I am sorry." Snow said, near tears. She would not let them fall however, as it had been years since she had last cried.

"Of course." Jarvis said, seeing her distress. Snow peeled off her blood soaked shirt, and rinsed off as much blood as she could. Then, Snow pulled up a random shirt and put it on over a loose bra, and almost laughed. It was a white shirt, and it was long enough on her to look like a dress. She pulled on a pair of leggings, which were a light cream colour. Snow cut two long stips down the back of the shirt, and her wings connected with her spinal cord once again. The wings bothered her wounds, but she ignored it. Snow braided back her hair, before opening a window.

"I'll be back soon Jarvis." Snow called, her leg dangling.

"Goodbye Miss Snow. Good luck." Jarvis said softly. With that, Snow closed her eyes and pushed off the window.


	3. Loki's Hope

**The Forgotten Child.**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_ ** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"I'll be back soon Jarvis." Snow called, her leg dangling._

_"Goodbye Miss Snow. Good luck." Jarvis said softly. With that, Snow closed her eyes and pushed off the window._

As Snow began to fall, she grabbed her violin case off of the table beside her. Snow's wings were tucked tightly to her body as she fell from the window. After falling several feet, Snow snapped her wings out and pumped them, halting her desent. Snow yelped in pain as her wounds on her back reopened from the strain. Snow grit her teeth against the pain and flew up into the night sky. Snow let Heimdall, who was speaking to her mentally, lead where she was going.

Snow, after an hour of flying, once she had a rhythm going, opened her violin case carefully and pulled out an ear piece. Snow put the piece in between her teeth before closing the violin case. Snow carefully placed the ear piece in her ear and turned it on.

"Hey, Jarvis? You there?" Snow asked, her wings beating in a fast rhythm she no longer had to concentrate on.

"Miss Snow? Where did you get an ear piece?" Jarvis questioned.

"Please. My father is Iron Man." Snow snorted. "Hey, Jarvis? Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis answered promptly.

"Can you carefully redo any and all records of my birth name? Change it to Harley Ivy Stark instead of Snow Harley Stark please?" Snow asked softly.

"Of course Miss Snow. May I ask why? You hate your middle name." Jarvis sounded genuinely confused.

"I do. But everyone calls me Harley anways. But that was not all that I was going to ask you to do." Snow told him. "I was also going to see if you could take my name and make another identity. I want to use my wings to save abused children. Be their Guardian Angel. I want you to make it Snow Iris, I haven't decided on a last name yet. But I wish for another identity so I can help without the pubicity." Snow explained.

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis said.

"The info you can put in the fake I.D. is a twenty two year old girl, with white-blonde hair. Put my same height, but put my weight at the proper weight for my age and height. Put the I.D. with sky blue eyes. If there is any other info needed, just make it up please." Snow requested softly. Snow's face screwed up in concentration, her wings faltered for a moment, before Snow relaxed again. Snow's long, onyx black hair was now an almost white colour. Her hair and eye changing colour was something that she had always been able to do, though she didn't do her hair often so it took a lot of concentration.

The next several hours passed by quickly, between talking to Jarvis and Heimdall Snow was never bored. Snow used a long black string and tied the handle of her violin case to her leg.

_"Can I really see Asgard? And meet you?" _Snow asked, her eyes lighting up, even though they stayed the same dark blue-black colour. She was in a lot of pain, though her pace never slowed.

_"Of course Lady Snow. I fear that thee will be needed to help the worlds once more. Fate may not change for long, but it will change for the better." _Heimdall answered.

It was silent for a while, only Snow's beating wings offering any noise.

_"I am sorry, Lady Snow." _Heimdall said out of no where.

_"For what Heimdall?" _Snow asked confused.

_"For bringing thee into this fight. If I had any other choice, thou would not be involved. Thee would be home, protected." _Heimdall said, sounding sad.

_"It's okay Heimdall. I don't mind. I wasn't really protected at home either. At least this way I will get to meet you." _Snow told him.

_"Bellow thee, Lady Snow, is Prince Thor. Prince Loki is about to lose control of the Destroyer, and it is going to attack and kill Thor if thou does not stop it."_ Heimdall told her.

_"Mkay." _Snow thought back. Snow drew her wings tightly to her and let herself plummet from the sky. Snow aimed herself towards the rapidly grow metal thing. Snow was falling faster and faster, before Snow slammed her wings out. Her descent was halted rapidly, and tore open the wounds on her body. Snow was flying close to the ground, and two strong pumps of her wings later, Snow drew herself up and made her wings a barrier between her body and the blast. Snow drew her knees up to her chest, and tucked her head down so that they were protected. Snow heard shouting, some from the woman curled with the fallen warrior, but more from the audience. Snow processed little of that, and then the blast hit her and she flew across the road. Snow was twisted into unnatural shapes, and she was certain she had at least sprain something, before hitting a car and falling unconscious. The last thing that she heard was Heimdall yelling in her head.

* * *

The Warriors Three and Sif watched as Thor confronted his death, and then the mortal Jane race over to him. The Destroyer seemed to shiver as it was walking away, and then it turned. The Asgardians and the science team watched in shock as what appeared to be an angel fall from the sky. With two beats of her powerful wings, the angel drew herself up from the earth, connected her wings so that they formed an impenetrable barrier between the fallen Thor and woman, and took the blast on her wings. The Asgardians gaped, along with he mortals.

"An Angel!" Darcy gasped.

"A Valkyrie!" Erik gaped, amazed.

"Valkyrja!" The Warriors Three and Sif gasped. They watched as the angel girl was blasted away. She twisted and turned into unnatural shapes before hitting a car where she laid unmoving. The Warriors Three raced over to the fallen angel, while Erik ran over to Jane, to get her away as something was coming rapidly for Thor. Darcy wandered over to the angel, while Sif stood and watched Thor's hammer come to him and restore him.

The Warriors Three went to help the angel. She was laying on her side, one wing spread out far under her, while the other was covering her upper body. The girls long blonde hair was falling out of the braids that held it back, and blood soaking her dress. It was long, coming to about her knees, with large sleeves. Her leggings were a light cream colour, and the dress was pure white where it wasn't stained with blood. Hogun knelt, and brushed the hair away from the angels face.

"Is the Valkyrja alright?" Fandral asked, unusually subdued. Hogun ignored him, and gently rolled the fallen girl onto her front. Volstagg handed over a knife without needing to be asked. Hogun cut the dress from the two slits that accommodated the off-white wings. The Warriors Three all hissed in anger as, once Hogun pulled away the remains of the shirt, they found all of the wounds on her back. They left the bra straps alone, not certain on what they were for.

"Who would dare harm a young Valkyrja?!" Volstagg snarled. Hogun and Fandral had no answer for the older warrior. The girls back was covered, from shoulder to hip, in bleeding welts. Where the wings connected to her body, they could see that it was reopening the cuts closest to them. Hogun cut the string that had her black case on her leg, as it was cutting off the circulation in her leg.

"Yo, what happened to the angel-child?" Darcy asked, slightly subdued.

"Tis not angel-child, tis a young Valkyrja Goddess. The Valkyrja chooses who lives and dies in battle, Thor has been chosen to live." Fandral explained to the brunette.

"I dunno what you're talkin about, but that girl can't be more then thirteen. She's so small. She's also adorable." Darcy argued.

"Are thou certain, Lady Darcy?" Volstagg asked.

"Ya. She's so small, she couldn't be any older. She still looks young, hasn't lost the baby weight." Darcy nodded. Darcy hurriedly took a step back as Volstagg snarled.

"Who would dare harm a CHILD OF THE GODS?" He boomed.

"Woah, woah, woah, chill dude! I'm sure that you'll be able to find whoever did this to her and punish them." Darcy tried to sooth.

"Why is Mr. Grim-face the only one helping her?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"I am no healer, I have knowledge of the healing arts though." Hogun explained. Hogun turned back to the girl, checking twice now that they knew that she was only a child.

"Though painful, no wound is life threatening." Hogun explained. The Warriors Three heard Thor's hammer connect with him again and reacted. Volstagg fell to his knees and bent over the Valkyrja, while Hogun knelt over her, taking the brunt of Thor's lightning on their armour. Fandral pulled Darcy to him and used his back to protect her, knowing that his armour would take to majority of the hit. The blast was enough to wake up the child, who had unfocused, royal blue eyes.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I? What happened?" She asked rapidly, blinking quickly and trying to clear her head.

"Hush, child. You are safe now." Volstagg soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. He with drew his hand quickly when the girl flinched away from the touch.

"Who, who are you?" Snow asked in a voice no more than a whisper.

"I am Volstagg, one of the Warriors Three. I came to Midgard to return Thor to Asgard." Volstagg was interrupted by Snow struggling to sit up.

"I was sent to protect Thor! Let me up, I have to help him!" She gasped, wriggling. She was pushed down by a gentle hand on her shoulder, though now she was on her side rather then her chest.

"He's fine kid. You already almost died saving him once. How old are you? Thirteen I'd say?" Darcy spoke up.

"I'm sixteen. Yes, I know I don't look it. I wasn't really allowed to eat going up, so now I'm stuck being small. Please let me up! Heimdall sent me to protect Thor. I don't wanna let down the first person to care about me." Snow pleaded.

_"I will care for thee no matter what. Listen to the Warriors Three, for they speak the truth. Thor will be fine." _Heimdall soothe her mentally.

"May we learn thy name, Valkyrja?" Fandral asked, smiling at her.

"I'm Snow, who are you?" Snow asked. She stopped struggling against the warrior holding her down.

"I am Fandral. The one nearest thou is Hogun, while Volstagg has spoken for himself." Fandral introduced. The Warriors heard the Destroyer explode, and braced themselves. Fandral and Darcy fell into Hogun and Volstagg, who managed not to fall onto Snow, when Snow's wing curled around them. Snow's other wing crossed all of them, and protected them from the blast. Snow began struggling again.

"Let me up! I need to go help Thor! Let go!" Snow demanded. Snow kept up her struggles and pleads, even though she was held down by Hogun and Volstagg, who were trying to keep her from hurting herself.

"Thor!" Fandral called to him. Thor hurried over with Jane, Erik, and Sif following him.

"Let me go! I need to help Thor!" Snow pleaded, her eyes a black-blue colour as the confusion had disappeared.

"Hush, young Goddess. I am here. The Destroyer has been defeated. I am safe." Thor said to her softly, kneeling and placing a gentle hand on her face.

"Thank the Gods. I was worried I was to late. Can you tell them to let me sit up please?" Snow asked softly, her voice going back to normal. Volstagg and Hogun let her go, and Thor helped her sit up.

"Who hurt you, young Goddess?" Thor growled, a look of furry on his face.

"I'm not a Goddess. I'm just a regular girl who used technology to give herself wings. And I'm not that young!" Snow protested.

"Dude, you're sixteen. You can't even vote yet." Darcy pointed out.

"I haven't been a child in a long time. I've graduated Medical school! So ha!" Snow stuck out her tongue.

"Who would dare harm a child of the Goddess'?!" Thor thundered, looking - if possible - even more furious.

"I'm not a Goddess!" Snow retorted. "And no one important." Snow finished quietly. She had yet to raise her voice, and it was still soft and gentle (for the most part), an accomplishment that she was proud of.

"Heimdall says that he's ready to beam you all back up again." Snow said loudly, interrupting everyone.

_"I said nothing of the sort." _Heimdall told her.

_"Yeah, well, I'm sayin it for you." _Snow grumbled. "Can someone help me stand up please?" Snow asked out loud.

"Of course, Lady Snow." Volstagg answered, and he and Thor helped her up.

"Oh, drop the 'Lady' bit. I may be female, but I ain't a Lady." Snow grumbled. Snow shook herself from head to toe.

"Well, nothing is broken. Just sprained a few things. Meh." Snow shrugged. Snow's eyes rolled into the back of her head and had to be caught before anyone could say anything else. Thor had caught her, while Jane, Erik, and Hogun rushed to her side. Thor sat, pulling Snow to rest on his chest with her back facing the three with knowledge (common sense for injuries) in the healing arts.

A few minutes later, the Warriors Three, Thor, Jane, and Erik were fussing over the condition of Snow. Darcy was standing back, out of the way. Sif hung back, wanting to leave.

"Why am I being crushed against a large, armoured, chest?" Snow murmured.

"Goddess, you are alright!" Fandral cried, relieved.

"Mm not a Goddess. Yes, I am fine." Snow muttered. "Am I allowed to be released yet?" Thor shifted her, so that she was sitting beside him with his arm protectively around the top of her shoulders.

"Heimdall is back in his body. He had been encased in ice, and now he's not. You can all go home." Snow told them. Thor helped Snow stand, before turning and addressing the shield agents. Hogun took over helping Snow stand, despite her protests. Hogun passed her her violin case, which she cradled to her chest. Thor grabbed Jane, and then they were off to the sight of where the Bifrost. Snow snapped her wings out and took off after them, with the Warriors Three and Sif hot on their heels. Snow drew her wings to her body and landed in a run.

"Lady Snow, thou ought not harm thyself anymore." Thor frowned. Snow ignored him, and looked up at the sky.

"Thou is coming to Asgard. Thou will learn how to protect thyself." Thor told her seriously.

"I can! I can protect myself. At least some what. But I'm to small to do very much damage." Snow informed him.

"Thou is coming to Asgard." Thor said.

"Oh fine!" Snow threw her hands up to the sky, one hand still holding her violin case. Thor spoke a farewell to Jane, while Snow shuffled over to the Warriors Three. Snow's shirt still had the arms untouched, so her shirt stayed up. The Bifrost opened, and everyone went through. When they landed, Snow's legs buckled and Hogun had to catch her.

"Thanks. Hey, he is real!" Snow gaped.

"Aye. Did thou not believe?" Fandral asked.

"Nope. Thought that I was crazy." Snow said calmly. "It's great that I'm not though!"

"I shall attend to my brother. Take care of the Goddess and Heimdall." Thor ordered, before flying off.

"I'm not a Goddess!" Snow called after him. Snow grumbled about having Hogun help her walk while Heimdall was all but being carried by Fandral and Volstagg. Stiff lead the way, keeping an out for Loki. Finally, Fandral had had enough of her complaints.

"Goddess, thou is badly injured, faced the destroyer, and fainted. Thee is seeing a Healer." Fandral said adamantly. Snow rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue but stopped complaining. The group walked along in silence, until they came to a window close to the healing wing. Snows steps become slower, and Hogun was taking more and more of her weight.

"Lady Snow..." Heimdall trailed off, even his voice sounding weak. Snow looked up, having been concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. Snow blinked her large, royal blue eyes. Her eyes showed that she was in a lot of pain, and that she was highly confused.

"Hmm?" Snow blinked at him. "Oh, yeah. Time to change Fate?" She mumbled.

"I am deeply sorry." Heimdall began. The Warriors Three and Sif were looking back and forth, not understanding their conversation.

"Hey, iz ok Heimdall. I understand. Better then what you think." Snow cut him off. Shaking her head to clear it, Snow smiled.

"Can someone open the window please?" She asked. Volstagg, who was closest, opened it. "Thank you, and please watch over my bag, it's the only thing I have here." Snow placed her bag down, and then sat with her legs out the window.

"Lady Snow-" Volstagg began. only to fall silent as she pushed herself off of the ledge and plummeted down.

"Let the Lady be. She knows what she must do." Heimdall rumbled, stopping the Warriors Three in their tracks.

"What does thou mean?" Hogun asked.

"Lady Snow is changing Fate. She knows what tis expected of her." Heimdall told them

"You sent a child to do a Warriors job?!" Volstagg growled.

"I had not a choice! None can do what the Lady is about to do! Prince Thor shall be there. I hope he shall protect her." Heimdall defended himself. Once at they were all at the healing wing, the Warriors Three left Heimdall in their care before taking off and going to find Snow.

* * *

Snow waited until she was close to the ground before expanding her wings and flying back to the bridge thing. **&amp;****I should really have looked up my Norse Mythology before coming here.&amp; **Snow thought absently to herself as she flew. As she flew, she saw a massive battle axe and grabbed it, some how knowing that it would be important.

**&amp;How the fuck did he open the bridge? I thought that that was Heimdall's job. Fuck it, I'm to tired for this shit.&amp; **Snow decided. Flying around the two brothers, who were now fighting on the bridge itself, Snow flew into the chamber and landed.

_**(Author Note, the battle that the two had IN the chamber, they had outside of the chamber in this fic, k?)**_

**&amp;How in the fuck of fuck am I suppose to get this thing out?!&amp; **Snow wondered to herself. Shrugging, Snow stated to attack the ice with her battle axe. She could hear the battle raging outside but ignored it, focusing on breaking the ice instead. After what felt like hours, Snow finally broke threw the ice enough to see the damned this controlling the Bifrost.

**&amp;You little mother fuckering bastard.&amp; **Snow thought savagely. Just then, she felt the bridge shake, and when she looked she saw Thor attempting to smash it.

"Well shit balls on fire." Snow swore. Grabbing the handle of the metal thing, Snow use all the strength that she had to pull. When that didn't work, Snow did a jump thing and used the power of her wings to pull it up. Slowly, and after some time of straining, Snow managed to lift the metal enough so that the Bifrost closed. When Thor saw this, he stopped trying to destroy the bridge. Snow gave him a small wave and collapsed to the ground. Snow watched as an older man strode up to the brothers, and then as something blasted the brothers over the edge of the platform.

"Fuck my life." Snow snarled, as she saw Thor holding onto the staff, Loki holding onto the staff, hanging over a wormhole thing, and the old guy holding onto Thor. She snarled again, realizing what she really had to change. Pushing herself up, and ignoring the black spots dancing in front of her eyes, Snow stumbled her way over to the trio. She broke into a run, seeing Loki let go. Using the old man as a type of spring board, Snow launched herself off of him and towards Loki. Wrapping her arms around him, Snow flared her wings and flew against the pull from the wormhole.

"A Valkyrja." She heard Loki breathe, sounding amazed and shocked. Straining, Snow got them close enough for the Warriors Three to grab onto her and haul them both up. Landing on top of Loki, Snow gasped for breath as she felt his arms wrap around her gently, protectively. Drawing on the last of her strength, Snow pushed herself up. Bracing a hand on his chest, Snow pushed herself up enough to look him in the eye, even while the arms around her tightened more. Taking a deep breath, and staring into his eyes, Snow said what she was thinking.

"Nope." she said simply, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

Loki twisted his body enough to ensure that the small Goddess landed on his chest rather then he on her. He wrapped his arms gently around her, ignoring the others around him. Loki focused solely on the one who had saved him, even though someone should have been protecting her. Loki tightened his arms, unwilling for the one who saved him to leave him.

"Nope." The Valkyrja said simply and then her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Holding her close, Loki sat up while the others crowded around him.

"The Lady Snow needs to got to the Healing wing as soon as possible." Thor said quietly.

"Who has hurt her so?" Loki asked, and all could hear the barely controlled rage in his voice.

"I know not, for she would not say. The Goddess is a child, a child of sixteen, a mere babe. She says she is mortal, though her wings are warm, and if they were truly metal, they would not be so." Thor told him. Loki's green eyes flared dangerously.

"Who would hurt a babe, a child of the Gods?" The All-Father demanded.

"I wish to know, even more so then you Father. For the child has saved my life, and now Loki's as well." Thor said, looking up from where he knelt next to her.

"Loki, you ought to take the child to the Healing wing, the whip marks on her back need to be tended to." Fandral said. Loki nodded once, and then used his magic to transport them to the Healing wing.

The Healers were expecting them, and had Loki place her on a bed next to the sleeping Heimdall. Loki refused to leave her side, staying standing at the top of her bed while the Healers worked. Lady Sif snorted.

"The Goddess has lived long enough that she needs not a protector, especially one such as you." Sif sniffed, looking down at him. Loki stiffened.

"The Goddess is but a babe, and she needs one to protect and care for her. No one else seems to look after her, so I shall." Loki said in deadly calm voice.

"She must be wrong when she says her age, as one that young would never be allowed out." Sif said, she backed up rapidly when Loki appeared in front of her with a sword pointed at her throat.

"I may not be king any longer, but I can still make our life a misery. This child saved my life, and I shall never allow you to dishonour a Valkyrja so. If you speak one more word that is not praise, you shall feel the full wrath of my magic. Do you understand?" Much like Snow's eyes, Loki's eyes went from a normal green, to a flinty emerald green.

"Aye." Sif ground out.

"Prince Loki, you may now sit with the Valkyrja. We have healed her to the best of our abilities. The Valkyrja must lay on her front until her back has healed." A Healer told him. Loki inclined his head, removed the sword from Sif's neck, and sat down beside her bed in the chair. Sif gave Loki a glare before turning to the door as it opened. Loki whirled up and had his conjured sword at the ready, only for Frigga, Odin, and Thor to walk in. Loki got rid of the sword, and his mother ran up and gave him a hug. Loki returned it, while still staring at the others.

"Is the child alright, brother?" Thor asked quietly.

"Aye." He answered shortly. Loki sat once more, reaching a hand out to sooth Snow when her face scrunched up.

"How long are you planning to stay in the Healing wing with her, brother?" Thor asked, standing behind Frigga who sat in the opposite chair.

"I shall stay here until she has left the ward, as some one has to protect her." Loki ground out.

"Heimdall spoke, before he was put to rest. He said, 'Fate must be bent, and only the winged child, unseen by all can bend it'. He meant the child, I wonder if she bent Fate." Sif spoke.

Loki ignored her, and focused on keeping the peaceful expression on the Valkyrja's face.


	4. Much to Tall

**The Forgotten Child.**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"I shall stay here until she has left the ward, as some one has to protect her." Loki ground out._

_"Heimdall spoke, before he was put to rest. He said, 'Fate must be bent, and only the winged child, unseen by all can bend it'. He meant the child, I wonder if she bent Fate." Sif spoke._

_Loki ignored her, and focused on keeping the peaceful expression on the Valkyrja's face._

Loki had to be bullied to his room by Thor, as he had been by the fallen Valkyja's side. It had been a week since she had come to Asgard, and she had been asleep ever since she had save Loki, and was showing no signs of waking. Loki had not wanted to leave the child, but had been forced to by Thor. Frigga had tried begging him to go, even if just for a change of clothes, but he had refused and had some brought to him. Odin had tried ordering him to leave, but Loki had ignored or flat out refused him. Thor had finally dragged in a large bucket of water, and dumped it over his head, claiming 'The Valkyrja need not awaken to your stench, brother." Thor still had to physically push him and lock him in his room for him to leave even after that had happened.

While they had been away, as it happens every time with these sorts of things, Snow had in fact woken up, and didn't really remember how she had gotten to be there.

**&amp;Ok, imma review what I remember. So, I remember flying to go get Thor. I also remember flying between him and the thing that tried to kill him, almost dying in the process. Not one of my better plans I will admit. And then I remember convincing Heimdall to beam us back up. Then the Warriors three? Weird name. And a Lady sit? Stiff? Something like that anyways, lead us back to the Healing wing, and that's where it gets fuzzier. I think I stole a battle axe and hacked an iceberg to death? And then I used an old man as a spring board to save someone? Loki I think was his name. Where the hell am I? Screw it. Imma pick a direction and then go find Heimdall.&amp; **Snow thought, ending her mental review. Pushing herself up onto her hands and knees, Snow turned and sat on the end of the bed, looking over herself to see what was wrong with her.

Snow saw that she had on a large white gown, with two slits in the back that her wings had been put through. Checking her back, Snow was pleased to see that she had no more wounds on her body. Flapping her wings, and feeling no pain, Snow let out a relieved sigh. Standing, Snow gracefully walked to the door, amazed that she felt no pain in her body. Not even her joints ached, and they always did no matter what medicine Snow took. Opening the big doors, Snow wandered into the regal hall, gaping in amazement at the beauty around her. Walking as though in a daze towards the stairs, her eyes never stopped moving as she attempted to take in everything around her.

"Goddess! Why is thee about?" Thor asked worried, hurrying up the last few stairs seperating them. Stopping in front of Thor, having to lean backwards just to see his face, Snow said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Please don't squish me." Snow said, sounding pitiful, her wings placing themselves against the floor, much like a puppy would with its ears when nervous.

"My Lady, I would never harm you." Thor said, looking shocked.

"Automatic response. And it's a legitimate concern. You are like, two full feet taller then me. And I probably less then a quarter of your weight." Snow told him.

"Lady Snow, why is thee walking about?" Thor repeated.

"I'm fully healed. I am a, Healer, and as such I know when the body is or is not healed." Snow told him. "Where are you going?" Snow asked.

"I am going to see thee, though now I shall take thou too see my father." Thor said, herding her down a different flight of stairs.

"I am not dress to meet a King! Thor!" Snow protested, her wings pulling tightly against her back. Thor ignored her, and gently pulled her along. Snow didn't fight as much as she wanted, as she believed that her fighting was useless, as she was so small and use to being forced to do things she didn't want to. What Snow failed to realize was that Thor, and all other Asgardians, would always listen and respect her, if only because she saved Thor. Thor eventually told her that his mothers name was Frigga, and his father was Odin.

"Thor, I don't know how to greet people of importance!" Snow tried again.

"How does one greet those of higher status?" Thor asked softly, stopping walking.

"I don't know. I tend to avoid people, period. Plus, I could be considered one of the higher ranked people, as on earth my... father... is the richest person and a superhero. As his daughter, I'm treated in high regard." Snow explained.

"Be thyself and thou will be fine." Thor said, and then threw open the doors and strode into the room.

Stopping in the middle of the room, near people who just had to be the king and queen, he introduced Snow.

"Mother, Father, I present the Goddess Snow, of Midgard." Thor proclaimed, gesturing to his side, only to find that Snow had disappeared.

"Lady Snow?" Thor asked, turning when he felt a body hiding in his cloak. Lifting the side of his cloak, Thor saw Snow smiling up at him guiltily. Thor chuckled, before carefully wrapping his hands around her upper arms, and lifted her easily, making her squeak. Thor presented her to his parents, hands gipping her arms, before placing her on her feet. Snow shrunk into herself, the fluttering of her wings giving away her nervousness.

Snow froze as the woman wrapped her in a gentle hug, unsure of what she should do.

"I thank thee, with all of my heart for saving my sons. Ask, and I shall grant whatever tis thou requires." Queen Frigga said, pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am? Your Highness? I did not save them for the reward. Only because everyone deserves a second chance. I would never do something for selfish reasons, your Majesty." Snow said softly, staring at her bare feet. Snow's body curled in on itself, worried that she was going to be hurt for getting something wrong.

"Child, are thou alright?" Snow stayed staring at her feet, thinking that the mother was speaking to Thor. **&amp;I wish I had a mother who cared for me. I was willing to look to Ms. Potts for a mother figure, but she hates me. Will I ever know what a parents love is like? Or am I too damaged to be loved?&amp; **Snow thought.

She flinched when a hand was placed on her shoulder, expecting pain to follow. When nothing happened, other then the hand pulling away, Snow looked up again.

"Ma'am?" Snow asked, looking at her with confused aqua eyes.

"Is thee alright?" Queen Frigga repeated.

"I am perfectly healthy, your majesty. I have never been better. I am not in any pain, something I can not remember ever being." Snow's eyes widened, and she looked down again, shocked she had reviled that. The Asgardians looked shocked what she had admitted.

"Why can thee not remember a time without pain? Was thou beaten every night?" King Odin asked.

"After my... Father... found me, I wasn't hurt as often. But my joints and feet constantly ache, throb, and hurt. Nothing I do will get rid of the pain." Snow said slowly, her voice soft and kind. She was nervous and afraid, but didn't show it.

"Oh, you poor child." the Queen cooed, stroking her hair.

"You're very nice." Snow blurted out, before slapping a hand over her mouth, looking down, and using her hair as a shield.

"Child, look at me." she requested. When Snow looked up, her eyes were a fearful, almost white colour, a colour she had only achieved a handful of times before. "Why is thou so afraid?"

Snow bit her lip, but didn't answer, her only reaction was to drop her eyes and hunch into herself farther.

"Lady Snow?" Thor prompted.

"I'm so afraid because I have no idea what I am doing. I didn't save anybody for selfish reasons; but I want to keep Heimdall talking to me. He's the first person to care for who I am as a person, not for who I'm related to. But I don't want any other reward other than him talking to me. But people seem to think that I want a big reward, but I just want someone who cares about me. I've never had that. Is it too much to ask to have someone who loves me?" Snow burst out. Her head was starting to hurt again, she almost always had a headache, and she was too freaked out to think clearly. She had been taken to an alien planet and didn't understand why they were being nice.

"Why is thee goddess upset?!" Loki demanded, sweeping into the room. He was wearing black tights with a green shit and armour, along with a sweeping green cape. He had left off his helmet. Crossing his arms, Loki glared at his father and brother.

Snow took a step back, stepped on her hair and pulled her own head back, did it again when she tried to regain her balance, and toppled backwards. Groaning, Snow looked up at the amused but concerned faces of the royals. Snow stuck out her tongue on reflex, making Thor chuckle while Loki rolled his eyes and the parents exchanged amused looks.

"Help? I'm a little stuck." Snow asked. Her limbs were in a tangled heap surrounded by her wings. Loki stepped forwards and helped untangle her and then helped her to her feet.

"Thank you. This is why I don't go and talk to people. I end up making a fool of myself." Snow huffed.

"Tis alright, child. Thee is a child, and is allowed to make a fool of thyself." Odin rumbled. Snow cowered back into Loki a little, not liking the tall person. She sense something that she didn't like on him and it was making her nervous.

Seeing her reaction, the King and Queen soon left, leaving Snow with Loki and Thor.

Snow stood there awkwardly, looking up at them. She was slightly closer to Loki than Thor, simply because he wasn't as large physically as Thor.

"So, what happens now?" Snow eventually asked.

"Why did you save me?" Loki suddenly demanded. Snow flinched at the sudden harshness of the question.

"I saved you because everyone deserves a second chance." Snow said, looking down at her feet.

"I tried to kill off an entire planet." Loki pointed out.

"The man who is suppose to be my Father was called the mercant of death." Snow said dryly.

"Suppose to be?" Thor interrupted.

"Yeah. He cares more for his machines then he does me." Snow shrugged.

"I am certain thee is just mistaken." Thor tried to make it seem a bit better.

"No. I'm sure that I'm right. He tried when I first got there, but after a week he gave up and went back to his machines. I guess it was my fault though, I should have made myself trust him." Snow found her bare toes interesting.

"Why did thou not trust thy father?" Loki asked. Loki put his anger on hold, and exchanged a look with Thor. The royals hoped that Snow had someone in her life that had been helping her through her life.

"I didn't know that he existed until I was ten. I had been bounced around from house to house until then. Every home that I was placed in abused me. I had been hurt in every way possible when he found me. Each time I had placed my trust in someone, it backfired on me. I stopped trusting everyone when I was eight. I should have forced myself to trust him." Snow said.

"Nay, child. He should have let thee adjust, no matter how long it took." Loki growled. Before the conversation could go any further, the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif threw open the door and walked in.

"The Goddess is awake!" Volstagg cheered, and everyone hurried over to them. Snow took them all in, before inching backwards and towards Loki. Volstagg didn't notice Snow's discomfort, and pulled her into a bear hug. When Snow was put down, she hurriedly shuffled backwards and her back hit Loki. Before she could move, Loki had a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"Is thou alright, Goddess?" Hogun asked, eyeing her.

"I'm fine." Snow said. Loki frowned, as he was able to feel the tiny tremors in her body.

"What is wrong, child?" Loki breathed. He had bent down so that his mouth was near her ear. Loki gave Thor a warning look when he tried to come closer.

"They're to tall. And loud. And strong looking. And the Lady doesn't like me, I can feel it. I know that they're good people, and so I'm fine." Snow whispered.

Squaring her shoulders, Snow smiled. "Hello. I am very sorry, but I do not really remember your names. The hit that I took to my head was stronger than what I had thought it was. Everything that happened after I flew in front of that thing is kind of a blur." Snow apologized softly. If they had not seen her rapid backtrack, they never would have suspected that Snow had been uncomfortable.

"Child, what was wrong?" Fandral asked.

"I was just overwelmed. Being in a new place, a different realm entirely even, is a lot to take in. Also, I am very small, as you can tell, and being surrounded by very tall people made me nervous. I am fine now." Snow said. She was smiling, though Thor noticed that it was not as genuine as the one that he had seen in the hall.

"Well, I say, let go get our midday meal! Come, let us escort thee!" Fandral said. Before he could take Snow's arm, Loki beat him too it. Loki lead Snow, with the others following behind, into a large room. Snow gaped.

Tables were piled high with all different kinds of food, most of which she had never seen before. Loki lead her over to a table with less food, but plates that you could fill. Snow sat down eyes the room around her, not making any moves towards making herself a plate.

Thor and Hogun exchanged a look. Snow was to tiny to not eat when she could. Taking the option out of her hands, Thor impulsively grabbed her plate and piled it high with all different foods. Thor placed the plate in front of her before turning and filling up another plate for himself.

Snow blinked, and looked for the others. Snow noticed that she was the only one waiting for everyone else to sit down to start eating. Once everyone had sat down, Snow started to eat the food. She found it amazingly tasty, and ate most of what was there.

"So, how long am I going to be here for?" Snow asked, curling up in the chair with a glass of what she thought was milk, her wings folding neatly against her back and the chair. Snow was not going to asked for clarification, as she really didn't want to know if it was something funky.

"Thou shall stay here till thee wishes to leave." Volstagg boomed. He was sitting across from her, with Hogun and Fandral on either side of him. Loki was sitting on Snow's right, with Thor on her left and the woman beside Thor.

"I didn't really want to come here in the first place. Thor dragged me here. Though I'm happy I came, I was able to save Loki." Snow spoke, smiling softly at Loki. Snow stayed curled in her chair, watching as each Asgardian ate at least double what she had.

"How in the worlds do you eat that much? I ate less then half of what you did and I don't think I could eat another thing until tomorrow."

"Tis because thou is small. When thee is older, thou shall grow to be a bigger size." Fandral told her.

"I'm going to always be small. I didn't get enough to eat, or the right things to eat, growing up so I'm always going to be tiny. I don't mind though, as people underestimate me." Snow informed them.

"Why is being underestimated a good thing?" Loki asked.

"Because it gives me an advantage in fights. Or when I've been kidnapped. I can get away quicker as I can run and climb very fast." Snow told them.

"Thou has been kidnapped?!" Fandral sounded shocked. The woman seemed mildly interested now, while Hogun looked as grim and serious as ever.

"Yep. My father is very important, and people have tried to use me as leverage, only for me to escape and get away." Snow explained.

"How old is thou, verily?" she suddenly asked. Snow blinked.

"I turned sixteen summers old three moons ago." Snow explained.

"Tis very young. Thou should still be with thy mother, safe and protected by thy father." Hogun frowned.

"My mother is dead... I think. I don't actually know if she is dead or alive, though I was told that she died in childbirth. My father cares more about his machines and his work then he does about me. I have never really had someone who wants to protect me... But I protect everyone who deserves or needs it. I don't want anyone to go through what I have." Snow nodded.

"Thou does not know what a mother's or father's love is?" Thor looked stricken.

"Hey, it's ok Thor. I've lived this long without knowing what's it's like, I'll survive the rest of my life without it." Snow patted his arm reassuringly.

"Tis not right." Loki muttered.

"Life isn't fair. You can either complain or deal with it and move on. I chose to move on." Snow shrugged.

"Come, let us forget these thoughts and show the little Goddess our home." Fandral offered.

"I'm not a Goddess." Snow told them again. She was ignored, and Loki took her arm gently and she was lead outside. Snow was again looking around herself in awe, at the beauty in the buildings.

"Where are we going?" Snow asked.

"To the training fields Goddess. Tis a good place to start." Fandral said happily.

"I'm not a Goddess." Snow repeated. She was ignored, and Snow heaved a sigh and decided to give up. Walking, the Warriors Three and Thor asked her many questions about Midgard (Earth) while she asked them just as many about Asgard. Subconsciously, each of the Asgardians kept an eye out for danger, as they had a child with them that needed protecting. While Loki said little, he mainly focused on their surroundings and reassuring Snow silently each time she flinched when one of the others said something loudly. Snow would give him a small and thankful smile each time he did so. Lady Sif had disappeared.

By the time that they reached the training fields, Snow had a basic knowledge of how Asgard ran, and had been assured repeatedly by the Warriors three, Thor, and Loki that if she had a problem with anything that she was to tell them immediately. Snow rolled her eyes but agreed, just to get them to shut up about it.

"Wow." Snow looked around with big eyes. The training fields were extremely large, with many, many Warriors training. They all paused and bowed, but did not take their eyes off of Snow. She bit a lip but held her head up high, refusing to show discomfort.

"Tis where thou shall learn how to defend and protect, Goddess." Volstagg told her. They walked through the fields, with Snow eagerly taking everything in.

"What weapon do you think I might favour? A short sword? Sword and shield? Hand-to-hand combat? Evasion? Bow and arrow? I would love to learn Archery!" Snow started to ramble. The Warriors smiled, happy that the little one in their care was acting a little like the child that she was. They let her continue to name weapons, surprised that she knew so many, while they slowly made their way through the fields.

Having been drawn out of her shell, Snow started chattering with the Warriors, who made sure to encourage and answer all her questions. Snow stayed close to Loki, the two having the most in common. Despite his size, Snow was getting along best with Volstagg and Thor, their attitude mixing well with Snow's. Fandral kept getting a size ways look from Snow, as though he reminded her of something.

"Goddess, we have come by thy rooms. Enter, and see what awaits thee!" Volstagg boomed.

"Wait, ROOMS?! As in, more then one?!" Snow gaped.

"Aye." Hogun nodded. Snow was gently pushed through the tall door by Loki, who had his hands on her back.

"Whole crap." Snow gasped. The room she had entered was large, with golden toned walls. The furniture that was in the room was a darker brown colour. There was a thick carpet, that was a dark brown colour. The room was open, with floor to ceiling windows. Looking closer, Snow saw that there were very tiny outlines of leaves and the like carved into the walls.

**&amp;This looks way to much like the room from my head.&amp; **Snow thought to herself.

"This is an amazing room. Why would I need more then this?" Snow asked.

"Tis thy sitting room. This room has not a bed to sleep on, child." Fandral told her.

"Oh." Snow mumbled. Loki lead her through arch, and Snow's eyes went wider.

The room had a massive four poster canopy bed. It had dark blue hangings, with light blue blankets. There were many pillows in a royal blue colour, that matched the furs that covered the floors. There was an arch that lead to an empty closet. Their was a light blue vanity, with three matching dressers. There was a pale blue couch and matching chairs, along with a coffee table. The walls were a cream colour, that tied the walls together.

"I do not need this much space." Snow informed them.

"Thou deserves it. My and Loki's rooms are in the hall to the right. Thy maids shall attend to thee." Thor told her.

"I don't need maids! I can care for myself." Snow told them. She was ignored. Snow heaved a sigh as she was lead back through the halls.

"Lady Snow, I shall escort thou to thy seat. Thee tis placed at my side, in the place of honour." Loki said. Before Snow could protest, the door was opened and she was lead into the room by Loki. Snow glared at Loki, as she had not even been able to change from the large, white dress that she had woke up in. Snow huffed, drew her wings to her back neatly, and held her head up as she walked into the silent room.

**ANSWERS:**

**horsequeen1379: **I don't like Pepper. Sorry. I also do not like Sif. I do like Darcy, Jane, and Natasha.

**GraffitiArtist14: **Thank you. I try to be different.

**Guest**: OOC means Out Of Character.

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T DONE THIS BEFORE! I MEANT TO AND FORGOT!**


	5. Wingless Goddess

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"Lady Snow, I shall escort thou to thy seat. Thee tis placed at my side, in the place of honour." Loki said. Before Snow could protest, the door was opened and she was lead into the room by Loki. Snow glared at Loki, as she had not even been able to change from the large, white dress that she had woke up in. Snow huffed, drew her wings to her back neatly, and held her head up as she walked into the silent room._

Snow kept her head high, as she was lead forwards on Loki's arm. Despite the silence, Snow kept her head up. She refused to show any weakness. Snow still had yet to realize that many, many people would expect her to be afraid. She was a young child, even more so in Asgardian eyes, and forced into a new world. It was expected that she would be frightened.

As they approached, the Asgardians started cheering, no longer surprised to see the young one in their midst. Snow froze, looking back and forth between the tables. A nudge from Loki had her moving again. The Asgardians quieted as they neared the head table, where Odin had Frigga and Thor on either side. There was a seat beside Thor, and one beside Frigga.

"Where should I sit?" Snow asked Loki softly.

"If it is agreeable, beside Thor?" Loki answered.

"Sure." Snow smiled. Once they came to the table, Loki bowed to Odin, which Snow hastily copied.

"King Odin, I have with me the Goddess Snow, child of Midgard. She tis the one who has save both Prince Thor and myself." Loki said smoothly.

"Greetings, King Odin." Snow said softly, bowing slightly again. Loki lead her to her seat before taking his own.

"How did thy day go, child?" Odin asked her.

"It was amazing, your highness. You have a beautiful city." Snow complemented.

"My lord's, I have the young Goddess' bag." a young man said. He was standing with his head bowed, holding her violin case in his hands.

"Thank you very much sir!" Snow chirped happily. She hopped off of her seat and went over to take it. The servant looked startled for a moment before giving her an answering smile.

"Thank you again!" She chirped. "And I'm not a Goddess!"

The man bowed and left. Snow sat back in her seat.

"I can prove that I'm not a Goddess now." Snow offered. The four looked at her as though she had two heads.

"Thou has wings." Frigga pointed out.

"One moment please, your highness." She said. Snow opened her case and pulled out her ipod. Once she had her Ipod, Snow started to click things rapidly.

"Please do not think that I am rude. I only mean to show you that I am not a Goddess. The wings that I have are metal, and though they have the same temperature as my body, I do not know how that came to be." Snow said softly.

"Nay, tis alright Lady Snow. Thou is not being rude." Thor assured. Snow bit her lip, did something on her Ipod, and then sighed.

"I got it." Snow pulled her braid over her shoulder, grabbed a wing, and it smoothly came out. Snow calmly repeated the feat with the other wing, laying them onto her lap, while the other four gaped.

"Told you I wasn't a Goddess." Snow shrugged. She took a bite of her meal and looked at them innocently.

"Your food will get cold." she pointed out. The royals seemed to pull themselves out of it and went back to their meal, which was finished in silence. Snow ate little, still being full from the massive amounts that she had eaten at lunch. Once everyone had finished, Snow again didn't know how someone could eat that much constantly, Snow was lead away by Loki and Thor, with the Warriors three and lady Sif joining them. Snow was carrying her wings, which she had folded up into a small bundle.

"Goddess thee might not be, but Lady thou is. Why must thou fight when Warriors should protect thee?" Volstagg asked.

"There are only a few in Midgard want to be a Warrior. Few truly stand up for what is right, and they do what is easy instead. No one has ever truly protected me, so instead of becoming bitter, I shall use whatever I have at my disposal to protect the ones who need it." Snow told them.

"Thou is but a child!" Thor argued.

"What does age have to do with anything? Age is but a number, it's the mileage that is on each of those years that counts truly." Snow retorted softly.

"Pardon?" Loki asked. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Asgardians." Snow sighed. Before anyone could say anything, she continued. "It means that who cares about how many years anyone has seen, what matters most is what they have done in those years. You could have the oldest man in any world, but if he has lived a sheltered life then he has less experience then what I have." Snow explained.

"What has thou seen in thy short life?" Lady Sif asked. Snow smiled sadly, eyes going a sad blue colour.

"More then what you could know." was all that she said. The other five looked at her curiously but didn't push on what she meant. Lady Sif huffed silently. They lead Snow into a room done in red and golds, with large and extravagant furnishings. Looking at the people around her, Snow came to the conclusion that this was Thor's room.

They spent the evening speaking about tales from their youth, and quickly realized that despite the slips that Snow had made to the King and Queen earlier, she was very reserved about what information that she gave away. Snow stuck close to Loki, they had taken an unexpected liking to the other, and was content to just listen to what everyone else had to say. The Asgardians also realized that Snow was not like any other youth they had ever met. She was calm, warm, and always had a kind word to say. Normally, children wanted all of the attention to be on them, but Snow seemed to be the opposite. As the night wore on, Snow became even quieter. At first the Asgardians thought that it was because she was tired, but her hand was wrapping around her middle and looked as though she was in pain.

During one of the tales that Fandral was spinning, Snow got up silently and walked towards where the bathroom was. Fandral stopped speaking, and they watched her in concern. Loki looked after her, and was the first to react when she started retching. Loki knelt by her side, and got pushed away when he tried to put a soothing hand on her back.

"I'm fine. Go 'way." she ordered. Loki ignored her as she started to retch again. The Warriors Three, Thor, and Lady Sif hovered around the doorway but didn't enter from the looks that Loki gave them. A few minuted later, Snow stood and wiped her mouth.

"I am sorry for my interruptions, please, continue the story." Snow washed her mouth and smiled softly at them.

"Child, what ails thou? Shall I send for a healer?" Hogun asked.

"No. I'm alright. I have stomach problems." Snow said. When she only got blank looks back, she sighed and elaborated.

"I have a stomach condition that if I do not take a certain medication before I eat each morning, then I will be sick. If I miss any days, it is worse. I have not had it since I came here, so I was sick. It happens no matter what I eat. So until I get my medicine I will be stuck this way.**" Snow explained.

"Tis no way to live!" Thor boomed.

"It's fine if I have my meds. But I am assuming that you do not keep Midgard medicine on Asgard?" when they shook their heads, Snow sighed. "So I will be like this until I go back to Midgard to get them. It's fine. I've lived like this before." Snow soothed.

"Tis not fair, no child should endure this." Loki said.

"Life ain't fair so deal with it." Snow snorted. She walked back into the room and sat down on a chair with her legs over the arm.

"Can we continue the story please? I liked it." Snow asked. Fandral hesitated but started to tell the tale again. Snow listened to it and let herself be carried away to the new world.

After a while, Snow was lead back to her room by Loki.

"Why are you upset with Thor? I thought that you two were brothers." Snow asked quietly as they entered her room. Loki stopped and glared at the wall.

"Hey, the wall has never done anything to you. Come sit, talking about what is wrong helps you find a way to deal with it." Snow offered.

"Thou needs to sleep." Loki said instead.

"I don't sleep very much at night because of nightmare's and my stomach problem.** Come tell me. I swear not to tell anyone what you tell me. I am very good at keeping secrets." Snow promised. Loki sat down but didn't speak. Snow sighed.

"The first memory that I have is getting my hand put in the fire by someone who should have been my father and burned. I was about two and a half years old. One of the worst memories that I have is of my foster brother, like an adopted brother in a way, who tried to see how long it would take for me to bleed out by whipping me. I was five years old and he was ten. I had someone who was suppose to be a mother to me pour acid on my feet to hear me scream. I was seven. It is only because of my healing ability that I still have full feeling in all of my limbs." Loki stared at her calm face in horror. "Whatever Thor did to you, or what any of your family did to you, I have probably been through it too. You can tell me. I will not pity you, I will not coddle you, but I will understand and listen." Snow said gently. She had been though hell in her life and had accepted that she couldn't change it.

"My fa-. King Odin raised Thor and I to believe that Jotuns, Frost Giants, from another planet are heartless monsters. While growing up, King Odin favoured Thor over I. I did not understand why, but now i do. He only saved and raised me because he wanted a ruler for the Jotuns that he could control! He never care for me! I was second to Thor with everything. Nothing I did was as good as what Thor could do. Our mother treated us equally, all I ever wanted was to be as good as Thor. I never wanted to be king." Loki ranted. Snow watched Loki pace around the room, and kept quiet as he spoke freely about what he had gone through.

Loki eventually collapsed in a chair, not having the energy to be angry any longer.

"I get what you're saying, my own father cares more for machines then he does me," Snow began quietly "But I also know that it is not Thor's fault. Thor never realized that you were being treated in such a way. Also, Thor was punished. He was forced to live without his power to teach him a lesson. Had you have watched, at dinner when King Odin made remarks about you, Thor defended you. Thor does care for you as his brother." Snow said gently.

Loki looked ready to argue again, but Snow beat him to it.

"You may not be related by blood, but you grew up together. The bonds of brotherhood run deep, and you will get past this. Even more so if you speak to Thor about this." Snow told him.

"Goodnight, I shall see you on the marrow." Loki said and left abruptly. Snow sighed and went to bed.

**** This is what i have, so it is a very real thing. I have issues with my stomach.**


	6. Monsters

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"You may not be related by blood, but you grew up together. The bonds of brotherhood run deep, and you will get past this. Even more so if you speak to Thor about this." Snow told him._

_"Goodnight, I shall see you on the marrow." Loki said and left abruptly. Snow sighed and went to bed._

Snow held back an angry shout. She knew that she had pushed Loki too far, and now he would likely avoid her for however much longer she was here for. Loki needed to hear what she had said though, as he was putting himself, Thor, and Frigga through unnecessary pain.

Trying not to dwell on what had just occurred, Snow decided to look around the room she had been given. Spying different chests around the room, she opened one to see what was in it. She found no less than ten extravagant dresses, with big poofy skirts that she had an automatic dislike for. She shoved them all back into the chest and proceeded to shove the chest under the overly large bed.

"I'm a skinny little thing. In what world will I ever need a bed this large?" Snow asked herself. Moving on to a new chest, Snow hesitated before opening it. She relaxed somewhat, seeing more dresses but simple ones this time. Looking at them, Snow found that there were twelve dresses, all different colours. Snow pulled out the dark green, dark blue, dark crimson, light green, light blue, and black coloured dresses, and left them lying on the bed. She left the soft coloured pink, yellow, orange, bright pink, bright yellow, and purple dresses in the container, as she didn't like those colours.

Moving on to another new chest, Snow found nightgowns, all in soft colours. She shut the lid, and shoved it under her bed with the other one. Four more chests joined the ones under there, all high class dresses, some that weighed more than she did.

Snow glared at the last three chests, willing to bet that there were more dresses in there. She had left out three chests, one with dark nightgowns, one with the dresses she had previously pulled out and a few more that she had found and liked, and one that had a few of the higher class dresses that she had an unexpected liking to. Snow reasoned that she should keep those out in case of any formal dinners or something that may go on. She kept those dresses out simply because she didn't think that there would be no pants or shirts in any of the cases.

Sighing, Snow padded on silent feet to the closer chest and opened it. She whooped quietly to herself, seeing normal leggings and blouses. She pulled them out, and smiled happily. She now had six different leggings, two black, one dark blue, one red, one green, and one gold. She also had six blouses, four that matched the leggings, while the other two were bronze and light blue. Snow happily closed the chest, and placed it at the front of the other three.

"I love this place! I'm so glad that they thought that I would like leggings and shirts more than dresses!" Snow cheered quietly, minding the fact that it was the middle of the night and most were sleeping.

Throwing open the next chest, Snow let out a sigh, seeing shoes. She hated shoes, but knew that they were necessary. Snow pulled out two pairs of hiking boots, two pairs of riding boots, and a pair of calf high boots. She shoved all of the dainty shoes back under her bed with all of the other stuff that was to be forgotten.

In better spirits, Snow threw open the last chest grinning. Seeing what was in the chest, made Snow giggle to herself. As mature as she was, she still was only sixteen, and the undergarments in the chest made her giggle. She saw corsets, which she knew was in place of a bra, and other things that confused her.

Forgoing sleep, as it was rarely restful, Snow dressed up in the new clothes, twirling in one of the fancier dresses to see how it fit. Everything was her size, which confused her until she remembered that she had been in the healing wing, and the healers probably took her measurements. The dresses made her look as though she actually had a nice body, and that she was not as thin as a rail. The dresses accented her curves and chest nicely, while under playing the fact that you could almost make out her bones.

Snow took off the dress, put on some softly playing _Skillet,_ and other fast paced music,and tried to figure of the undergarments chest.

Snow, seeing that the dawn break, put on a corset that she made slits to the back so that she could fit her wings. Snow put on her black leggings, with her blue blouse. She had cut off the sleeves and cut a spot for her wings, and she like the outfit. It was baggy enough on her that she didn't feel self-conscious. She washed her face in the cold water, and when she looked up to the mirror, she realized that her hair was still an off white colour. Concentrating, her hair went back to being black. Snow smiled, and took out her braid so that she could brush her hair and redo it.

Just as she was lifting a hand to brush her hair, there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door, turned off her music, and opened it carefully. She opened it wider and let a kind-faced older woman in, her instincts telling her that she was ok.

"Greetings, my Lady. I am here to help thee prepare for the day." she said softly.

"Thank you for coming, but there is no need. I have gotten myself ready, I am not use to having someone wait on me, so I do it myself. My name is Snow, my Lady, what is yours?" Snow asked gently. The woman looked at Snow with large, shocked eyes.

"My Lady, thee need not refer to I as Lady. I am just a servant, not a high class Lady." she said softly. Snow smiled.

"I don't care if you scoop poop for a living, everyone deserves to be treated with respect, and I shall call you my lady." Snow insisted. She grabbed a handful of hair and viciously yanked a brush through it.

"My Lady, please, allow me to assist thou!" the woman exclaimed. She rushed over and Snow hesitantly passed her the brush. Biting her lip, she sat on the chair as the woman indicated and tensed as she started to brush her hair.

"My lady, thy has beautiful hair. Tis soft as a feather, and just as lovely. Tis so long." she complemented. Snow shrugged, relaxing into her chair.

"I've been thinking of cutting it, as it's so hard to brush. This feels lovely, by the way. I didn't know that it could feel so relaxing. What is your name my lady? I don't think you have told me yet." Snow fought to keep her eyes open.

"My Lady, I am called Runa. I beg thee, do not cut thy hair. If thou agrees, I shall come each dawn to brush thy hair for thou." Runa offered.

"If you would like, that would be lovely. It feels so nice." Snow mumbled. She started to drift off, and had to force herself to stay awake, knowing that she would have nightmares if she fell asleep.

"My lady, I have finished." Runa said softly.

"Thank you so much, lady Runa. Please, feel free to call me Snow. I am not Asgardian, and no one should bow to me. I am no one special." Snow told her.

"My lady, thou saved our princes. For that, thee shall have our eternal gratitude. Thy is more special then thou knows." Runa told her. Snow nodded, not believing but willing to let others have their opinions.

"Lady Runa, should I braid my hair or leave it down?" Snow asked. She stood carefully, and at least four inches of hair pooled on the floor.

"Lady Snow, thou has ties to keep thee hair back. If I was thou, I would leave it down. Tis up to thee, my lady." Runa nodded.

"Could you tie it back for me please? Just so that it will stay out of my face?" Snow asked shyly. Runa smiled gently at the child she had been charge with the care of.

"Of course lady Snow. It would be a delight." Runa assured. She walked towards the counters of jewelry that Snow had been avoiding, so Snow trailed behind, looking at the jewelry and other stuff on the table. Runa turned, and held up what looked to be a mini tiara thing.

"I can wear that?" she asked quietly.

"Aye Lady Snow. This room and the things within have been given to thee, tis a way for us to show our thanks." Runa explained.

"Oh." Swon held still as Runa fit it behind her ears, and then pulled it up and placed it at the top of her head. It held back her hair, with two strands free to frame her face.

"Thou is ready." Runa ran a hand down her cheek, and Snow met her eyes before dropping them. She started towards the mirror, only to pause and turn back to Runa.

"Runa, can I wear any of the Jewelry here?" Snow asked.

"Of course My Lady." Runa nodded. Snow smiled lightly, before she picked up a simple satin choker. It was a pale blue fabric, with a sapphire surrounded by a sliver lace to hold it in place. Snow put it on, and it stayed tight, not sagging like most would.

"I feel like a princess." Snow stared at herself. Her long black hair highlighted how pale she was, her soft blue eyes, red lips, and small nose giving her a fairy like appearance. Her small body only entranced the fact. With the tiara and necklace, she looked nothing like her usual self.

"Thank you ever so much Lady Runa. You made me feel pretty, something that I have never felt before." Snow's eyes sparkled, and she was smiling openly.

"Tis my pleasure, child." Runa nodded. Runa left, and Snow put her wings back on.

Giggling, Snow posed in front of her mirror, feeling even more like a fairy. There was another knock at the door, so Snow hurried over to answer it.

"Hey Thor, how are you?" Snow flung the door open wide and walked to the chair. Thor entered the room, staring at her. Snow twitched, before staring back. He still had on his armour, and his hammer was in his hand.

"Thou has changed thy appearance." Thor commented, sitting in a chair across from her.

"Yep. I can change my hair colour at will, and my eyes reflect my mood." Snow curled up in her chair, wings folding neatly around her. Thor grinned and stood, towering over her.

"Come! Let us break our fast. Or rather, let us breakfast together!" Snow laughed and let him pull her from her chair. She ignored her shoes in favour of following Thor.

"Sadly, there are no popping tarts here. But we will find other sustenance within these walls." Thor lead her through the halls.

"Wait, you like Pop Tarts?" Snow asked, slightly breathless from laughing.

"Aye! What a glorious food it is!" Thor boomed. Snow made a mental note that Thor had two ways of speaking, loud and louder.

"I think I can make Pop Tarts. All they really are is a pastry filled with a cream and topped with it. I could try if you would like." Snow offered. She hadn't had Pop Tarts in a while, as she didn't like them, but she could bake so it wouldn't be too hard. Thor stopped in his tracks, looking at her with renewed wonder.

"Lady Snow, that would be wonderful! Come, after our breakfast thou may try. Thou must eat. Thou is too small." Thor pulled her along with renewed vigour.

Thor twirled Snow down the halls, delighting in each laugh and giggle that she gave. Thor and the Warriors Three had made it their mission to keep the young child in high spirits, as she seemed to mature and calm.

Thor and Snow were eating breakfast when the Warriors Three showed up, and soon Snow had been roped into making enough Pop Tarts for all of them. They waved away her warnings that she had never made them before, and soon she was being lead to the kitchens. The staff there looked at them in shock, and Snow took over a small stove in the corner of room.

Mixing ingredients, Snow relaxed and she hummed _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger _to herself as she worked. Snow put the Pop Tarts in the oven to let them bake - the warriors watching her intently - before she turned and cleaned up her mess.

By the time she pulled them out, her area was clean and the top cream was ready to be put on. Letting them cool a bit, Snow put the topping on before handing them a plate, each with three on it.

"Enjoy!" Snow called. They dug in, and praised Snow's cooking ability. Soon after all of the Pop Tarts were gone.

"Shall I make more?" Snow didn't bother to keep the amusement out of her voice.

"Nay, for we shall go see the ground and start thou training." Fandral told her. Snow pouted, but let Volstagg 'drag' her out of the room.

"The wind feels lovely." Snow sighed, feeling the wind tug at her long hair. By the time they made it to the training yard, it was midmorning.

"So, what am I doing?" she asked, looking up at them.

"Does thou know how to fight?" Hogun asked. Snow hummed.

"A little. I'm fast, tiny and agile. I like to use the trees to run through as no one thinks to look up at them. I'm great at climbing and acrobats. I've read about how to hold a bow and arrow properly, and know some footwork for swordplay." Snow listed. Thor handed her a blunt short sword which she took.

"Show us." Hogun said firmly. Snow nodded, and smirked.

"Eragon." she muttered. She looked straight ahead, and walked forwards on her toes, her feet moving lightly. The sword in her hands made sloppy blocks. When she 'retreated' it was on her heals. Snow made some different foot tricks, before she paused.

Smirking, Snow made lunges and crosses, gracefully moving from one form to another. Her footwork was added in, and soon she caught the hang of basic movements. Her shoeless feet easily gripping the grass and helping her keep her balance. Her long hair flowed around her body, making her look like a whirlwind. Her wings flared around her, keeping her balance.

"That's about all I know for swordplay." she told them, placing her sword down.

"Tis grand! Where did thou learn to fight?" Volstagg asked.

"A couple of books. One is called Eragon, that's where I got the footwork from. The other is called Marked, and that's where I got the sword moves from. I had forgotten about the second book, so it took me a minute to remember. But once I did, I added it in. Was that ok?"

"Tis better then ok! I did not think that thee would have the basics already. Some training and thou shall be able to hold thy own in battle." Fandral nodded. Snow was lead to another part of the field, where there were targets lined up.

"What does thou know about archery?" Hogun asked. Thor handed her a bow and quiver of arrows. She put them on her back, nocked an arrow, drew it, made sure her feet were shoulder width apart, took aim, and released. It whistled through the air, and hit close to the bullseye.

"Do I need to shoot another?" Snow asked softly.

"Nay child. Thee need only train more. Where did thou learn archery?" Thor asked.

"Another book. This one was called Ranger's apprentice. I have never held a bow or a sword a day in my life before today. I have always wanted to but have never gotten around to it." Snow mused. Placing her foot at the bottom of the bow, she unstrung the bow before handing it back to Thor.

Fandral lead her to a new field, where they showed her hand-to-hand combat tricks. Snow was mock attacked by the others, since she had good balance and knew how to dodge and throw a punch. The Asgardians quickly realized that Snow was a fighter. She could hold her own when she had to, and never gave up unless she was pinned to the ground, unable to move.

By the time that they allowed Snow to stop, it was nearing twilight. Snow bent over, with her hand on her knees breathing hard.

"I, am tired." Snow panted.

"Come, let us attend to the night meal. Thou shall eat well tonight." Volstagg boomed.

"I'd rather sleep." Snow huffed. Walking back, Snow's wings kept annoying her so she pulled out her Ipod, which she had grabbed as Thor dragged her out of the room, and fiddled with it. Snow stopped, and the metal rearranged itself. It flattened along her back, and over her shoulders. She had a white, feather looking top, with a white metal rod running down each leg to her toes. Feathers flared out from the white line, before the metal finished shuffling.

"That's better." Snow sighed. Snow smiled mischievously. "Wanna race?" Without waiting for an answer, Snow pounded towards the castle. The Warriors Three and Thor exchanged a gin and chased after her.

They had not been expecting Snow to be as fast as what she was, but they had to run quickly to catch up to the little one. Snow giggled, having beat Hogun and Volstagg to the door.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Good night!" Snow called softly. She turned to hurry away, only for Thor to step into her path.

"Thou should eat prior to resting." Thor told her.

"But I don't want to." Snow pouted.

"If thou is certain, thee may go to thou room." Fandral said.

"See you tomorrow!" Snow called before hurrying off to her room. She quickly ran up the stairs, being so use to being tired allowed her to almost always function as though she had just awaken from a refreshing nap. Panting, Snow pushed open the door to her room and scanned it. Wandering around the room, Snow made sure that there was nothing, or rather no one, unusual in her room. Once she was sure about that, Snow locked her door before entering the bedroom.

Hitting a button, Snow pealed her folded wings off of her body and placed them on a chair. Looking at the bed, Snow pulled the blankets off of the bed and made herself a nest on the floor. She couldn't sleep high up off the floor. It was uncomfortable and she never got any sleep. The most that she could handle was a couple of mattresses on the ground.

Settling onto her nest, Snow curled up, with her head on her hands, and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Where is the young Snow?" Loki asked, approaching the group as they walked down the hall.

"Lady Snow has retired to her rooms for the evening." Hogun answered. Lady Sif had rejoined the group during dinner, having saw that Snow was not with them. They were nearing Snow's rooms, heading towards Thor's room.

Loki nodded at the answer and made to continue on when they heard an ear splitting scream from Snow's room. All of the Asgardians ran to her room and, finding the door locked, broke down the door to get to Snow. As they made their way into Snow's, she screamed again, but this one was cut off half way.

Bursting into her bedroom, the Asgardians expected to see Snow getting attacked, but instead they found Snow tangled in her blankets stuck in a nightmare. Her face was pinched, and half whimpers were escaping her.

"Lady Snow? Lady Snow, awaken now." Snow's eyes opened at Loki's demand, blinking rapidly as she came back to herself. She launched herself up, grabbed two fist fulls of Loki's shirt, and stared him straight in the eye.

"Never. NEVER try to save me. No matter what. Understand?" Snow growled. Her eyes were a flinty blue. "Understand?" she shook his shoulders.

"I shall try to abide by thy wishes child." Loki assured her.

"Good. That's good." Snow released her grip of Loki and sank back into her pillows, blinking slowly until sleep reclaimed her.

"Tis not a normal dream that the Lady Snow had." Lady Sif commented. They had retired to Thor's rooms, after Loki threw them out of Snow's room.

"Aye. The child clearly has seen something from the future. Does Loki know of what she meant?" Volstagg asked Thor.

"I know not. Loki barely speaks to me, when he does it is with contemp. He would not tell me even if he knew." Thor answered.

"We shall watch and wait." Fandral said.

"Tis all we can do." everyone agreed with Hogun's bleak statement.

* * *

"Okay. This is getting ridiculous." Snow pouted. It was the next day at breakfast, and she was sitting with Loki, Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three. Loki was ignoring everyone around him, and kept glaring and mocking Thor. Her black hair was once again in a braid.

"What, little Lady Snow?" Volstagg asked.

"One, that nickname. I am so not that small. And for two, Loki and Thor. I'm going to fix you both. Follow me or face the consequences." Snow aimed for ominous but only hit caring. Snow got up and stared to walk away, her wings swishing behind her. When neither Thor or Loki followed her, she turned and threw a bread roll at each of their heads and they hit their targets. They got up and followed her, the rest staying behind because of a look Snow gave them.

Once they were in the hall, Snow turned and glared up at them.

"Take me to the stables. Please." Snow added nicely. Loki rolled his eyes in amusement before taking the lead. The Asgardians could tell that Snow was aiming for ominous and scary but her natural kind demeanor made her come off as worried, with kind and gentle undertones. Thor was ignored by Loki so he spoke to Snow as they walked.

"Saddle up. We're going riding." Snow order nicely. She saddled a black mare, petting the horses head while watching the brothers work.

Every so often, Loki would open his mouth to answer Thor, but then he would snap it shut and ignore Thor again. Thor would frown before continuing to talk about everything. Once they both had their horses saddled, Snow pulled herself up and into the saddle. Clicking her tongue, she lead them out of the stables and towards the woods that she could she. The brothers followed her, unwilling to leave her on her own.

Galloping though the woods, Snow used the time that she had to figure out what she was going to do. Spying a clearing, she guided her horse into the clearing before turning her horse to face Loki and Thor.

"Dismount." She told them. She slid off of her horse and grabbed the reins, watching as they did the same thing.

"Good boys!" She praised. The Asgardians shot her almost identical disgruntled looks, and Snow could clearly see that they had been raised together.

"Now, you two are going to sit down, shut up, and listen to each other. I am not leaving until you two have talked. I am not one for waiting and that's why I'm acting out. When I have to I can wait for days, and I plan to do just that." With that, Snow pulled herself into a tree and sat on a branch.

"Tis insanity. I shall not speak to him just because thou wishes me to." Loki growled.

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere though. Come back for me. And no I won't eat or drink anything you bring." Snow said, softly blackmailing them. Turning her back on the brothers, Snow pulled out her Ipod and played around with the settings that her wings could take while Thor tried to get Loki to talk to him.

After hours of Loki failing to change Snow's mind, he finally whirled on Thor.

"Lady Snow wants to talk, fine, we shall talk." he growled. Snow smirked to herself when she heard Loki start to rant about the same things that he had spoken about with her. Thor thundered back, saying how he didn't know and how he hadn't understood when he was but a child himself. Snow plugged her ears for a while, as the brothers kept getting louder, before suddenly they both seemed to lose the energy to yell any longer.

Going back to her Ipod, Snow couldn't help but eye the trees around her warily. She had seen this place in a vision, the nightmare that she had had last night. In the nightmare, she had been riding along with Loki and Thor when creatures came out of a portal and attacked them. Thor and Loki had stayed back to protect a fleeing Snow, when she had been blindsided. Loki came to her rescue, getting himself captured in the process.

Lost in her musing, Snow almost fell out of her tree with a yelp when someone grabbed her barefoot. Gasping, Snow calmed herself down before looking down at Loki.

"Did you have a nice chat?" She asked innocently. Loki glared, making her heart hurt. Snow had known that Loki would be angry if she dragged them out to the woods today, but that was exactly why she had done it. With Loki angry with her, it made him even more unlikely to rescue her. Snow could sense that something bad would happen if he was taken, so after they got back today she was not going to leave the castle or training yard. She would put up with Loki being forever angry with her if it meant that he was kept safe.

"We have spoken about what has been bothering us, aye. New light has been shone on the issue and we have worked through them." Thor beamed. Snow absently noted that Thor was like an overeager puppy, with him being always curious and never realizing until later that actions have consequences. Snow was pondering the fact as the three of them rode along the forest path, while Loki and Thor spoke behind her. She could tell that all was not perfect, but knew that the two were well on the way to having a better relationship.

It was nearing twilight, and as it got darker and darker the Asgardians closed in tighter around Snow, all of them sharing an uneasy feeling. Their horses picked up on the fact, and started trotting faster. Snow frowned, hoping against her gut feeling that she was wrong and that they would make it back to the castle fine.

It was not to be.

A portal opened out of nowhere, and they could see creatures coming towards them. "RUN! Do not stop. Do not look back!" Snow screamed. Her screamed jarred the two men into action. Thor and Loki threw themselves from the wildly bucking horses and towards the monsters.

"NO!" Snow yelled. She, too, threw herself from the horse and it bolted into the woods with its brethren. She figured that she would try to stop her vision by fighting in it, rather then run away. Snow wildly attacked the monsters, spitting and clawing like a cat. She had a small knife that she used, though it was almost useless. She snapped her wings out, catching several unawares and knocked them out. Thor was being overwhelmed with attackers, his hammer killing one only for three to take its place. Loki was _everywhere_, literary. With his magic there were at any time five of him running around killing things. She had a sinking suspicion that the one battling with her was the real Loki. Swearing, Snow made her way to Thor before taking defensive, and using all of the acrobatic and gymnastic skills that she knew to keep them from hitting Thor with the weapons that they had. Her wings came in handy when she had to shield, as they reacted to Snow's need. She was not Iron Man's daughter for nothing, she had been taught evading by the best of the best. She screamed, as one of the monsters caught her braid and pulled it taunt. She growled and just cut it off, her now ear-length hair bounced as she fought.

Thor, seeing his new partner keeping the creatures from hurting him, focused on destroying them rather then guarding himself. Loki left one of his clones (she still suspected that it was the real him) to help Snow guard Thor while the rest fought against the monsters. They were managing to hold their own, surprisingly, until one of the monsters hit Snow on the temple as she twisted and turned out of the way of another three creatures.

She collapsed, blinking slowly and half unconscious. Thor and the clones attacked the creatures with even more force, while the real Loki fell to his knees over her to protect her from an attack.

"Run. Get away." Snow whispered. Loki and she both knew that if her did in fact leave her, Snow would be taken. They also knew that if her didn't leave, Loki would be taken.

Loki looked Snow in the eyes, before smiling slightly. "Thou saved me once, now I shall return the favour. I thank thou, for reuniting me with my brother. I shall always be in your debt, Lady Snow of Midgard." Loki told her softly.

"No." Snow whispered as Loki turned and attacked with renewed viciousness. Snow tried to push herself up, so that she could help, but her body was refusing to respond. She knew that she was bleeding, as she could see the red running down the side of her face. She was helpless as Loki was over taken and dragged through the portal. Anger bubbled up inside of her, but it wasn't until Thor lost his hammer and was almost taken down that she reacted.

Power, pure and untamed, roared up inside of her body, lifting her off the ground. Her eyes turned a wild green, her short hair whipped around her head in a violent storm. The portal had closed, leaving behind the dead creatures with a few of their live brethren. The wind forced the creatures back and down, away from Thor. The wind blew gently around him in a warm breeze, a stark contrast to the winds that surrounded the monsters. Golden power raced along Snow's body as Thor watched her walk over and _lift his hammer. _She calmly walked over him and handed him his hammer before she threw her head back and screamed out her pain and rage.

The scream seemed to release he power that she held inside of herself and it exploded outwards, destroying the monsters while leaving Thor alone. Snow collapsed as though strings had been holding her up only to be cut all at once. The last thing that she saw was Thor's worried face, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Who ran me over with a bus?" Snow whispered. She had a splitting headache, and everything hurt. She forced herself to ignore the pain, just as she had done many times before, and sit up.

"Lady Snow! Thou is alive!" Runa gasped, jumping up from her chair.

"Runa? What's going on? What happened?" Snow looked at Runa confused.

"What does thee remember?" Runa asked gently, sitting back down.

"I was fighting beside Loki, protecting Thor while he and other Loki's blew up things. We were winning, but then I got hit. I think I remember Loki giving himself up for me, but everything is really fuzzy so I can't quite remember." she answered, massaging her temples with her fingertips.

"Aye. Tis what happened Lady Snow." Runa nodded. She looked uncomfortable before speaking again. "My Lady, I must fetch Prince Thor. He has asked to be told when thou awakens." Runa left the room quickly. Snow blinked after her, leaning forwards with her elbows on her knees. She looked herself over, and she was covered in bruises, with random cuts and scrapes covering her. Other then what felt like stitches on her temple, she had no major injuries.

"I'm confuzzled." she sighed. She managed to make her headache fade away to a manageable degree by the time that Thor slammed the door open. He had lost his armour, and had bandages wrapped around his upper right arm, his left leg that she could see though his leggings, and had a cut from his temple to his lip.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to smash the door open?" she asked mildly.

"I apologize little Lady Snow. It gladdens my heart that thou is alright." he sat beside Snow on the bed that she was on. Snow took in the dark circles under his eyes, the slump of his shoulders, and how his head was slightly bowed before wrapping her skinny arms around him. He hug her to him, burying his face in her hair. She remembered cutting it all off in a flash.

"Loki's gone, isn't he?" Snow mumbled.

"Aye." Snow snuggled closer to Thor, hearing his voice break on the one word. They remained that way for a long time, simply coming to terms with losing him.

"At least he was taken after you two had made up. We'll find him. Or maybe he will find us." Snow said kindly.

"We can only hope." Thor nodded. He kept Snow wrapped in his arms, thinking back to when they were children and he and Loki would curl up together after a nightmare. Eventually, Thor stood with a sleeping Snow in his arms and walked her to her room, where he put her down in her nest of blankets. He turned to leave when he heard her whimper, beginning to enter a nightmare. Thor ran a hand through her hair, soothing her back into a restful sleep. Snow latched onto his arm and refused to let go, so Thor laid beside her and smiled sadly when Snow used him as a pillow, just as Loki would when they had been children.

* * *

Snow growled when her pillow tried to move away, only to let out a purr-like noise when a hand ran through her hair. Several minutes later Snow clued into the fact that there was someone petting her hair, and that her pillow was moving.

"Why am I using you as a pillow?" Snow asked Thor.

"Thou did not wish for me to leave, and I had not the heart to leave." he rumbled. Snow nodded, before she sat up with a yawn.

"I shall leave thou to prepare for the day, little Lady Snow." Thor told her, before taking her leave.

Snow wandered into the bathroom, and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked awful, several different lengths from where she had chopped it off with her knife. Sighing, she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut strands off so that it looked better. The end result was Snow having hair that stuck up in every direction, in a boyish style.

Going over to her chest of clothes, she put on a pair of dark blue leggings and a light blue blouse with a matching corset. She put her wings back on, before exciting her room. She walked to Thor's rooms, and knocked on the door. Hearing Thor call for her to enter, she walked into the room. She took a deep breath, looked up at Thor, and spoke.

"Teach me how to protect." She requested, her voice going steely.

* * *

**ANSWERS: **

**ReikoTakara: Thank you! I made it longer.**

**WhoCanRemember: Another update!**

**horsequeen1379: I know. Poor little Snow.**

**Guest: Sorry, I didn't realize that I was being confusing. You won't find out who Snow's mom until much, much later in the series... Though I will admit that you are close... ;P And Tony will come about, but not until after the Avengers movie happens. **

**aliciasellers75: Thank you I'm glad you like it. **


	7. Fighting, Magic, Books

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Its teen for now but will be mature. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_Going over to her chest of clothes, she put on a pair of dark blue leggings and a light blue blouse with a matching corset. She put her wings back on, before exciting her room. She walked to Thor's rooms, and knocked on the door. Hearing Thor call for her to enter, she walked into the room. She took a deep breath, looked up at Thor, and spoke._

_"Teach me how to protect." She requested, her voice going steely._

Thor blinked, as it was the first time he had ever heard her voice sound anything less than kind and calm. Looking over her, Thor saw that her eyes were solemn and serious, the kindness that was normally present was gone. He knew that Loki being taken was the reason for the change, and hated the fact.

"Aye, I will teach you little lady Snow." Thor nodded. Snow held back rolling her eyes, before deciding to let the nicknames that she had been given go.

"Thank you." Snow half smiled before turning and leaving his room. Thor finished preparing for the day, and went to find Snow and breakfast. Snow was easy to find, as she was sitting on the ground playing with the metal sheet that manipulated her wings.

"Come, little lady Snow. Tis time to have breakfast." Thor offered. Snow made a face before accepting his hand out. They walked down the halls in silence, in stark contrast with the first they had gone down to breakfast together. Once there, the Warriors Three all swept Snow into bear hugs. She patted their backs, and sat at the table and nibbled at some food. She didn't a lot, but she ate enough to get Thor and the others off of her back. After breakfast, they made their way down to the training yards.

The walk to the training yards let the mood change once more. As they walked, Snow was swept up into a heated conversation with Fandral, debating the pros and cons of living on Midgard. Snow went out of her way to confuse the Asgardians with references to movies and shows, and then giggling when they didn't understand.

Once there, Snow was paired with Fandral and he showed her different hand-to-hand combat. She watched how he demonstrated the moves carefully, before using her natural grace and flexibility to copy him. They had decided that since she already knew the basics for swordplay and archery, they were working on teaching Snow how to hold her own and win a fight, rather then her just evade and run away. By midday, Snow had little problems copying any of the moves that all of them showed to her. Working through lunch, she was put into mock battles against each of the Asgardians. Snow never won, but she could evade from their capture for going on ten minutes and land a few solid blows in. She lasted less than a minute against all of them at once.

"Twas a valiant effort, Lady Snow." Volstagg consoled, patting her head. Snow glared caughpoutedcaugh up at him.

"It could have been better." Snow grumbled.

"Thou shall become better over time, child." Hogun told her.

"I know." she sighed. She forced herself to cheer up.

"You four are amazing, though. The best fighters I have ever seen." she complemented.

"Thank you, child." Thor rubbed her short hair. Fandral and Snow eyed each other before taking off, running as fast as they could back to the castle. Thor, Hogun, and Volstagg chased after the duo but arrived after Snow and Fandral. Snow was laughing, the fast run releasing the tension that she felt within herself. Thor threw her over his shoulder and carried her towards dinner. Snow made faces at the Warriors Three, who made them back, only to get looks from the people who could't see Snow's faces.

Thor set her down in a chair that Hogun had pulled out, and Fandral pushed her to the table while Volstagg set a small mountain of food in front of her. Snow pouted at them, only to get met with blank looks.

"Oh alright. I'll eat it." Snow huffed good naturedly. The Asgardians shared a look before smiling, glad to see the tiny child eating. They ensured that Snow was never not in good cheer over dinner, by telling stories and generally having a good time.

By the time that Snow went to bed, her sides hurt from laughing. Her stomach was cramping, as though she was going to throw up again. By the time Snow fell asleep, she had in fact thrown up, but she was still in good spirits.

_"I miss Loki." _Snow thought, thoughts turning dark.

_"So does Prince Thor, Snowdrop." _Heimdall's voice entered her head.

_"Hello Heimdall, how are you?" _Snow thought back, happier.

_"I am well, child. I am sorry that you were unable to save Prince Loki. I can not see him." _Heimdall sounded very frustrated.

_"It's not your fault, Heimdall. I should have saved him." _Snow tried to project caring and contentment to him with her mind.

_"Tis not your fault, either." _Heimdall told her.

_"How bout I come join you for lunch tomorrow? We could spend some time together. I came here because of you, I would like to get to know you." _Snow asked.

_"I would like that, child." _Snow could tell he nodded.

_"I'll make and bring lunch!" _Snow chirped mentally. The connection was cut, and Asha went to bed with a smile, thinking of what she should bring to the picnic lunch.

* * *

"I have something else to do today, so I can't train. Sorry, it came up rather last minute." Snow told them the next day at breakfast.

"Why, little lady?" Thor asked.

"I spoke to Heimdall last night, and we decided to have lunch together. I'm planning on going down to the kitchens and making punch before bringing it to him. That'll take up my morning, but we could do something after lunch." Snow said.

"Tis alright, Lady Snow. I wish to speak to my mother about what thou shall be trained in." Thor nodded. Snow was curious, but she let it go. After she had eaten enough to please the Asgardians, Snow disappeared down to the kitchens.

Once she was there, she was given permission from the kitchen staff to work with whatever she would like to. Thanking the staff, Snow pulled down some of the more ingredients and got to work. By the time she had stopped, it was nearing midday.

Snow hurried away from the kitchen, going back to her room. There, she grabbed one of the baskets that she had in her room. It was large enough to fit one of the blankets that she used in her nest, and still had a large amount of room left. Hurrying back to her food in the kitchen, she arranged it neatly in her basket. Thanking the staff once more, Snow hurried away.

Coming by an open window, Snow eased herself outside before flying off, heading towards the big rainbow bridge that she could see. Snow knew that that was were Heimdall would be, as she knew that he was the keeper of the bridge. Snow flew carefully, keeping herself at an even pace to keep the basket level. It seemed to take a while to get to the bridge, but it was nothing to how long it would have taken to walk there without the help of her wings.

She landed outside of the entrance, and then walked in. She froze when she saw Lady Sif in a heated argument with Heimdall.

"I'll come back at another time?" she asked, turning to go.

"Nay, tis fine Snowdrop. Lady Sif twas just leaving." Heimdall told her. Snow stood there awkwardly as Sif glared at Heimdall, before giving Snow a look.

**&amp;If looks could kill...&amp; **Snow thought, making sure to keep the thought to herself.

"I made lots of food! I also brought a blanket, so we could have a picnic." Snow smiled, ignoring the tension that had been left over. Heimdall smiled, and Snow carefully pulled out the blue blanket and spread it around with Heimdall's help. Once that was done, Snow 'pushed' Heimdall so that he was sitting, getting him to rumble out a laugh. Once he was sitting, Snow set the food out. She had made several different types of sandwiches using different meats that she had found. She also had many different fruits that she had found, many of which Snow had never seen before. What took up most of the room in the basket, however, were all the sweet treats that she had made.

"I hope you like it." Snow sat down across from him and grabbed a cake. She almost always started with dessert.

"Aye, I shall, Little Snowdrop." Snow stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

Snow and Heimdall both relaxed over the time that they spent together, both happy to be spending time with someone who cared for the other. Snow was angry and horrified to find out that Heimdall spent most of his days alone, as most people did not come to see him. They left him out by the Bifrost to keep it safe, with few, if any, people around. They saw it as pointless because of the visions he had. They knew that he saw the conversation before it happened, so few saw reason to come visit. Heimdall assured her that he was fine with it, but Snow swore to come and see him at least every other day, unless she was stuck in the healing wing or something.

"Snowdrop, watch my sister. Her future is veiled to me, I believe she has something planned for you." Heimdall warned her. Snow nodded, though she wondered what Lady Sif would do to her.

"I had not wanted to be away from my house for longer then a week at a time, when should I go back? I know that I have spent quite a bit of time unconscious." Snow asked lightly.

Heimdall laughed. "Little Snowdrop, you can stay here until your training is done and then return. Asgardian time works different from mortal time. You could spend years here and when you go back but a week shall have past. You shall not age while here, none but the Asgardians shall know how long you spent away from Midgard."

"So I could stay here until I have learnt what I need to and go back without any side effects? What about any muscles that I build here? Will I still have them when I return?" Snow questioned, blinking up at him.

"Aye. Your body will adapt to the training but you will not age. Tis the magic that surrounds Asgard that allows this to be so. Do not dwell to much on it, for none can explain how this is." Heimdall warned.

"Ok. So I will just go with it. Easy enough." Snow shrugged and smiled.

By the time they had finished the meal, it was well past midday.

"I guess I have to get back. Before the Warriors Three and Thor come looking for me." Snow was amused by how overprotective most everyone from Asgard seem to be.

"Aye, Snowdrop, they shall wish to know where you are for many moons to come. As Loki was taken from us." Heimdall told her.

"So I'm going to have a group of large, overprotective protectors until we get Loki back?" Snow pouted. Heimdall laughed. Snow bid him goodbye, before expanding her wings and flying off, back towards the castle.

Arriving back at the castle, Snow flew up into the hallway that lead to her room. As she walked, intending to replace the blanket in her room, she ran head first into a brick wall - er, Thor. Looking up from the floor, Snow glared (coughpoutedcough) up at the mountain of a man.

"I am sorry, little lady Snow!" Thor boomed, helping her up.

"Its alright Thor, worse has happened to me." Snow smiled. Thor frowned, and then Frigga walked around him.

"Hello child." she seemed to coo. Snow blinked. It was confusing her as to why everyone was being nice to her.

"Greetings, your highness." Snow bowed her head, as Thor was literally still holding her up.

"Let us retire to my sons room, as we have been discussing thy training." Frigga said, before turning and heading back to Thor's room. He finally put her down, before leading her back to his room. Snow settled into a chair, her wings curling around her body.

"Child, does thou remember the golden power thee released after Loki was taken." Frigga asked.

"Nope. I don't really remember anything after I got hit on the head. I remember fighting, and getting hit, and then Loki was kneeling over me, and then Thor was." Snow searched her memories, but they came up blank.

"Little Snow, I wish for thou to concentrate and picture golden light along thy hand." Frigga requested softly. Snow shrugged lightly, before humouring the royal. She closed her eyes, held out her hand, and pictured golden light dancing along her hand.

"Good, child." Snow's eyes flew open in shock. Golden light was flowing across her hand like water.

"Well that's new." Snow closed her hand and the power formed into a ball, which Snow made disappear.

"I've never done that before. At least not that I can remember." Snow searched her memory but again came up blank.

"Child, if thou so wishes, I and a few others shall teach thee how to harness the powers that are within thou." Frigga offered. Snow blinked.

"If you want to." Snow nodded. She would never feel comfortable asking or accepting things. Not after everything that she had been through.

"Aye, child. It would be a pleasure. Now, I have been told that Thor and the Warriors Three have taken it upon themselves to teach thou how to protect thyself and others, correct?" Frigga asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Snow nodded.

"Then thou shall spend a day with them, and the next with myself. This shall stay as thy routine until thou has full control over the power. Is that agreeable, little Snow?"

"Yes. It is fine." Snow said softly. Frigga smiled and bid them goodbye.

"So what am I going to be learning?" Snow wondered.

"Thou shall learn swordplay, hand-to-hand combat, and how to use all different weapons." Thor told her.

"Sounds like fun. I think." Snow mused. They spoke for a little while longer before Thor left to change out of his armour and into something else. Snow stayed in the sitting room and played with her ipod and wing connections.

"Woot!" Snow exclaimed, smiling happily at her screen.

"What is it little lady Snow?" Thor asked from behind her, making her jump.

"Oh, I was able to warp my wings into having a battle mode. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I did." Snow explained.

"Battle mood?" Thor was confused. He was now wearing a red shirt, with black leggings, he had some armour on though no where near as much as what he had had. His cape was still there and Snow idly wondered if the thing ever came off. Snow had to stop herself from laughing as she imagined him sleeping in the cape.

"Yeah. See?" Snow stood, pressed a few things on her Ipod, and then each of her feathers thickened, pointed out slightly, and turned into razor sharp points. It made her wings look deadly when she expanded them. Snow pressed a different button and her wings went back to normal.

"I now have a battle mood. I had been thinking that I would have to design an entirely new set of wings to get a battle ready set, but now that I can do this I no longer have to." Snow explained, smiling. Thor lead her out of his room as she kept talking.

"I had been thinking about making my wings be able to allow me to be able to do tricks, but then I realized that I can already fly very well, and so I do not think that I will need wings for doing tricks in the air. I'm already so small that it is easier then what I thought it would be to do tricks in the air. So I don't have to make any modifications." Snow rambled. Thor smiled, glad that he could see that Snow was slowly coming out of her shell again.

By the time that Snow and Thor had made it to the - as Snow dubbed it - mess hall, dinner was in full swing. People were loudly, boisterously, speaking to one another. There were people playing instruments in a corner, barely able to be heard over the chatter. Snow rolled her eyes as Thor danced her across the room, getting laughs and praises from many of the people. Snow was laughing and out of breath by the time Thor plopped her into her seat. Once again, a large plate of food was placed in front of her, and she pouted at the Warriors Three who looked back innocently.

Snow stuck her tongue out but starting nibbling at it, and the warriors cheered. Many new people were walking up and introducing themselves, and it was only because of Snow's impressive memory that she was able to even remember their names. Many told tales of battle that they had been on with Thor and the Warriors Three, and praising her for getting herself such capable teachers.

Lady Sif wandered up to them during one such tales, and it put Snow on edge instantly. She remembered what Heimdall had told her, and was waiting for something to happen. After several minutes of Snow watching her, she relaxed slowly as Lady Sif seemed to be content to talk to Volstagg. That was her first mistake, relaxing. Her second was allowing Thor to draw her into a conversation.

Thor watched as Sif put a white powder in Snow drink after looking around to see if anyone was watching. She obviously missed Thor's gaze, or assumed that he was to involved in his conversation to notice what she was doing. Thor opened his mouth to warn Snow that Lady Sif had put something in her drink, not that he thought that it was anything bad as Lady Sif wouldn't hurt anyone undeserving let alone a young child, but Snow had already taken a drink. There wasn't very much left in her glass, and she downed it in one go.

Thor knew that something was wrong. Snow had suddenly gone quiet, a look of confusion on her face. Snow's eyes widened, and she made a grab for the metal device that was on the table in front of her.

"Little Snow, are you alright?" he asked. Snow seemed to ignore him, as she tried to do something on the device. Her hands curled into themselves, and she dropped the metal sheet. Her body followed her hands, and she curled into a tight ball on the chair. Her wings were pressed close to her body, and it appeared as though she was restraining herself from something.

"Little Snow?" Hogun asked urgently. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif were watching now, all concerned.

Snow's back suddenly arched, her eyes a wide black colour, and she _screamed. _It was an ear-splitting, chilling scream, the likes of which the Asgardians hoped that they would never hear again. Her chair tumbled backwards, spilling Snow to the ground. She was writhing on the ground, her body twisting into unnatural shapes as she clawed at her skin, all the while screaming.

"GET A HEALER NOW!" Thor roared. People were already running for a healer, but more left. Many ran from the room, unable to handle Snow's screams. Hogun and Volstagg held down her arms, as she had already clawed bloody lines into her skin. Thor placed Snow's head on his lap, to keep her head from smashing into the floor.

"DO NOT LET LADY SIF LEAVE!" Thor thundered. Fandral grabbed Lady Sif, who seemed frozen to the spot.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Snow gasped between screams. Thor tried to sooth her, running a hand through her hair and whispering meaningless phrases to her. Her head thrashed back and forth, while her screams were cracking and breaking. Her golden power had reacted, and it was swirling around her in bursts. Each new burst made Lady Sif flinch, while it wrapped around Thor and the Warriors Three gently.

"What has happened to Lady Snow?" A healer asked as they knelt beside the four.

"Lady Sif put a powder in Little Snow's drink. Little Snow drank it and has been screaming since." Thor told them.

"What did you give the little lady?" Fandral demanded. Sif was pale, looking at Snow in horror.

"I gave her naught else but a powder to make the wings real. I knew not that this would happen." Sif was shaking as Snow's voice went hoarse but her thrashing continued.

"YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Heimdall roared as he stormed into the room. He glared at his sister before turning to the healers, who were about to give Snow a potion.

"No, the little lady cannot have anything." Heimdall told her. The healer looked mournfully at the child, who was thrashing still and gasping broken moans and groans.

"What is ailing her, Heimdall?" Volstagg asked.

"Her wings are becoming real." Heimdall said gravely. When they still looked confused, Heimdall continued. "Her wings are metal. In order to become real, the metal has to become bone, flesh, and blood. The metal must go somewhere, as it cannot just disappear. The metal is encasing all of her bones in metal. She has much metal in the wings, as each feather is metal. It will be days before the metal settles in her body." Heimdall knelt next to Snow's head.

"Will she even survive it?" Fandral asked, looking at the thrashing girl with pity. Her struggles were getting weaker, and her voice was almost gone. They could all tell that the pain had not passed, only that her body was unable to continue to react as strongly.

"I know not. Snow is strong, but she is still but a child. She has lived through much in her life already, but not even she can live through everything. She may meet her match with this pain." Heimdall said quietly. He placed a gentle hand on her head, and Snow seemed to not be thrashing quiet as much. The Warriors Three looked away from her twitching body, while Thor's face became stony.

"Come, let us move her to the healing wing. She will be more comfortable in a bed." The healer said. Thor nodded and carefully pulled Snow into his arms. She whimpered and thrashed a little as she was moved.

"I have you child. Ssh." Thor soothed. He walked towards the healing wing, doing his best to ignore Snow's broken pleads that she was sorry, and that she wouldn't do it again, and to make it stop.

Entering the healing wing, Thor gently placed Snow on the soft bed. The Warriors Three had followed him, while Heimdall had returned to the Bifrost with the still shell shocked Sif.

"One, two during the day, waiting with Lady Snow at a time please. So that the other patients will not be disturbed." Eir asked them. The Warriors Three nodded and left, leaving Thor to sit with Snow.

"Prince Thor, speak with the little lady. Give her something to think of rather than the pain she is feeling." Healer Eir told him. She placed a cold cloth on Snow's forehead before going to check on her other patients.

* * *

Over the next four days, Snow was never left alone. Thor never left the healing wing, he was with her the entire time. Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg visited often, though one at a time. Whenever one of them visited, they would described their stories and adventures with more enthusiastically.

The second day of Snow being incapacitated with pain, they noticed that she would calm down a small bit and her eyes would open when they spoke with enthusiasm. This prompted them having Thor and one of the Warriors Three with her at all times. Snow continued to twitch and struggle with varying degrees of strength over the days. She was rarely able to give voice to her pain though, as she had long since lost her ability to make very much sound.

During the days, they watched as the metal feathers slowly gained softness and became real feathers. The transformation started at the bottom and worked its way upwards. They watched as the thick metal band became bone, then white skin grow over the exposed bone, flesh, and beginnings of blood. The intricate web that Snow had designed to allow her wings to fly even without feathers became strong blood, skin, and flesh.

On the eve of the fourth day, Thor watched as the base of Snow's wings fully connected with her body. The pale skin from Snow's back grew up and attached to the white, silky skin of her wings. Her wings fluttered once, and Thor watched as the last of the metal under the wings seemed to mold into her body.

Thor let out a relived breath, thinking that it was over, when Snow - who had gone limp for the first time in four days - whimpered again.

_&amp;The metal is encasing all of her bones.&amp; _Thor remembered what Heimdall said.

"It is almost over, brave child." Thor whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. He could see the metal rise through the bones in her wings, encasing them as well. His fist tightened in the pillow as he watched it creep across the body of her wings. The thick bone on the top of her wing was encased first, and then it slithered down the small bones in the wings.

Finally, nearing midnight, Snow went completely limp. Thor and Volstagg - who was with him - called for a healer, who examined Snow.

"The little one seems fine, she is merely unconscious from exhaustion." Eir told them gently.

"Will she awaken?" Thor asked anxiously. Eir hesitated.

"I know not for certain. If she does, she may not remember what has happened. She may remember nought but pain. I do not know how this much pain would have affected an Asgardian man, let alone a Midgardian man. A Midgardian child experiencing this pain? I did not think she would live." Eir told them honestly. "All we can do is hope for the best." With that gloomy thought, Eir left them to await the awakening of the little one.

* * *

**I was going to leave it here, but decided to play nice... Mwahahahahahahahah**

* * *

Snow tried to type in the code to get her wings off, feeling the bubbling of the metal within them. The pain grew more extreme and her hands refused to straighten. They curled into balls and the ipod fell to the floor. Snow gave up struggling and curled into a ball, fighting back screams of pain.

In the distance, she could hear someone ask in her if she was alright. She didn't know who was asking, as the pain was getting to great to bare. Unable to contain the pain that she was feeling in her body, Snow's back arched, her eyes opened, and she screamed. She fell backwards and tried to claw out her acid feeling wings, only to be grabbed and held down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Snow gasped, hearing a man yelling. The pain making her revert back to how she acted when she was in foster care. She continued to fight against those holding her, while her head was placed in someone's lap.

Snow head people talking, and tried to get away. If she got away, the pain would stop. A hand was placed gently on her forehead, and she felt a tug in the back of her mind. Unable and unwilling to resist the tug if it meant less pain she allowed it to pull her away.

She ended up on the floor of the room that was inside her head. She could still feel the pain, only a little bit more dulled then the what she was out of the room. She laid on the floor, writhing on the floor until she was swept into arms. It took her a moment to realize that she was rapidly switching from the room in her head to the outside world. Regardless of this fact, she kept up her pleads to stop and that she would be better and she was sorry for what she did.

The next days were spent in a haze of pain. Snow alternated between being held in Heimdall's arms and listening to Thor and the Warriors Three stories. When she was with Heimdall he would sooth and rock her, while telling her stories from Midgard and his own life. She remembered little, and spent most of her time trying to get the pain to stop. She would thrash and tried to claw at her skin, only for Heimdall to keep her arms pinned to her or being to exhausted to move when she was with the outside world.

She was with Heimdall when the pain stopped. Her mind flitted back to her body before she could stop it, just in time for her to feel the metal bubble up again and encase the newly made bones on her back. She whimpered, wondering what she had done in her life that had earned her this punishment. She was wondering what she had done that was so bad that it had earned her acid being spread through her body.

The pain stopped suddenly, and Snow's body gave into the exhaustion she felt pulling at her body.

* * *

When Snow woke up next, she was laying on her stomach. She groaned, wondering why her very bones felt so heavy. She flinched when the hazy memories of pain came back to her.

"Little Snow?" Thor asked softly from somewhere on her right.

"Hmm?" Snow turned her head towards him and opened an eye.

"How do you feel?" Thor's voice was quiet.

"Heavy." she whispered, voice cracking. She felt a dull wave of alarm as someone on her left grabbed her and gently turned her over and sat her up. Snow opened both eyes and raised her head. She spied Fandral, who had been the one who had lifted her up while Thor offered her a glass of water. Snow lifted a shaking hand and took a drink, with the help of Thor who refused to let go.

"Thank you." Snow rasped. "Can someone help me up please?" she requested softly.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Thor asked. Snow shrugged, but started to pull herself up using Fandral's shoulders. Fandral quickly braced Snow's body and helped her up, while Thor hurried over to them. Thor and Fandral each had one of Snow's arms over their shoulders while Snow regained her footing. They slowly walked out and into the hall, while Snow was regaining more and more of her balance and center of gravity. As she walked, she stopped leaning as heavily on the two warriors and walked under her own power. By the time that they reached the end of the hall, Snow was walking fine again.

"So when does my training begin again?" Snow asked softly, turning to them. She was standing completely under her own power, making the Asgardians gape at her.

"Little Lady, you must take a few days to rest." Hogun told her, walking up with Volstagg.

"But I'm ok now. I want to get back to training." Snow pouted, looking up at the Asgardians with large, clear baby blue eyes.

"The next day of your training will be with my mother, I shall speak with her to see when the training will commence." Thor told her solemnly. Snow nodded, willing to wait another few days if she had to.

"Lady Snow! It gladdens me to see thee well!" Frigga exclaimed as they entered the hall. Snow was pulled into a gentle hug by her, which Snow hesitantly returned.

"I am glad to be up and about again, my lady." Snow said softly. She sat at the spot that Thor pulled out the chair to, and sat down. It was the midday meal, and she enjoyed eating while listening to Thor and Frigga talk about Snow's training. It had been decided that Snow would be with Frigga tomorrow, learning how to control her magic, where Frigga could keep an eye on her and how she was doing. The rest of today would be spent with Snow talking it easy, advise that Snow was planning on ignoring somewhat and going to spent the rest of the day with Heimdall.

As lunch drew to a close, Thor lead the way back to his room with the Warriors Three following Snow. She paused by and open window.

"Are you alright little lady?" Thor asked instantly. Snow smiled.

"I am fine, Thor. I wish to spend the day with Heimdall though, to see how he is doing. If that is alright. I promise that I will rest once I am with him." Snow assured. The four looked torn, but looking at Snow's large blue eyes they gave in.

"Alright, little lady. I shall accompany you, as we do not know how you will react when you fly." Thor told her firmly when she looked like she was going to argue. Snow sighed but agreed, and soon Thor was watching over a slowly flying Snow as she got use to her wings once more.

Snow flapped her wings and flew towards the bridge where she knew Heimdall would be. She was a little off with her flying, but she quickly got her baring's again and flew the same as what she use to.

She landed outside of the camber, with Thor right beside her. It took Snow a second to get her balance back but she managed.

"HEIMDALL!" Snow yelled, walking into the chamber with Thor a few steps behind her. Snow squeaked as Thor wrapped an arm around Snow and pulled her behind him as Heimdall and Lady Sif walked out. Snow watched with wide eyes as Thor drew his hammer and stood in front of her protectively. Lady Sif held her hands up and out in surrender.

"I am sorry for what I did to you, child. I did not mean for it to happen." Lady Sif told her softly. Snow blinked.

"What didn't you mean to do?" Snow asked quietly, peaking around Thor's bulk.

"I was the one who gave you the powder that put you through all the pain. I did not know that would happen, verily." Lady Sif bowed her head in shame.

"It's ok. I know you didn't. I can feel you didn't. You see," Snow walked out from behind Thor as much as he would let her. "I can sense emotions and the intentions of people, I have always been able to. When I was younger it was something that I was unable to control, just like my colour-changing hair, but now I can. It's ok, no one could have foreseen what I was going to go through. I forgive you." Snow said to her gently. Lady Sif let out a laugh that was half way between a laugh and a cry.

"How can you forgive what I have done? How can I forgive what I have done?" Lady Sif asked rhetorically. Snow answered anyways.

"Anger, pain, resentment, fear, hate, those emotions get you no where. They only lead to more anger, or fear, or pain. If I forgive and let the feelings go, and replace them with caring, love, hope, understanding, then the world doesn't seem so evil and dark. The world be a better place if everyone let go of their anger and hate. Bitterness and hate lead to World Wars, which leads to innocents suffering. Bitterness leads to hate filled action, which will lead to retaliation, which will continue until someone pushes to far. I forgive and let the pain go, as nothing good comes from being bitter. If I try to be caring and considerate, then maybe people will treat me the same. I treat others how I wish to be treated. I refuse to believe that what I have been through already in my life is what I have to look forwards to for the rest of my life. One day I will be able to take care of others the way I have wanted to be treated, and be free of the people who mistreat me. I try to always be kind, caring, gentle, but I fear that I do not always come across that way. I fear that I come across as selfish and rude and mean. I try very hard to be as kind as possible, as that is how I want others to treat me. You can forgive yourself when you allow yourself to realize that I have forgiven you." Snow patted her arm, and gave her a small smile. No one had realized that Snow had moved.

"You are to kind, Lady Snow." Lady Sif said, before turning and walking away. Thor gave Snow a one armed hug before leaving and following Lady Sif.

"How are you, little Snowdrop?" Heimdall asked, coming up to her. Snow smiled brightly.

"I'm much better now, thanks! I think that my healing ability is allowing me to adapt much fast to the metal in my bones than what I normally would be able to do. I think that by tomorrow I will be perfectly fine." Snow sat on the ground, flexing her toes and noting that she had not had to wear shoes since she had gotten to Asgard, which she loved.

"I am glad, little Snowdrop." Heimdall sat down beside her.

"Thank you for keeping me sane. Had I been alone through all of that pain, I probably wouldn't have made it. But when I was with you it was bearable, as I could feel the concern and caring that you had." Snow leaned against Heimdall.

"I am glad that I was able to help." Heimdall told her. The two of them spent the rest of the day talking about what Snow had seen so far in her dreams, and what Heimdall knew about the inner workings of Asgard. Heimdall was the one who convinced Snow that all of her nightmares that she had that she didn't understand were visions of the future.

"That actually makes sense. I think I knew that in part, I just had never put it together fully. Sometimes the dreams are clear enough for me to pick out that they are visions, but other times they only confuse me. I wonder if I will be able to gain more control over them while I am here." she mused.

"I am one of your teachers, little Snowdrop. I shall teach you how to control them." Heimdall promised.

"What will you be teaching me?" Snow wondered, looking up at him.

"I will be teaching you how to close your mind from outside influences, how to control your visions, and teaching you the Allspeak. It will allow you to speak any language in the known universe." Sow hummed.

"Sounds good. I already know how to speak a few languages so that will be fun." As one, Snow and Heimdall turned to look at the entrance, where Thor had landed.

"Hullo." Snow gave a little wave and stood.

"Greetings. Tis time for dinner, which you will not be missing." Thor said sternly. Snow stuck her tongue out but followed him anyways, waving back at Heimdall. Exiting the room, Snow followed Thor into the sky and towards the mess hall. Snow tried out some turns and rolls while flying, and was please when she managed them without incident. Thor kept a careful eye on her, ready to intervene if she looked like she was struggling.

Landing in the entrance way, Thor led her into the mess hall, where Volstagg and Fandral pulled her into a hug. Snow laughed lightly.

"I am fine. Really, I am." Snow promised them. She was ignored, and spent the dinner with four people who ensured that nothing was going to go wrong.

Snow managed to escape her followers by claiming that she was tired. This lead to her being herded to her room, where she was given several more blankets and pillows for her nest. The Warriors Three and Thor fussed over Snow until she chased them out with her fake yawning. After giving her strict instructions to rest, she was left alone.

Pulling her violin case closer to her, Snow opened it. She pulled out a folded piece of art paper and smoothed it out. It spanned from her right shoulder to the tip of her middle finger on her left hand, and ran the length from the top of her head to her hips. On it, there were twelve figures.

One of them was a child of about ten years old, while another was a newborn in a pink blanket. The new born was being held by a woman in a pink t-shirt with a light green blanket over her lap, obviously having just given birth to the child. She had long brown hair, and her face outline was facing the child. Her face had not been filled in, and a hulk of a man was standing sitting her on the edge of the bed. He had shaggy blonde hair, with a red cape and silvery armour. His face - not filled out - was pointed towards the woman on the bed. On the other side of the woman, stood another man with grey/brown hair. He had on a collared green shirt, with blue jeans. His face was also focused on the two on the bed. Beside him was a younger woman, who had wavy dark brown hair. She had a long sleeved blue shirt on, which covered her hands which were being held to her stomach in an nervous gesture. She had black leggings on. Beside her, was two men. Both had collared shirts on, though different colours. The one with blonde hair had on a brown plaid shirt, while the one with wavy black hair had on an purple shirt who was also kneeling. Both had brown dress pants on. In front of the two men, was the little boy of ten years old. He had black hair, and his face was buried in the blonde mans chest. The blonde man hand a hand on his shoulder, while the black haired man was rubbing his back and had his forehead press against the back of the boys head. He had a black shirt with black jeans, and was bare footed.

On the other side of the small family, there was a red haired woman. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and one of her hands rested on her stomach. She had a long sleeved crimson shirt on, with black pants. Beside her, was a tall man. His hair was cut short, and he had a tight purple t-shirt on along with cargo pants. One of his hands covered the woman's hands on her stomach. Beside them, was another black haired man, this on with a beard. His was the only face filled out, and only because Snow had seen it many, many times. It was her Father Tony, and his face was filled with regret and remorse. His brown eyes were watching the new mother, and he looked to have a film of tears covering his eyes. He had on a Black Sabbath t-shirt, while wearing black pants.

They were all in an bedroom, with the woman in the middle the star of the room. The man was sitting with his back facing one corner of the room, while the doorway to the room was the angle at which the picture was being drawn. The two men with the child, the wavy haired young woman, and the other man were standing close to the bed, and faded grey wings were just able to encircle them. The girl in the corner of the room, in between the red haired woman and the man sitting on the bed, was a girl. She was in her mid to late twenties, and had what appeared to be dark hair. It was hard to tell though, as she was drawn in light greys. She appeared to be faded from the picture, with no colour on her body. She was standing in the corner of the room, in the opposite corner of the view that the artist was drawing from. She had very faded wings, which had flared up and encircled them all, protecting them one last time.

Her face, too, was filled in, only because Snow saw it every time she looked in a mirror. Snow _knew_ that this drawing was one of her visions from the future, just as she knew that she would not live to see this vision come true. Snow had a feeling that she was going to die before she turned thirty, and was perfectly ok with that as long as she didn't leave anyone from her life without someone to look after them.

Picking up one of the pencils from her violin case, Snow carefully drew in the hulking blonde mans face. When she had finished, she had drawn in Thor's face. He looked over the moon with happiness and love as he gazed at the woman and child on the bed, but even so he too was tinged with sadness. Snow frowned, wondering why he would not be completely happy. She was tired though, so she carefully folded back up her drawing and placed it back in her violin case, before rolling over and going to sleep, using one of her wings as a blanket.

* * *

"Thor, look at what I discovered I can still do!" Snow exclaimed when she saw him the next morning. Thor sat in the chair Snow 'pushed' him into and watched as she screwed up her face in concentration. Thor almost leapt back out of his seat when he saw her wings become encased in metal once more. They had the same metal points that, as Snow called it, her battle wings did.

"Are you alright, little Snow?" Thor asked anxiously, looking her over from head to toe.

"I'm fine Thor. I promise." Snow promised earnestly. "This doesn't hurt. I discovered it by accident last night after a nightmare. It merely feels like a pulling sensation from my bones. But With the metal on my wings, I will be able to fight with my wings still well protected."

"I am glad that it does not hurt, little Snow. Come, let us go to breakfast." Thor offered an arm and lead her to breakfast.

Snow was lead by a Mother Henning Thor to the mess hall. Once she was there, she was given a pile of food once more. Snow sighed. She had put on her matching gold blouses and leggings.

"You're going to do this every single time I sit down for a meal, aren't you?" Snow glowered. Or at least, she tried to. The Asgardians found it adorable that a small child was trying to make herself more intimidating than what she would ever be.

"Aye!" Volstagg grinned. Snow stuck her tongue out (causing laugher) before giving in and eating. Snow kept telling the Asgardians that she was alright, but they didn't seem to believe her. By the end of the meal, Snow was annoyed at the hovering of the men. She was sure that they were worse then what _Jarvis _was with her.

She was grateful when Thor lead her to his mother, as it meant that she would get away from the hovering. Thor knocked on a tall, beautifully crafted golden doors, making Snow feel like she was incredibly underdressed. Hearing a woman from within call for them to enter, Thor opened the door and lead Snow forwards. Sitting in the room, was Frigga and two others. One had long brown hair and the other had braided back blonde hair.

"Queen Frigga, Lady Birgitte, Lady Edda, my I present Lady Snow of Midgard." Thor said with a bow. Snow followed him in bowing, as she wasn't sure how one curtsied.

"Thank you, Thor. We shall take it from here." Frigga gently dismissed. Thor gave Snow a small push towards the trio, before taking his leave. Snow walked silently to the open chair before sitting down. She didn't know how to properly sit so she crossed her ankles, with her wings folded tightly to her back.

"Greetings, Lady Snow of Midgard. I am Lady Edda." the brown haired woman introduced.

"Greetings, Lady Edda." Snow bowed her head.

"I am Lady Birgitte, little Snow." the blonde haired one introduced.

"Greetings." Snow smiled.

"We are going to cast a spell that will tell us what powers thou has. It will not hurt, I swear." Frigga told her solemnly.

"It's fine." Snow held still as a light blue magic settled over her, before dispersing.

"Lady Snow, thou have the powers of telekinetic, a minor mind reading ability, thou has vast healing abilities, thou can manipulate the earth, the ability to see future, thy bones are encased in metal, and thou can make your wings entirely metal if thou so wishes. Thou is able to control the metal that is within thy body. Thee will also be able to change thy appearance as thou so wishes. Also, a power that I do not understand. Thou can use and understand all electronics with out having to be taught? Does thou know what electronics are?" Frigga asked. Snow smiled.

"Aye. They are a Midgardian technology. Midgard is full of electronics."

"Have you used any of the powers before, child?" Lady Birgitte asked.

"Yes. I can change hair and eye colour as I wish. I have been able to sense what the intentions of others were. It was how I kept myself safe, or at least as safe as I could keep myself. I have always been good with electronics, and I have always healed very quickly. I like to feel the earth under my feet, which is why I hate wearing shoes on my feet. I think that is all that I have been able to use." Snow told them honestly. Frigga smiled.

"Tis good, child. We know what we shall teach thee." Lady Edda told her. Snow straightened in her seat.

"Focus and draw forth thy golden power, which I believe to be the telekinetic power." Frigga instructed. Snow obediently closed her eyes and called it forth, shocked at how easily it came to her.

"Now..." Frigga began, and Snow knew that she was in for a long morning.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Heimdall!" Snow's wings flapped twice before she landed lightly on her feet.

"Tis alright child." Heimdall assured.

"I was kept late by Queen Frigga and Lady's Edda and Birgitte. They're teaching me how to control my powers. I have also been discouraged from wearing shoes, which I love!" Snow told him, leaning against a wall.

"I am glad that you are happy. Come, sit and let us begin." Heimdall said, sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk that had appeared over night. Snow curled up in the other chair, at ease with Heimdall in a way she wasn't quite able to manage with anyone else.

"So, what are we going to work on first? And I brought one of my drawings, one that I somehow know is about the future. I didn't know if it was important or not." Snow handed him her piece of art paper, which he took and examined.

"Do you know who the others in the picture are yet?" Heimdall asked, placing the paper on the desk with a concerned frown.

"No, but I have seen them in my dreams. The ones about the future." Snow said softly.

"They shall be important. I believe I know who they are, but knowing for certain will come with time. You shall find them on Midgard." Heimdall told her, finally taking his eyes away from the picture.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." Snow giggled at Heimdall's faintly confused expression before focusing on her lesson, which Heimdall had just started to give.

"We shall start with the most pressing concern, and allow you to be able to control your visions so you can get a proper nights sleep." Heimdall raised a hand to stop Snow's protest of not sleeping. "I know you have trouble sleeping as I did when I first started to get visions. Once you have more control over your visions, I shall teach you how to block your mind from being able to be read.

"Now, I wish for you to think back to how you feel in your visions, to what you feel." Heimdall instructed. Snow sighed, but did as she was told.

She remembered the terror of not being able to control what was going on. The pain from all the people in the vision that she could feel. The anger at being unable to save them. The helplessness. Under all of that, though, she felt something else. It was a feeling that she had never felt before, and couldn't name it. Struggling, Snow managed to pull the feeling to the forefront of her mind. With a gasp, her eyes flew open.

"Good, good job little Snowdrop. You have managed your first lesson in control." Heimdall held up a mirror and Snow blinked. Her eyes were the same shade of golden that Heimdall's were.

"The eyes are how I know that they are visions of the future." Heimdall told her.

"Oh." Snow looked up at Heimdall. "So what's next?" Heimdall smiled.

* * *

"Thor! Hi!" Snow giggled. The aforementioned god caught Snow as she launched herself at him, and he spun her around while she giggled.

"I have always wanted to do that." Snow said as she was put down. Thor grinned as Snow bent over and retrieved a book that she had dropped.

"Come! Let us head to our dinner!" Thor cheered. She was lead down the, by now, very familiar hall and into the mess hall, where she was placed before a mountain of food. Giving suspicious to the Warriors Three, who all seemed to engrossed in their conversation, Snow took a bite of her food. She missed the smiles that were exchanged as she started to eat as she read her book.

"Little Snow?" Hogun asked. Snow looked up at him and blinked.

"Yes?" Snow was mildly confused.

"Are you alright?" Volstagg asked her.

"Yes? Why?" Snow wondered.

"We have been calling you for the last few moments, but you seemed not to hear." Fandral told her. Snow laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I was reading. When I read, an explosion can go off next to me and I wouldn't even blink. What did you need?" Snow smiled.

"How have you read that much in so little time?" Thor asked. The book was around two hundred pages long, and Snow had about twenty pages left and she had started it while they were dinning.

"I read quickly. Heimdall recommended some books for me to read to further my knowledge of Asgard, its people, and its history. I asked the person in charge of the books if I could take a few books back to my room, and they said yes. I'll finish them and bring them back tomorrow, and then take out more. These books are fascinating, and filled with facts that I would never had known otherwise." Snow told them.

"Are you going to spend a day reading, a day learning magic, and a day learning to fight now?" Volstagg wondered. Snow was quick to reassure.

"Oh, no. I am only going to be reading at night, or over meals if I have to much to read. I still will be alternating from magic and fighting. It will be easier that way." The Warriors Three nodded, happy with her decision.

"On the morrow we shall train from after we break our fast until tis time for dinner. If it is agreeable, of course." Fandral added rather hastily.

"Of course! I'm agreeable to pretty much anything." Snow nodded. Finishing the meal, Snow headed back to her room. She was alone for once, and glad for it. Putting her now finished book in her room, Snow went in search of the servant's. She wanted to get to know them, as she had been one of them for as long as she could remember.

"Is it ok if I'm down here, Lady Runa?" Snow asked softly, peaking around the corner. Runa looked up and smiled widely.

"Aye, Lady Snow. Thee may travel wherever thou wishes." Runa smiled from where she was preparing bread for cooking. Snow smiled sunnily back and bounced into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help? I can cook, I have been the only one able to at the houses I've lived in." Snow offered, already pulling down different mixing bowls.

"If thou wishes to." Runa smiled. Snow spoke with everyone who entered the kitchen, unknowingly elevating their opinion of her. As she treated everyone the exact same, and helped with the tasks, she unknowingly gained more loyalty from the servants.

Snow had to be shoed away from helping, as it was getting late and Runa felt she needed to go to sleep. Snow had pouted, but had been chased to bed regardless. Once there, Snow had curled up in bed with another book, twice as big as the last one, and read.

By the time Snow was down in the training fields, she had read her three books and was looking forwards to reading new ones.

"Do your best to evade us for as long as possible. We will teach as we fight. We will work on taking down threats after high noon." Snow nodded, bracing her feet and raising her wings, ready.

* * *

Snow kicked high over her head, a metal wing bracing her weight so that her kick hit Fandral in the chin. Flipping up and over her wing, she landed and shot out a wing. It caught a Volstagg in the stomach, and threw him into Hogun. Snow ducked a blow to the head, and she fell into a deadly dance with Thor. Managing to knock Thor down, Snow had to jump up and over Hugon's fist, only to get hit by Volstagg.

Landing on her feet, Snow's toes dug into the ground. She drew her sword as Fandral charged her, sword at the ready. Blocking blow for blow - and twisting out of the way of Volstagg's battle axe - Snow kicked Fandral's wrist in, using her wing as an extra leg. It forced him to drop his guard just enough for Snow to tap his throat with the side of her blade, showing that she could have killed him and ended the match with him. Fandral bowed and walked to the side of the ring.

Snow was able to entirely focus on Volstagg and now Hogun, who also had a sword, and Thor who had his hammer. Fighting, Snow contorted her body into an impossible shape in order to avoid a hit from a sword, battle axe, and hammer all at once. Volstagg overextended, and it allowed Snow to flick one of her wings out suddenly and gently scrape it across his throat. The spikes that her wings had gained meant that Volstagg bowed out of the fight, beaten, knowing she could have killed him had she so wished. Snow grunted as Thor managed to land a hit to her side. Twisting, Snow out maneuvered Hogun's sword and made a cut at him the would have severely injured him had it landed. It left Thor and Snow to battle it out.

They were evenly matched, Thor a far better fighter, but Snow was smaller and able to twist and turn out of his way. Their battle seemed to be an endless exchanging of blows, Snow using her wings as a shield for Thor's hardest hits, and Thor throwing her around as though she weighed nothing. Few of Snow's hits landed, but the ones that did counted. Thor had a hard time catching her with his blows, but he the ones her could land knocked her flying. The next blow that Thor hit Snow with, she grabbed her disregarded sword and charged at Thor. Thor called his hammer to him and attacked. Now their weapons were taking the blows, but still no one managed to gain the upper hand. The people who were watching were betting on Snow to be the one who messed up. But, it turned out to be Thor who made the mistake.

Thor, forgetting who he was against, threw his hammer at her. It made him stumble when he saw Snow simply pluck the hammer out of midair and through it away. It was enough of a distraction for Snow to get through his guard and rest her sword against his neck. She held it there for a moment before dropping the sword and gasping for breath, her hands on her knees.

"Good job little Snow!" Volstagg cheered, charging over. Snow laughed breathlessly, standing upright.

"Took me long enough to learn." Snow stuck her tongue out. It had been five years since she had started her training, and she had grown leaps and bounds in that time. She had mastered hand-to-hand combat within five months of intense training, and within the five years she had mastered the different forms of fighting that they put forth, but she didn't want them to teach her archery. She had a feeling someone else was going to or had to. They agreed and left it alone.

During her magic studies, she had discovered a talent for popping from place to place that hadn't showed up on the test. It had taken her even less time to master all of her magic, merely two years, so she spent her time in the healing wing, learning more from the master healers there. She now had almost complete control over all of her powers, unless she was experiencing an extreme emotion she was in control. Her visions, too, were almost under complete control, unless it was something that she absolutely needed to know.

Snow had been endeared to the servants and lower members of the castle by always being kind and respectful. She called everyone by name, once she knew it of course, and treated no one differently. She had almost as much loyalty as Thor and the king from the servants. The higher members all liked her, as her upbeat personality made it easy to like her and hard to hate her.

It had been an eventful five years, and she now knew how to behave properly around people of higher status. She had read a quarter of the library, and had learned even more then what had been expected of her.

"You have been the quickest learner we have seen so far here on Asgard, Little Snow." Lady Edda told her, walking up. Snow smiled, before gasping.

"I finished the room! Come look at it!" Snow exclaimed, grabbing Hogun and Volstagg's arms and dragging them towards the castle.

Snow had been sad at being unable to paint, so she was given a small room that she could paint what she wanted to. No one had been aloud in, and all were curious as to what it could up to the room, with Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, and a few others, went to follow Snow into the room, only to pause in the doorway. They thought that it was raining, so they took in the entire room before entering.

The room was dark, it had heavy, dark grey rain clouds covering the skies. The floor had been painted to look like a small pool, with a waterfall to the one side. It was raining hard, making the water on the ground have ripples from them. There was a forest surrounding the natural pool. The forest was dark, with rich dark green leaves. Looking at the sky once more, they saw that the moon was visible. It was a crescent moon, shining beautifully in the sky. Around the edges of the room, there were the roots of the trees and rocks.

Looking around the room, the Asgardians spotted green swirls weaving their way through the trees, along with green swirls through the clouds. Some of the rain had little bursts of the green in them.

"All of the floor is the water, with the corners where the walls meet having the rocks and tree roots. The sky is the ceiling, and the trees are the walls. What do you think?" Snow asked softly. She was leaning against the waterfall, and it looked real enough that she seemed likely to fall through it at any time.

"Tis grand! Where did you get the idea of this from?" Lady Birgitte asked.

"Thor and Loki. Loki is the green light you see swirling around everywhere and in the water, and Thor is the rain and the storm." Snow told them softly. Looking, they now could see the green magic in the water. As they looked for it more and more, they could see more and more hints of the green magic in the trees and clouds. The green light and the rain, they notices, wrapped around each other as though they were protect in each other.

"Where did you learn to paint like this?" Hogun asked.

"In the foster homes. I could draw and paint because most rooms I was kept in were dusty. It let me make pictures of what I saw in my dreams and I was able to hone my skills. Once I was found, I was able to use paints and other supplies to build my skills to this level." Snow shrugged. During her time with the Asgardians, she was able to fully put behind the pain of the homes behind her. She still refused to tell them the name of the one who had hurt her when she had first came to Asgard, much to the anger of the Asgardians.

She spoke to the others for a while longer before taking her leave. She went in search of Runa, who she had developed a close relationship with.

"Runa!" Snow called. She ran up to her and gave her a hug, which was returned. The servants around her smiled at them before returning to their work.

"I'm leaving today, Runa." Snow said softly, looking down at her toes and biting her lip.

"I know child. Your time has come to an end here. I shall miss you." She said.

"I will be back. I don't know when but I will be back, Lady Runa." Snow promised.

"I shall eagerly await that day, Lady Snow of Midgard." Runa smiled.

Snow giggled at her title. As she refused to give them the name of her father, she had to introduce herself as Lady Snow of Midgard. She had had to introduce herself as such one day until it was habit.

Having finished her goodbyes, other then to Thor and the Warriors Three who were seeing her off, she hurried back to her room.

She put her violin case into a chest, along with a two dresses. One was a light blue, and the other was red. She had fallen in love with them, and had been allowed to keep them. In the chest she also put a few pieces of jewelry, one being the choker. A few other pieces made it in, but not many, and all were necklaces, bracelets, or anklet's. Her tunics and leggings were put in, as was her favorite pillow. Last, she put her twin daggers, double edged sword, six throwing knives, small battle axe, and light battle armour.

Hogun had given her the daggers after she had mastered them and managed to defeat a warrior using different daggers. Hogun had made her daggers himself, and Snow treasured them. She normally kept them on sheathes on her calf, one on either side of her right leg.

Volstagg had given her the sword after she had mastered the sword. He too, had made it himself, and Snow carefully took care of it. It was almost always on her waist, in a blue sheath.

Fandral gifted her with the throwing knives. The knives also had sleeves that she could use to put them on her legs, hips, arms, and back. She would be keeping the knives on her once she went back to the real world. She normally kept four on her person, two on her left leg, one on her back, and the smallest on her forearm.

Thor had given her the battle axe, as she had shown a strong affinity for it. She liked us in it, but it wasn't her favourite form of fighting. She used it though, and loved her gift. She didn't carry it on her often, but she trained with it quite a bit. Thor had been disgruntled that the Warriors Three had beat him to giving her her other gifts.

Snow and Lady Sif became firm friends. So much so that Lady Sif had spent time on making Snow her own armour. It was a chain mail tunic that buckled around her wings. She also had chain mail pants, that fit her perfectly. Snow had been very thankful, and it was one of her most used gifts. She wore it quite often, especially when she was training.

Hauling up her chest, Snow fell out of her window and flew towards the rainbow bridge. She landed at a run, holding the chest to her. She had gained an incredible amount of muscles. She was glad, as it meant that she was no longer helpless.

"Hello people!" Snow chirped, putting down her chest. She was pulled into a hug by each and every person there. She was hugged by the Warriors Three, Thor, Lady Sif, and Heimdall.

"Are you ready to go?" Lady Sif asked.

"Yes. But I'll be back. I know I will be." Snow told them. She walked over to the opening where Thor was waiting. Thor was going back to earth with her, as he wanted to go back to Jane. It had been five years to him that he had been gone, and he missed Jane fiercely.

"Goodbye, little Snowdrop." Heimdall said quietly. He opened the Bifrost and they were gone.


	8. Mutants!

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling And my sisters.**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp;**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"Yes. But I'll be back. I know I will be." Snow told them. She walked over to the opening where Thor was waiting. Thor was going back to earth with her, as he wanted to go back to Jane. It had been five years to him that he had been gone, and he missed Jane fiercely._

_"Goodbye, little Snowdrop." Heimdall said quietly. He opened the Bifrost and they were gone._

**_READERS BE WARNED! THERE ARE X-MEN IN THIS CHAPTER._**

**_THERE IS A REASON FOR THIS!_**

**_ONE YOU WILL SOON LEARN!_**

**_THEY ARE ONLY GOING TO APPEAR AS MAIN CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSSOVER!_**

**_THEY ARE ONLY BIG IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_AND YES I KNOW ALL OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OUT OF CHARACTER!_**

**_I TRIED AND FAILED TO MAKE THEM LIKE THEMSELVES!_**

**_I'M SORRY!_**

Snow landed lightly on her feet, beside Thor. Her chest landed with a thump at her feet, the wood leaving a dent in the ground. She looked up as the Bifrost dispersed around her. She waved one last time before turning to Thor.

"Well, I think I will accompany you to Jane's before taking my leave. If that is okay of course." Snow enquired.

"Aye. You shall meet Jane properly this time! She will love you, I know it." Thor boomed. Snow rolled her eyes at him before sticking her tongue out and pouting as he picked up her chest and was carrying it.

"I'm not helpless you know. I've gained muscle mass and weight while training! You can't even see my bones anymore." Snow lifted her white long sleeved shirt a little for emphasis. She had a well tones stomach, and her ribs were not visible. It was a far cry from when she first showed up, as they had been able to count each one of them. Through her white leggings you could see that she had well muscled legs, and her arms were well defined. It showed that she was in good health, as she had a healthy glow to her still to pale skin. She no longer looked sickly and fragile, but confident and strong.

"You are still my responsibility little Snow." Thor patted her head.

"Don't ruin my braids! Mo-Runa will have you on dish duty for a year if you do!" Snow squawked. Snow's - now white - hair had grown back to its previous length over the five years she had been in Asgard. It surprised the Asgardians, but had made Runa incredibly happy. She had braided it into three braids and then braided that into one big braid, just as Snow usually had her hair.

"Alright, little Snow. Let us go to Lady Jane!" he cheered. Snow laughed and they took off into the air.

They were in luck, Jane was standing outside of her truck with Darcy and Erik beside her. Thor landed, dropped the chest and his hammer, swept Jane into a hug and spun her around. Snow landed lightly and smiled at the happy scene.

"You're Snow, right?" Erik asked.

"Yes. That's my name. You must be Erik and Darcy. Thor has told me much about you, during the years I was with him." Snow smiled and bowed slightly.

"Dude, you've been gone a week. Not years. And what's with all the white?" Darcy pointed out.

"Asgardian time works differently. I happen to like white. Also, I figured I'd look like an angel, like I did the first time." Snow shrugged, before shaking her head. "Do you know how weird it is, going from only hearing Asgardian accents to hearing the accents that you grew up with? It's very strange."

"Have you realized that you have the same accent that Thor does?" Jane asked, Thor having finally put her down.

"Do I?" Snow looked bewildered. "It must be because I know the allspeak. Or I've spent so much time with Asgardians that I have started to mimic their accents."

"All who speak the Allspeak have this accent." Thor told her.

"Fascinating!" Erik exclaimed.

"You study him, I'm going to fly home." Snow said, before grabbing her chest and flew away. She had grown up with Tony, she knew that this was headed towards scientific studying, and wanted no part of that.

"Goodbye little Snow!" she heard Thor yell behind her.

Snow laughed as she left, flying in circles because she could. She eventually straightened out her flight pattern and flew calmly but quickly through the skies. Nearing Salem, but still a ways out, Snow sensed something coming up fast towards her.

Turning, Snow narrowly avoided crashing into a another winged person. Flapping her wings so that she stayed in place, she gaped at the blonde man across from her. He was fairly tall, with large white wings. He had a black shirt on, and black pants. Snow absently noted that her wings were larger, and more delicate and beautiful.

"You have wings!" they blurted out at the same time. They both laughed at the other.

"What's your name?" Snow called, looking over the blonde.

"Warren Worthington the third, but you can me Archangel. What's your name, sexy?" Snow frowned when she saw his eyes travel up and down her body, but figured it was her own fault for wearing such tight fitting clothing.

"I'm Snow, just Snow." she smiled, refraining from introducing herself as she normally would.

"Would you like to stop by the school I and others go to? It's for mutants like us. Somewhere where we won't be made fun of for being us." he offered.

"Sure. Why not? It's not like my father will miss that I'm not at home." Snow shrugged. Warren beamed.

"Great! I'll lead you!" Snow followed him as he lead her towards a massive mansion.

"Wow, it's big." she said. She flapped her wings and landed lightly on the ground, looking around. There was a girl with brown hair and eyes, and white bangs. She had a black t-shirt on, with black gloves that ended above her elbows. Beside her was another teenager that had light brown, almost curly hair. He had on a collared shirt, and seemed to be playing with an ice cube. On the other side of the girl, was another teen. He had blonde styled hair, with brown roots, and had a lighter in his hands. He had a t-shirt on, and was almost glaring at the other boy. Across from them, was a young looking girl with straight brow hair. She had on a t-shirt and jeans, and a brown jacket over her shirt. Next to her was a blue boy, with black hair and an overcoat over his clothes.

The young looking girl was the first to notice them, and she nudged the blue boy next to her and said something to the others, making them all turn to look at Snow. Snow smiled and waved, holding her chest in one hand, before walking over to them with Warren following her.

"Hello, who are you?" the white-banged girl asked nicely, patting the ground beside her. Snow smiled, put down her chest, and sat in the spot indicated, her wings neatly folding along her back and the ground. Warren sat beside her, very close.

"I'm Snow, just Snow. Who are you all?" she chirped, smiling widely.

"I'm Rogue, the one playing with ice is Bobby, or Iceman. The one with the lighter is Pyro. The blue teen is Nightcrawler, or Kurt. Shadowcat, or Kitty, is the other girl. We're Mutants, attending Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Which professor found and brought you here?" Rogue asked. Snow opened her mouth when the other girl, Kitty, spoke up.

"I bet it was Cyclops, or Storm, or both. I can feel how powerful she is." Kitty offered.

"I bet it was Wolverine and/or Jean." Warren cut off what Bobby going to say next.

"I found the pretty little thing flying around all by herself in the sky." Warren put an arm around Snow, only for her to stiffen and pop so that she was beside Kurt. Everyone jumped when she reappeared.

"What's wrong? Should I not have popped away?" Snow bit her lip and looked up at them with anxious light blue eyes.

"No, no, its fine. Most people only have mutations that branch off of one mutation. The Professor has complete control over his mind and anyone else's, for example. To find two completely unrelated mutations is very rare." Bobby soothed.

"Oh..." Snow looked down and away.

"Somebody should probably bring her to meet the Professor. Who knows what she's capable of doing with her powers" Rogue suggested.

"Are you able to control your teleporting?" Kurt asked, looking at the small girl beside him. Snow nodded shyly and looked at him.

"Yes, but I call it popping." Snow said gently.

"Who's the new flyer?" a gruff voice growled. Snow jumped in surprise, disappeared, and reappeared in a defensive position in front of the teenagers. Her, in total, fourteen foot log wings were drawn up and out dangerously. Her wings turned a silvery white colour, with the feathers turning to points as the metal pulled to the top of her skin. Glaring and growling at the intimidating man, she looked him up and down.

From what she could see, he was a heavily muscled man with side burns. His hair was a brown colour, and his eyes were dark. He had a leather jacket on over top of a t-shirt, with blue jeans. He had the air of a dangerous, deadly man that instantly made the newly trained warrior in Snow sit up and take notice. Snow could tell that the man was neither solely good, nor solely bad, but he was dangerous enough for her to protect the innocents behind her.

"Whoa there wings. I ain't a danger to the kids." he said with a smirk. Without moving from in front of him, Snow looked to Rouge to see what she had to say.

"He ain't a threat. That's Wolverine, one of the ones we had thought might have found and brought you here." she explained. Snow nodded, before turning back to the man. The mutants watched as the metal on her wings sunk back into her skin, dispersing and leaving behind snowy white wings.

"I apologize, Warrior. I believed you to be a threat to the young ones, and so I reacted accordingly." Snow made a fist with her right hand, and crossed it over her heart with a bow. She then proceeded to pop away and appeared sitting back down beside Kurt.

"Warrior? I think you got me confused with someone else, flyer." he growled. Snow looked at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile.

"You may not wish remember, but you have the markings of a warrior. Your eyes are what betray you. I have spent much time with warriors of all different classes, and I will always be able to pick out the warriors because of their eyes." Snow told him gently. The teens around her tensed and looked at her like she had grown ten heads.

"I can't remember my past, so how could my eyes give me away, wings?" he glared.

"Your mind might not remember, but your body does. Your body will show you how to fight instinctively, your eyes will warn you to threats. You may not know why, but you are instinctively wary of some people, and hate others. All based on a look, you can tell this. This is because they remind you of someone in your past that has harmed you before, and your instincts are warning you that it could happen again." she said softly. "Listen to your body, to what your eyes are warning you, to how your body moves, you will find your past impacting your present." Snow's eyes were a gentle, liquid blue colour, that made him look away and clench his fists. An awkward silence fell over the group, making Snow sigh.

"I see I have done something that I should not have. I may not know what, but I do know when I have overstayed my welcome. I bid you good day, and maybe in the future I shall meet you again." Snow stood, bowed again slightly, and walked over to pick up her chest of things. Kurt appeared in front of her, and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Don't leave, please. We were surprised by what you had to say, but we don't want you gone." Snow opened her mouth to say something, when Bobby cut her off.

"At least come and meet the Professor before you leave." Bobby said, standing. The rest of the teens followed, abet reluctantly on Pyro's part.

"Very well." Snow allowed. Before she could react, Bobby and Warren each had a side to her chest and were carrying it.** &amp;Why does everyone always carry my things for me?&amp; **Snow wondered to herself. Wolverine fell into step behind the group of young mutants.

"What do you have in here? A dead body?" Bobby asked, as he and Warren heaved the chest between them.

"Here, put it down for a moment and I shall lighten it." Snow said. They dropped it, and Snow opened it. The mutants took an automatic step back, while Wolverine took a step forwards. Not noticing their reactions, Snow slid her right leg sheath onto her calf and slid her twin daggers into them. She slid her other sheath onto her left leg and slid in two throwing knives. She then slipped on her belt, and slid her sword into its sheath on her left hip. On her right hip, she slid in two more throwing knives into sheaths. On her back, she put the largest knife into its spot on her back. She put her arm sheath on and slid the smallest knife into place.

"There, that should be lighter. If its to heavy, just let me carry it." Snow told them, closing the lid and locking it. As she turned, she found them all looking at her weapons.

"What is wrong?" she asked, head tilted to one side.

"What's with the weapons?" Pyro asked, looking her over with interest.

"They were given to me when I showed my mastery over each weapon." Snow explained, confused, until it dawned on her that she wasn't in Asgard anymore. "I have complete control over each weapon. I know that carrying weapons is not common, but normal is overrated anyways." Snow smiled. The group laughed, and started walking once more, with Bobby carrying one end of the chest next to her, and Warren on the other end away from her.

"What are your powers, if I may ask?" Snow enquired, as they approached the doors. They were still a ways away, but were in no hurry.

"Well, as my name of Iceman might suggest, I can control ice." he said. He handed her a frozen rose, which Snow took and held delicately.

"I can manipulate fire, though I can't create it." Pyro ignited his lighter and made the flames twirl up.

"I am like you, I can teleport to places that I can picture or see." Kurt told her, appearing in front of her. Snow smiled, bright blue eyes twinkling, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Obviously, I, too, am like you. We both can fly through the skies under our own power." Warren said, somewhat arrogantly. Snow rolled her eyes and snorted, looking at Kitty and Rogue who were on her right.

"I can phase through anything, and if I'm holding something or someone they can too." Kitty told her, poking her hand through the tree that they were passing.

"I can absorb the life force and mutations of anyone with skin on skin contact. It's why I wear gloves." Rogue said, looking away.

"Is it controllable?" Snow asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Not unless I have cloth between who I am touching and myself." Rogue laughed bitterly. Snow frowned.

"That's no way to live." Snow began to rub her back in gentle circles. "I may be able to do something. It's not a guarantee, but it could work." Snow offered. Everyone looked at her.

"What could you do? The Professor couldn't even help." Bobby asked.

"It's a type of technology that I developed. It was what allowed me to walk again. Well, at least part of what let me walk again." Snow amended. Before they could say anything else, they came up to a man in a wheelchair, a man and two women following him.

The man in the wheelchair was bald. He had a classic brown suit on, with a brown vest and a white tie. He had a wise face, with gentle eyes and smile. Looking at him, Snow could sense that he was the leader, protector, _father_ even, of the teenagers in the mansion. He was a weathered warrior, and Snow could tell that he had become wheelchair bound because of a battle. He positively _oozed _good intentions and Snow was instantly put at ease. No matter what he was presented with, he would never turn his back on someone. He was the purest, most honest person Snow had ever _met, _and she had just spent five years with Thor. Violence was never an answer for him, where it could be with Thor, because of how he had grown up. It didn't make him a bad person, just a different one.

The man walking had black/brown hair, a strong jaw line, and red glasses. Snow wondered how he could see, as they covered both eyes, and there was only a line that she assumed was for seeing. He had a black leather jacket, and a red shirt and jeans. His face was grim and stoic, and even though Snow could tell his intentions were good, he put her on edge. He looked to the rules to much, and that concerned her. Her own mutations didn't follow the norm, and so she was worried if he wouldn't accept her. Good intentions only stretched so far, after all.

One of the women following the wheelchair was dark-skinned woman with white hair. She had a red long sleeved shirt, and black leggings on. She, Snow could tell, was a better person then most. She had an honest and fair personality, and Snow smiled lightly, knowing that they could be good friends. She accepted most, but had a fear or hatred of a type of person. Snow would be wary until she knew more.

The other women had red hair with pale skin. She had a red shirt on, with black pants. She instantly put Snow on edge. There was something about her that wasn't right. Something dark lingered around her. It was messing with her ability to read her intentions, so Snow would be giving her a very wide berth until she could tell.

Snow walked ahead of the others in quicker pace, making the man and two women tense, while the wheelchair man stopped moving and gave her a smile. Snow stopped a few paces away from him and drew her sword. The man behind the wheelchair bound man tensed and put a hand up to his glasses in concern, but the others didn't move once the man raised a hand. Snow kneeled, placed the deadly blade across her hands, raised them to his height, and bowed her head forwards.

"Honoured Elder, tis a pleasure to meet a warrior of your standing. I am Lady Snow of Earth, Warrior of Asgard, mortal Guardian of Earth, one of the Wielders of Mjolnir. I offer you my blade, my powers, and myself to use in battle so long as your cause is just, My Lord." Snow announced formally, holding her position. Now Snow could feel the shock of the ones around her, but only surprise from the man in front of her.

"My lady, I accept your offerings and will be pleased to work with you in the future. I can assure you, that I shall never work for a cause unjust willingly. If I ever do, please tell me so that may change and work for the good once more." he said. Snow stood gracefully, sheathing her sword in one smooth movement.

"Of course, My Lord. However I may be of service." Snow said softly, bowing, before straightening.

"You said that your name was Snow, just Snow." Warren accused.

"I do not like to use my title, but to not introduce myself properly to an honoured elder is not done." Snow told him quietly. "May I learn your name, My Lord?"

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, headmaster of the school. The man with me is Scott Summers, the children introduced him as Cyclops, the white-haired woman is Ororo "Storm" Munroe, and the red-haired woman is Jean Grey. I see you have already met Logan, as well as a few of our students. There is no need to address me so formally, lady Snow." he chided.

"Then there is also no need to address me formally, either, Professor." Snow told him kindly. The teens were looking back and forth between the two, wondering what was going to happen next, and why the Professor seemed to know how to handle the situation. They all decided that it was because he knew everything.

"Snow, may I ask why I can only sense general emotions from you, but nothing else? It is like something is blocking me. Even those with very good mental shields I can at last sense surface thoughts. I do no pry, it is just unusual to encounter someone whose mind is completely blocked from me." Charles asked as he turned to head back to the school. Snow blinked.

"I have been taught how to shield my mind from invaders, and I am that proficient at it. Is there anything else that could block you, maybe I am doing it without knowing?" she asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Magneto has a metal helmet that blocks his thoughts." Pyro piped up.

"I doubt that she is wearing a helmet." Bobby rolled his eyes. Snow stopped.

"I'm not wearing a visible helmet, but I do have metal surrounding my mind. Maybe that, along with the shields that I have, are blocking you, Professor." she suggested. The man, Scott, turned to look at her.

"How do you have metal surrounding your mind?" he asked.

"I have metal encasing all of my bones." she explained. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"What?" Wolverine demanded.

"My wings use to be purely metal. I wanted to fly, but it wasn't a mutation that I had. So I invented wings that I could fly with. Someone dosed me with a powder that made my wings real, but the metal had to go somewhere. For four days I was bedridden while the metal slowly worked its way through my body. Now I have metal encasing each and every bone in my body. It's only because I have a very powerful healing ability that I am even still alive and well." she elaborated. Every person was looking at her with varying degrees of horror.

"Did I say something wrong again? If I did, I'm sorry. I spent five years in a warrior culture that doesn't know the meaning of oversharing. I picked up some of their habits that I need to adjust to." Snow apologized in a soft voice.

"No, it's ok. Would you like a tour of the School?" Ororo asked.

"It would be a pleasure." Snow smiled.

"We'll put this in the room beside Rouge's and Kitty's." Bobby called as the teenagers walked off. Snow was lead by the adults through the school, meeting a few other students along the way. They were all pretty nice, and no one seemed to look twice at her wings. It relieved Snow, who had been worried that she would never find an accepting place outside of Asgard. They ended their tour at Charles study, where Snow sat down in a chair with her wings folded neatly.

"I would have loved to grow up here. Everyone is so nice." Snow sighed, bringing her feet onto the chair and wrapping her arms around them.

"How long have you had your mutation for?" Ororo asked. Logan and Scott were on opposite ends of the room leaning against walls, while the two women sat on either side of her chair and the Professor sat on the other side of the desk.

"My wings I've only had for about a week in Earth time, five years in Asgard time. My healing I've had all my life, for longer than I can remember. My mind reading started to develop at the age three, and was fully developed a day or two ago, again in Earth time. Before that I could only sense the intentions of people. I have recently discovered an earth power that I have about halfway developed. I can pop, or teleport anywhere, as long as I have a need to go there and something to focus on. I have almost mastered my telekinetic powers, which I got a week ago Earth time. I have been able to change my appearance fully since I turned ten, before that it was only my hair and eyes. I can see the future, which I have almost complete control over. I have metal encasing all of my bones, as you already know. I can manipulate the metal that is in my body, and turn my skin into metal. Its uncomfortable, so I only do it when I am in danger. I also instinctively know what can and cannot be done to a piece of technology." Snow listed. The adults were staring at her in pure shock.

"Did I do something wrong again?" Snow asked quietly, eyes downcast, after several minutes of silence.

"No, my dear. We have simply never met a Mutant that has as diverse of powers as you do. It surprised us, that is all." Charles assured her.

"Well, I have always said that normal is overrated." Snow smiled lightly, eyes brightening.

"Why are you here?" Logan asked, staring at her. "Everyone is wondering, I was just the one who asked." he shrugged, uncaring of the looks he was getting from the others. The Professor lifted a hand, ending an argument before it began between Logan and Scott. Snow smiled and giggled in amusement.

"While I would not have asked as bluntly as Wolverine did, I find myself wondering the same thing. You seem to have an exceptional control over your mutation, and I do not know how much we could teach you here." he said. He sounded regretful, and Snow smiled at his tone.

"I was just coming by to see what this place was like. I'm going to go back home and hope that my Guardian doesn't kick me out for being a mutant. If he does, then I would ask that I could come here and spend a few nights until I find a job?" Snow asked hesitantly.

"Of course. No mutant is turned away." Charles assured her quickly.

"How old are you?" Ororo asked. Snow blinked.

"How old do you think I am?" Snow asked instead.

"I would have said over twenty, but now I'm not so sure." Jean told her, leaning back in her chair. The others nodded, agreeing with what she said.

"She's small though. She could be younger." Scott said.

"Yes, but she looks much older. Very mature." Ororo countered.

"I've graduated Medical School." Snow added helpfully. The Professor was watching her with a twinkle in his eye, amused at the actions of teachers at his school.

"Then you must be at least mid to late twenties." Scott said. Snow chuckled at how certain he sounded.

"I'm sixteen, as of June twentieth." Snow said lightly. "I know I don't look like it, but I am that old." The adults in the room stared at her. Snow smiled serenely, as though she had no care in the world. "While not a mutation, I am among the smartest people in the world. I get it from my parents. My Mother was exceptionally smart, which is what drew my father to her. My father is also one of the smartest people in the world."

"You've said something about Asgard? As in, Norse Mythology?" Jean asked, putting her age on hold for a moment.

"Yes. I've been to Asgard, most of the people are very nice. I spent five years learning how to control my abilities from the Warriors and experts there." Snow nodded.

"Is it a place on earth?" Scott asked.

"No, it's another planet. A beautiful place, I must say." Snow sighed dreamily.

"Mutations are possible, why not other planets?" Ororo smiled. Snow frowned.

"You don't believe me." Snow's eyes dulled, though her voice never changed. "It's fine. I don't mind. Professor," Snow switched topics. "I have a formula, an electronic type device, that I used. It was, in part, what allowed me to walk again after my spine had been damaged. I had been damaged so thoroughly that my healing ability had actually gone dormant. It almost caused me to flat line so that it would have uninterrupted time to heal me in. The doctors all thought that I would never walk again, so I convinced them to place the metal in my back. When I started walking, they were shocked. Once my healing ability kicked in, I used them for other things. But I can replicate the affects on anybody." Snow let her statement hang in the air, letting them put together the pieces she had given them. She knew that it wouldn't take long for them to do so.

"Charles, you could walk again, if what she's saying is true." Jean said, looking at him with large, awestruck eyes.

"Why are you offering? It seems like a shit ton of effort for you to go to for no reason." Logan growled.

"I'm offering because I can help. It's really no effort at all, at least not in the beginning. All I would have to do is fill a needle with the stuff, inject it into Professor Charles, and then type some things into my laptop. The hard part will be up to Charles to do, which would be getting his muscles use to being used again." Snow answered with soft eyes.

"Is that really all you would have to do?" Scott asked, frowning. Snow nodded.

"Yep! It's as easy as pie, especially with my mutation!" she chirped. Snow cocked her head to the side, watching to silent professor. "What do you say My Lord? Do you wish to walk again?"

"If that is truly all that has to be done, then yes. I would like to try." he nodded slowly. Snow beamed.

"Great! I'll be back in about an hour, probably less! I just need to go gather up all my stuff, and then we'll be good to go! Oh, and could you please get Rogue for me as well? I promised I would try to help her with her mutation." Snow told them before popping away.

"Our lives just got very interesting." Ororo commented, before leaving to find Rogue like Snow had asked.

* * *

"Jarvis! I'm so glad to be back." Snow smiled at the ceiling. She took off her weapons, as she didn't need them right then. She put them all in between her mattresses to hide them.

"Miss Snow, I am glad to see your safe return. Where did you go, if I might ask?" Jarvis asked. Snow smiled wider when she heard the relief in his 'voice'.

"I was in Asgard for the week. Actually, it was technically five years. Time works differently there than it does on Earth. I'll tell you more, I promise, but right now I'm still not staying home. I have one more job to do. Is Tony in the lab?" she asked softly, opening her door. Before she left her room, she changed her hair and wing colour to black once more.

"No Miss Snow. Sir is currently in Monaco, along with Miss Potts and Mr. Hogan." Jarvis fell silent. Snow popped into the lab.

"What's wrong with Tony? Something is wrong with him, I can tell. You always give me more information than what you just did. Is he dying?" Snow asked quickly, even as she began typing and pulling up the codes that she would need to create her metal microchips. Snow was to lazy to actually name them.

"I am sorry, Miss Snow, but I can not tell you." Jarvis sounded frustrated.

"Hmmmm." Snow hummed. Once her codes were done and being processed to be made - something that would take a half hour because of the amounts she would need - Snow moved to her fathers work station, and snooped. It was something she hadn't done in years, she had stopped snooping into what he was like a month after she had moved in.

It took her a while, but she managed to uncover the truth. "Crap on a cracker, he is dying. Okay, he's in Monaco, so I can't do anything right now. Jarvis, can you please pull up any all information concerning Palladium poisoning. Anything that will slow it, thought about cures, whispers in the medical community, everything. When I get back I'll read over everything and start trying out different combo's that might help. Until then, keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to drink himself to death." Snow smirked suddenly. "Doctor's orders."

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis sounded exceptionally pleased, and Snow laughed.

"Hey, how did my second identity come along?" Snow asked. She filled a syringe with some of the microchips, as they were exceptionally small. Once it was half full, Snow placed it in a white carrying case before closing it and placing the case on the table.

"It went well, Miss Snow. Your legal name has been changed to Harley Ivy Stark. Snow Iris no-last-name, five feet tall, 115 pounds, white hair. Snow Iris is a mutant, with snow white wings. Snow Iris is known as Guardian Angel. She is known for saving abused children, mutant and non-mutant alike."

"Jarvis, what did you do?" Snow crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling, a strange mixture of amusement and sternness. She had paused from where she had been filling a fourth needle as full as it would go.

"I simply did what I was asked to do, Miss Snow. You have appeared, and when SHEILD and other agencies look into your background, they will find that information. In your records, it states that you were being held in captivity - which is why you haven't been active before now." Jarvis informed her. Snow laughed happily.

"You think of everything!" Snow finished filling her sixth needle before she placed all six in a blue case. "I'll be back soon, Jarvis. I have an hour or ten of work to do and then I'll be home to start helping Tony." Snow grabbed her laptop and the two cases before popping away again, once again with white hair and wings.

* * *

Snow appeared in the study to find it empty. She left her laptop and the cases on the desk before concentrating and popping to the Professor.

"BUMBLEBEES!" Snow shouted and ducked a red beam that would have taken off her head. She stood upright again and took in the battle around her even as she called the metal fourth to her skin. Her wings had took on a slightly silvery sheen. She blocked a blow meant for the professor and knocked a blue woman off of her feet. Snow quickly took in the battle field.

The blue skinned woman was now fighting against Ororo with hand-to-hand combat. Logan was fighting against a very tall man, who had a lot of hair and what appeared to be claws. Jean was fighting against a man with a helmet, who was attacking her with metal. Scott was against a man who looked like toad, who also had a long tongue.

"Professor, who needs help?" Snow asked, using her wings to block him from flying objects. Her newly ingrained habits from Asgard caused her to automatically protect the eldest warrior.

"Jean needs help, but you can not give it, as he is a metal bender. I do not wish for you to be hurt." Snow cut him off.

"It is not my time to die. I will be fine. Protect yourself." Snow bowed her head before popping away. She managed to catch the metal bender by surprise and kicked him into an oncoming blow from Jean. Snow sensed the intentions - which were to grab the closest metal and throw it at Jean - of the metal bender before he acted.

Snow let out an ear splitting scream as the metal encasing her bones was ripped forwards. The battle stopped instantly, and they watched as the metal bender released the metal holding Snow up and she crumpled to the ground. She had metal spikes that had been ripped forwards, out of her skin. Blood was covering her body, and Snow's eyes were vacant, and her body still.

"SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD!" Logan roared and charged at the metal bender, claws out. He was frozen mid-charge when the metal bender, even as he struggled to move forwards. The older children, who were standing by the door, ready to protect the younger ones, gasped in horror and paled.

"Erik, you have gone to far this time. She was an innocent child, a child who only wanted to help. That's why she was here." Charles had reached Snow by this point, and he leaned down to feel for a pulse. He looked away and his hand clenched into a fist. "She was here to try to give me back my ability to walk. Sixteen and trying to change the world." he sighed bitterly.

Erik turned on his heal sharply and left, his followers following him. Logan punched a tree, looking away from Snow. Scott had moved over to Jean, while Ororo went to the Professor. They all looked up at the sky sharply as it started to form a cyclone. Ororo's eyes went white, trying to stop the storm. It didn't work, and the storm touched down. The storm dispersed, and four men and a woman stood in the center of a circle of runes.

"LADY SNOW!" One of them yelled. All of them ran towards the fallen girl, completely ignoring the adults around them. One, who had golden armour, knelt and gently touched her face. Nothing happened for a moment, until Snow's eyes closed and opened, and she took a breath. She whined, looking around wildly.

"Snowdrop, breathe. You are safe now. We are here. Call back the metal to you." the man soothed. Snow's black eyes focused on him.

"Stuck. Can't. Help." Her voice broke on the words. The new people grew grim faced, and the women walked over to the mutants, bowing to Charles.

"Honoured Elder, I ask that the young ones be removed. They need not hear what Lady Snow is going to endure." She said sounding respectful, yet sorrowful. Charles head tilted to the side, and the children they could see turned and dispersed into the mansion.

"Thank you, My Lord." She bowed again before going back to Snow.

"I have block the children's minds, they will not hear a word of what goes on. May I ask what you are going to do to the child?" Charles asked as he came up to them. Ororo, Jean, Scott, and Logan were close behind him.

"My Lord, we have to give her a powder that will make the metal go back into her body. Tis the only way to stop her pain. It will be painful, but we have not another option." The one with red hair said.

"Lady Warrior, may I ask that you place her head on your legs?" Ororo nodded, having reacted first, and sat cross-legged and placed Snow's head on her lap. Two of the men, the blonde and the black haired ones, knelt and places their hands one two places on her arms where no metal was. The man with golden armour held a drink to Snow's lips, which she drank. She was still for a few moments, until her back arched and she let out a piercing scream.

The x-men flinched, going pale faced as Snow tried to claw at her skin, only for the men to hold down her arms. Her legs were big held held down be the woman and red haired man, while the golden man held a hand to the girls forehead. It carried on for at least a half hour, and they watched as the metal slowly sunk back into her skin. She went limp suddenly, and the men released their hold on her.

"What was that?" Logan growled, claws sliding out.

"Warrior, that was a brave child enduring what no one should." The man in gold said. He picked up Snow and held her close.

"May I ask what your names are?" Charles asked.

"Of course, My Lord. I am Hogun, one of the Warriors Three. To my left is Lady Sif, to my right is Volstagg and Fandral, the remaining Warriors Three. Heimdall is the one holding the little lady Snow. We hail from Asgard." Hogun introduced with a bow.

"I wasn't lying, my lord." Snow murmured, eyes closed, from where she was cuddled with Heimdall. She looked even smaller then normal, with her body limp, her wings trailing on the ground. It was then that they realized just how small she was.

"I believe you, child." Charles said gently. Snow smiled, exhausted.

"Tis a grand idea, little Snowdrop. I shall ask the allfather when I return to Asgard." Heimdall rumbled.

"Yeah? S'good idea? Think he agree?" She mumbled.

"Aye, Snowdrop." He answered.

"Good good." Snow nodded.

"Sleep, little Snowdrop. You are safe now." Heimdall rumbled softly, cradling her bridal style. Snow nodded, before closing her eyes and slipping into a gentle sleep.

"My Lord, little Snowdrop has had the idea that the Warriors of Asgard could build two, or three, large buildings that could be used to shelter abused and mistreated mutants. Growing up the way that she has, Snow has seen many a child be abused for being unique. Only her time on Asgard allowed Snow to grow to her full power. Many of the children fear themselves, and that is worse than ignoring the power that they posses. Snow will be placing the children that she saves in a good home, but if she could place them here she would not have to worry about finding adults for the children. It would not cost you, as our Warriors would be more than please to help our Snow change children's lives." Heimdall told them.

"Tis a grand idea! Shall we go back and gather our Warriors to help? If you agree, my lord." Volstagg added hastily.

"Of course, if you wish to. I would be more than happy to accept the generous offer. I will admit that I have only been taking in the most powerful mutant children, as we have limited space. I would very much like to be able to take in as many children as I can." Charles assured. The Warriors beamed.

"If you shall watch little Snow, than we shall gather warriors to help build the buildings." Lady Sif told them. The Warrior's three and Lady Sif walked back to the circle of runes, while Heimdall passed he sleeping Snow to the professor. Surprised, he took her and they watched as she grumbled. She curled her arms around his neck while her wings pulled up, and her legs tucked into the handle of his chair.

"She is young, in more ways than just her age. She may be older than most mentally, but not in the ways of the heart. Protect my Snowdrop, or suffer the consequences." Heimdall departed with the last threat. The X-men braced themselves as the sky erupted into a storm before the strangers disappeared with the storm.

"I was right." Storm commented as they made their way back into the mansion.

"What?" Cyclops asked.

"Our lives have gotten very interesting." Wolverine snorted.

"That's the understatement of the century." Jean and Storm laughed.

"Professors! Professors! Is she alright?" Rogue yelled as she, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty ran up.

"Snow is just tired, Rogue. She will be fine in the morning." Charles soothed.

"Mm'up." Snow mumbled, even as she curled closer to the Professor. With a whining sigh, she pushed herself away from him, and proceeded to fall face first towards the floor. She braced herself for impact, only to land on something fairly squishy that grunted. Opening her eyes and pushing herself up, she saw that she was on top of Kurt.

"Hi." Snow sighed sleepily. Looking up alarmed as hands helped her up, Snow saw that Bobby and Scott were helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Wolverine asked. Snow blinked rapidly, trying to focus.

"It wasn't four days this time, so I'm good." she hummed.

"That's what you endured for four days?" Jean was not the only adult who looked sick at the thought.

"Yeah. Was an accident the first time." Snow nodded. She had regained her footing and now was standing under her own power, though Scott stayed close by in case she fell again.

"My god. How did you survive?" Storm asked.

"My healing ability, along with the fact that I have a mental room in my head where Heimdall kept me for a lot of the time. It dulls the pain." Snow explained. They started to, slowly, walk towards the study where she had left her things.

"Was that what he was doing, holding his hand to your forehead?" Scott asked.

"Yep! I am more powerful than what I was, and had I been couscous for that, I would have made a bunch of things explode." she nodded.

"I get the feeling that we missed something." Kitty commented.

"You did. But you do not want to know what you missed, trust me on this." Snow walked into the study, going over to her laptop and the cases.

"I think we should leave this for now and do it after the Asgardians come. They are going to be arriving soon. But I do have something that I need to go talk to someone about. I shall be back in about five minutes." Snow popped away with that last comment.

* * *

"Hello Jarvis! I'm back, again only for a little while." Snow smiled as she landed in her room. She flopped onto her bed as Jarvis called out a greeting.

"Welcome back, Miss Snow." Snow laughed at how amused he seemed.

"Did Tony ever setup a bank account with my allowance? I over heard something about it when I first moved in. I do not actually know what went on with that conversation." Snow asked sweetly.

"Yes Miss Snow. Sir informed me that each day that you are in his care, that you are to receive a thousand dollars. For every important milestone in your life that Sir misses, you are to receive a monitory value that I believe covers the forgotten milestone. I do not believe that any amount of money is able to make up for missing the milestone, but I have done my best to use money to cover it Miss Snow." Jarvis answered.

"Jarvis, what did you do this time?" Snow looked up a the ceiling amused.

"I have done nothing wrong, Miss Snow. Your account currently has $25,781,904.36 in it."

"Goddesses that's a ton of money. I do not remember any milestone that I reached and he missed that would be worth that much. I do not believe that everything that he has missed combined would be worth that much." Snow gaped.

"Sir has missed all but two of your birthdays, the two that he remembered were both three weeks late. He has never been present when gift giving is going on. He has others pick up gifts for you that you did not enjoy. He did not attend your graduation. He has exposed you to an improper way of life. Sir has abused you since you arrived here. Miss Snow, you deserve much more than what is in your account. Money does not solve problems, it creates them." Snow was watching the ceiling with a raised eyebrow, half expecting that Jarvis would somehow materialize and go yell at Tony, as he sounded incredibly angry.

"Okay then." she said meekly.

"Do you know about the Mutant organization, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters? Is it a good organization?" Snow changed the topic. Jarvis was silent for several moments, collecting data.

"Yes Miss Snow. They take in lost, abused, and powerful children, and teach them how to control and hone their powers. Everyone is accepted, but they do not have enough housing. They did in the beginning, but as the X-gene has begun to appear more often, the housing has become a major concern. The school relies partly on donations from outside sources, as many of the children that are taken in live on the streets, having run away or were abandoned after their parents learn of their mutations, and on the Headmaster's inheritance." Jarvis said, sounding much calmer.

* * *

**I'M MAKING UP HOW BIG SHIT IS! **

**(I can't find actual measurements, so I'm making it up) **

**IT IS AS BIG AS I WANT IT TO BE BECAUSE I AM THE ONE WRITING! MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

"Jarvis, would you be angry if I gifted $25,000,000 of my bank account to Xavier's school of gifted youngsters? I will keep the $781,904.36, but I could never spend the rest on my own. I want to give the money away to a worthy cause. You know that I will be able to earn the money back once I start working as a Doctor once I'm old enough, but they need the money now. They may be getting more space to put the kids for free, but many of kids won't be able afford to go but they will need to. If they have money it wouldn't matter, as the School could afford to pay for them..." Snow rambled. Jarvis cut her off.

"Miss Snow, I do not care what you do with the money. It is a great idea to give the money to help the children, even more so if any are in the same situations that you were before Sir found and took you in."

Snow smiled sheepishly. "I was babbling again, wasn't I?"

"Yes Miss Snow." Snow held in a sigh of relief as Jarvis was amused, and no longer angry.

"Miss Snow, if I may suggest something, you may wish to suggest that part of the money is used to expand the grounds that the school is build on. With the additions of new students, larger grounds will be required to ensure that everyone has enough space available."

"Oh! I did not even think of that! Thank you, Jarvis!" Snow exclaimed, sitting up. "In about five or so minutes I will try and be at a realtors office with Charles Xavier, who is headmaster of the school. Can you please buy as much of the area surrounding the school as possible? If you buy up a few houses, that is okay, but for the most part, can you please try and buy open grounds? That way, the children will have enough space that they will not have to worry about being found out as Mutants. It will be safer for all. Use as much money as you can, even if you have to use the money I was not going to hand over. I will not mind if you do. I'll be back momentarily." with that, Snow popped away.

* * *

"Hello, Professor!" Snow chirped as she appeared. "Am I interrupting something?" There appeared to be a number of people - children included - sitting and standing in a large hall.

"Am I interrupting something?" Snow asked softly, edging backwards towards the door.

"We were talking about what to do when the Asgardians arrive, and how to greet them." Storm told her.

"Would you care to inform us of anything that we should know? You have lived in their culture, an advantage that none of us have." Scott questioned. Snow smiled widely in response.

"Sure!" she chirped. Her white wings extended to their full length above her head, before slamming down and launching herself into the air. Pumping her wings once more, Snow gently floated over the heads of the students to the front of the room. Landing lightly on her feet beside Wolverine, Snow turned to address the children with a gentle voice and a smile that she shared with Tony, one that was reserved for large crowds and/or the press. Snow held back a wince as she felt the Professor's suspicion heighten.

"Can everyone who is eighteen and under please go to the right side of the room, and those nineteen and over please go to the left side of the room please?" the students looked at each other, before doing as she asked. Quickly counting, Snow could clearly see that there were seventy-four, which was the majority of students who were eighteen and younger, with twenty-six older students.

"Please step forwards if you are above twenty five years old." Snow addressed the older students. No one stepped forwards, Snow smiled widely and turned to the Professors briefly.

"How old is the youngest child here?" she asked, turning towards the Professors with her head tilted to one side.

"Twelve years old is the youngest child that we currently are housing." Xavier told her. Snow nodded thoughtfully before turning to the children and started her small lecture.

"Asgardians age differently than humans do. Approximately, for every one year that we age, they age 60.9 years. I got this number from dividing five thousand - which is Asgardian average age range - and eighty-two - which is the average age that humans live until. Asgardians live very long lives as you can see, because of this they do not have as many children as humans do - otherwise they run the risk of over populating, just as humans do." Snow paused to take a breath, and was pleased to see the children (and adults) were nodding along, as they could follow what she was saying.

"With the fact that they do not have very many children, I was the youngest one there, at nine hundred, seventy-four years old." Snow had to pause again as mutterings broke out among the students.

"YOU'RE NINE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOUR YEARS OLD?!" Bobby yelled. Snow broke out into giggles.

"Remember how I said Asgardians age differently than humans? My human age is sixteen, my Asgardian age is nine hundred and some odd years." Snow told him kindly. The mutterings slowly died away as they realized that she had, in fact, told them before.

"Now, onto the important stuff!" Snow smiled. "Students between the ages of nineteen and twenty-five will be expected to act a certain way. It will be expected that you are kind to the younger years and to your peers, you are respectful to those who have a higher standing than what you do, you are to be honest and not lie or cheat, and that you are honorable. It is expected that you are role models for the younger years to look up to, and that you protect and look after the younger ones. Alright?" Snow asked.

"That's what we were doing now." one of the older students called.

"Good! So then it will be easy for you to continue to do so." Snow called back. The younger ones rumbled with laugher as the older ones grumbled good-naturedly.

"Now, for the students who are eighteen and younger. Younger years are expected to listen to their elders, obey a direct command from an elder warrior, and be inquisitive without being rude. The elder warriors to you would be your Professors. Sixteen year olds and younger are not above eleven hundred years old in Asgardian culture, and so you are expected to be children. Seventeen and eighteen year olds are expected to behave more like the nineteen year olds, but will be excused if they act like children.

"So, in short, be respectful, curious, listen, but have fun. Eighteen and under are not expected to be perfect soldiers." Snow finished.

"Again, this is how we normally act!" Kitty called.

"Asgardian culture is not all that different form Human cultures." Snow agreed, "But one way that they do differ is the fact that they are a warrior culture. Elders are to be resected and obeyed above all others. Any Asgardian warrior will reprimand you if you are being rude to an elder, and they will punish you." Snow warned.

"Who is the Elder here? Wolverine or the Professor? You called the Professor Lord, but you also called Wolverine an elder warrior." Rogue asked.

"Good question! Wolverine is older, and so he is to be obeyed no matter what. But the Professor is the Lord of the land. Lord Xavier is to be looked at as ruler of the land. This is because, in Asgardian culture, he would be a very high ranking Lord. This is because of the fact that he was gravely injured in battle, but he did not allow it to stop his fight. He has continued to be a warrior, even though most would have given up. He has set up good people to do what he can not, but still does more than what others in his situation would. He is one of the most Politically active people I have ever met, soon with even more political clout than what he knows what to do with if I can get through to him, and it's all because he wants Mutants to have a good life. Is Asgard, he would be one of the most sought after Elders to learn from, he would have all kinds of students wishing to learn from him. He would have statues made in his honor and offerings left in his name by young warriors hoping to gain some of his drive, courage, and skill. He would answer to none but the king, and be one of the kings advisors." Snow concluded. She could feel the shock of al those around her, and was glad that they were looking at the Professor and not her.

"You would make quite the impression on Asgard, my Lord." Snow said softly, with a small bow.

**&amp;He figured me out. Crap.&amp; **Snow thought as she slowly rose from her bow. She could feel the surprise and shock that the professor felt as she looked at him head on.

"Professor, may I please speak to you in your office for but a moment please? I have some more information about the school for you." She asked, keeping her cool.

"Of course, follow me." He turned his wheelchair and started for his office, leading Snow. The other Professors looked after them curiously, but left to prepare for the Asgardians arrival.

Once they were at his office, Snow shut and locked the door while the Professor went behind his desk. Using her power, Snow silenced the room so no sound could escape.

"You know who I am." Snow said tiredly, facing the door. It was not a question.

"Snow Harley Stark, only child of Anthony "Ironman" Stark, sixteen years old. I did not know for absolute certainty until you confirmed it just now, but I was fairly certain before." he said gently. Snow sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"How were you so certain before I confirmed it? I need to know so that I may hide from others."

"You and your father share the same smile and eye shape. I saw your father from a distance when he was young, and when he was growing up, and you share many of the same mannerisms as he did young. He is the only one with the political power that you speak of, that has a daughter around sixteen years old. I also met you once at a conference once, a few weeks after he found you when he was young. You look much the same back then as you do now, other than you becoming a young woman. What really confused me was the hair colour, until I remember that you can change what you look like." he explained. Snow nodded slowly, turning to face him.

"Please do not tell anyone. I am trying to save abused children. I can not do that if I am in the news. The children need someone to take them away from their abusive parents, guardians, who ever and place them somewhere where they will be looked after and taken care of and can be children. Many of them don't get that, I'm sure you have seen it with some of your students." Snow sat in a chair with her wings on either side of her.

"Yes, unfortunately to many of our students are forced to grow up to fast. I wish that that was not the case, but is it." he said quietly. Snow nodded.

"I was one of those kids. I was taking care of the younger kids since I was six. I was tiny, even more so back then. I am hoping that when I save a child, I can place them with you. Then if you can determine if the child is a Mutant or not, I am hoping that you will take on the mutants so I just have to find housing for the none mutants." Snow waited.

"Of course! I am more than happy to offer any help that we can. I can have the children move into the two new buildings, boys in one and girls in the other, and place the injured students in the main house." he mused.

"That would work out great! If I could ask you to keep the none mutants here until they are heal enough to be moved, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course, of course." he agreed.

"Great! Now, one last thing, I am buying up much of the surrounding land, most of which is clear and giving it to you along with a bunch of money. I am going to have the Asgardians spell a protective bubble around the land that you will own, and it will prevent those wishing you harm from entering." Snow told him. He leaned back in surprise.

"How much land are you buying? How much money is 'a bunch of money'." he asked. Snow shrugged.

"One moment please." Snow cocked her head to one side and concentrated.

_"Hello love. How much longer until the Asgardians show up? I am giving the Lord more land, but he has to sign for it. It'll take about twenty minutes if I know Jarvis." _Snow asked mentally.

_"We will be able to come down in half an hour, Snowdrop. Is that enough time to get everything settled on your end?" _Snow relaxed at the firmiliar rumble of his voice.

"_Perfect, thank you Heimdall!"_ Snow cut the connection and focused back on the Professor.

"The Asgardians will be here in a half hour. If you take my hand I can take us to a relators office that will know what is what and you can sign for your land." Snow offered. "It'll only take about twenty minutes. The Others will be fine, they haven't needed us yet." He nodded slowly.

"Very well." He took her offered hand and they were gone.

* * *

Appearing next to a building, Snow pushed the Professor into the building.

"Hello! Professor Charles Xavier?" the woman at the desk asked.

"Good afternoon madam. Yes, I am he." he nodded.

"We have been expecting you, Sir. Through the door on the right, he is waiting." She waved them through.

"Thank you." Snow pushed him into the room and then took a seat.

"Hello sir. I have the documents here right now. With the money that you have at your disposal, it was no trouble at all to get this much land. There are four houses, but luckily for you they were abandoned months ago. We have tripled the land that you had originally." He told the now shocked pair.

"What does the land include?" Charles asked, the first to come out of his surprise.

"Well sir, the land includes a nice sized lake, along with parts of rivers. About half of the land bought is covered with forest, with the other half being open fields. I am sorry, but most of the land hasn't been looked after in years. I am unsure of what else it might hold." he told them regretfully.

"Just think of what the kids can discover." Snow said quietly.

"You are quiet right, Snow. What do I need to do to make this final?" Charles wondered.

"That is easy Sir, just sign the papers." the man indicated the small stack of paper on the desk facing towards the Professor. Snow sat and watched as he read over what was written before signing.

"Congratulations, you are the proud new owner of, well, of a lot of land." He laughed and shook the Professors hand before Snow pushed them out of the building before popping away.

"Amazing how nice people are when you have money, eh?" Snow chuckled before opening his study door.

"Yes, money does tend to bring out the best in people." he chuckled.

_"Snowdrop, we are coming." _Snow heard in her head.

"Oops! We were longer then what I though!" Snow grabbed the Professors wheelchair, popping them to the grounds just as the Asgardians landed. There were at least a thousand or more, just by what she could see.

"Greetings, King Odin." Snow bowed forwards, fist over her heart. She noticed that the other Professors copied her, with the students coping them.

"Greetings, Lady Snow. Who is the Lord of this school?" he rumbled.

"Professor Charles Xavier, King Odin." Charles introduced himself.

"He was injured in battle, King Odin, but he continues to fight for what is right." Snow informed him.

"We are pleases to help, Lord Charles." Odin turned to those behind him. "Begin constructing the buildings. In front of the main building, with the entrances facing the main building."

"Warriors! Can you make the buildings form their own X's? The structure of each building forms an X." Snow called over to them.

"Of course little Lady Snow!" they called back.

"Watch. This is awesome. The buildings will be build in under an hour. This is amazing to watch." Snow said as she plunked herself down onto the grass. The students looked at her before following her lead and sitting on the grass. Snow gasped and stood up before running over to Wolverine and grabbing his arm.

"King Odin! I would like to introduce you to someone. His name is Logan, or Wolverine, and he is the oldest warrior I have ever met." Snow said as she dragged Wolverine over.

"This warrior is Eight thousand, three hundred, and forty-three years old." Snow introduced. Odin looked at him with wide eyes as Frigga gasped.

"Tis an honor to meet you." She swept down into a low curtsy. Odin bowed.

"Kid, how do you know my age?" he growled/asked.

"You tell Jean what your age is in the future. I see the future so I know what you don't know. Yes, it is just as confusing for me as it is for you." Snow nodded, still holding his arm.

"Why is Lord Wolverine confused about his age?" Frigga asked.

"Tis because he does not remember who he once was. His memory was wiped clean, and he remembers not his past." Heimdall commented before returning to Asgard.

"He might not remember, but his body does. He is a very competent warrior, better than many that I have seen." Snow added. She let go of Wolverine, now that introductions were done, and went back to her spot where Kurt and the others had sat.

"Hello!" she chirped as she sat.

"Hey. Do you think that the Asgardians could fix Wolverine?" Rogue wondered, having over heard their conversation. Snow was shaking her head before Rogue had even finished her question.

"No healer would even attempt to. The mind is a delicate thing. There are so many different layers within out conscious and unconscious mind that one tiny mistake could make someone be unable to use a part of their body, access long term memories, recall short term memories. One wrong turn could wipe his mind of ever again being able to have long term memories, he could be stuck with only knowing things in the short term for a very long time. No healer is skilled enough with the mind to try it with anyone, because each mind is unique and different. What works for one doesn't mean that it will work for someone else." Snow explained. Rogue frowned, obviously not liking the answer but was smart enough to see the truth in the explanation.

"Watch the Asgardians work. It is something that you will not forget for many year. I will not forget it for the rest of my years." Snow urged. Giving her a sideways look, and obviously only doing it to humor her, the teen Mutants settled down to watch the dorm being constructed.

Minutes later, the students were wide-eyed and slack-jawed with amazement. The Asgardians were using a combination of skill, magic, and physical strength to build, and almost one half of the building was built. Snow had since disappeared into the crowd, helping move heavy beams into place with her power, or popping them to different sites.

"What colour should the outside of the girls dorm be?" Snow asked as she appeared beside them.

"I think it should be green. Pink and purple are very overused when it comes to girls buildings." Rogue mused.

"Emerald green. It's prettier than normal green." Kitty added. The girls that were around the group nodded or shrugged, more focused on the impossibly fast construction than colour.

"Perfect! Thank you!" Snow chirped before popping away.

Less than a half hour since they started construction, the girls dorm was built. There were four entrances and exits, one of each on each end of the X. It was mostly made out a hybrid form of concrete and rock, making it a soft grey colour that was pleasing to the eye. At least, until Queen Frigga and two other Lady's raised their hands and started chanting. Students and adults alike shivered at the sheer power that the Asgardian women wielded. As quickly as the power appeared, it was gone, leaving behind a beautiful emerald green building.

Walking over to the right side of the main building, the Asgardians started constructing another building, identical to the first.

"What colour should the outside of the boys dorm be?" Snow questioned, once again appearing out of no where.

"Blue." Kurt smirked. The girls laughed.

"Navy blue. Can't be the same colour as you. You'll never let us forget that the building was the same colour as you." Bobby said, playfully shoving Kurt's shoulder.

"Fine by me." Warren and Pyro said as one, shrugging in unison.

"Why don't I startle you? I appear randomly and ask even more random questions." Snow pouted.

"Kurt likes to do the same thing. We are use to it, it no longer startles us when someone randomly shows up." Rogue explained.

"Plus, we're Mutants!" Pyro exclaimed, throwing a fireball into the air, making Snow laugh brightly.

"Also, your so soft spoken I almost miss everything that you say. I really have to pay attention." Warren added.

"If you heard her in battle or training, you would not think Little Lady Snow is soft spoken." the mutants tensed at the intruders deep rumble, while Snow smiled brightly.

"HEIMDALL!" she exclaimed and wrapped herself around him in a hug, wings encasing them both.

"Hello Snowdrop." he answered as she let him go.

"What do you have?" she asked suspiciously.

"My weapon to give to you. It has been enchanted, so that no other but you may wield it." Heimdall explained, handing her a long Bow Staff.

It was a beautiful blue colour. The middle of the staff looked like crackled blue ice, and was wide enough to fit four of Snow's hands along it. From the ends where the crackled ice colour started, was a dark blue colour that faded into such a pale blue that it looked almost white. The entire metal staff was smooth, even the middle where it looked to be crackled.

"I love it! Thank you Heimdall!" Snow exclaimed, giving him another hug.

"You are most welcome, Snowdrop." he said before leaving once more.

"Do you really need another weapon?" Bobby asked blandly.

"A girl can never have to many weapons." Snow nodded seriously before leaving to go help. Within an hour the Asgardians were gone, even after spelling each dorm to only let in girls or boys, depending on the dorm, and the entirety of the property. There was now a clear, thick, white line that showed what was a part of the mansion grounds, and what was not a part of the mansion grounds. It could only be seen by those within the grounds, and no one wishing harm to those within could enter.

"People! Listen!" Snow called out. The students and teachers once again gathered before Snow, willing to listen to what she had to say.

"There are five hundred rooms per building. Each room can hold two people. Each room has its own bathroom, and two smaller closets. Yes, I know that seems to be not possible, but it is with magic. I promise. I would explain more, but I have to go somewhere now. Have fun exploring!" and with that, Snow popped away to parts unknown.

* * *

When she landed, she found herself staring at the back of a giant, green, human like creature.

"Well. My life is never going to be boring again." she giggled to herself.

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG PEOPLE! **

**My only excuse is that I have started college and have no time. I made it long to make up for it. Please forgive me?**


	9. Hulk's Angel

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp; "Different Language."  
**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_When she landed, she found herself staring at the back of a giant, green, human like creature._

_"Well. My life is never going to be boring again." she giggled to herself._

Snow started to picked her way through the rubble, not wanting to pop in front of the angry Mutant and startle him. Snow was not surprised to see that the ones he was trying to destroy were military personal, because Governments had a bad reputation within the Mutant community. Most governments, from what Snow had heard when she was in foster care, were trying to replicate and control what gifts Mutants had. Snow knew that some governments went as far as experimenting on the mutants that they managed to capture, and when they couldn't replicate the mutants' abilities, killed them.

Snow cast out her senses, looking for the cause of his rage so that she could sooth it. Snow gasped and lost her footing as the man's rage almost overwhelmed her. Snow could barely sense confusion under the anger, and below that and mostly hidden, she could sense a protective instinct.

**&amp;Okay, so that didn't work. Time for something new.&amp; **Snow thought as she groaned from where she had landed. She stilled continued to send him calming feelings, so that he may not attack her when he saw her.

Snow stood up from where she had fallen, before realizing that she had come to land in between the Military and the mutant. Looking back at the mutant, Snow saw that it was still coming towards the shattered remains of the military. Flaring her wings, Snow tried to make herself seem bigger to try and make the mutant pause long enough for her come up with a plan.

Her plan worked, as the mutant paused in its advance. The people behind her started to mutter among themselves.

"Don't you even think about it mister!" Snow exclaimed, hand on her hip and finger pointing at the green man, wings lowered to the sides and giving him a pointed look. He had started to stalk forwards, towards the military that she could hear moving about. Hearing her new tone, the green mutant growled at her, but seemed to subside.

"Now, I know that the military is evil and mean, but that does not mean that you get to destroy them." Snow informed him, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him another pointed look. The green mutant growled at her, and she growled back. Snow watched him with a raised eyebrow as he came towards her, noting absently that she barely came up to his knee.

"Angel not safe." he rumbled. Crouching lower to her, the man grabbed the back of her as carefully as he could - with being rage filled - before he lifted her to his eye line. Snow's wings were limply hanging down, while her body curled in slightly.

**&amp;Now I know why mother cats carry their kittens this way. I'm not going to go anywhere when being held like this.&amp;** Snow thought as she looked at him with large blue eyes. As gently as a giant rage mutant could - and Snow could still feel the rage bubbling under the surface - he poked her, making her sway back and forth. Snow reached out carefully and petted his nose, making him snort and glower at her.

"Angel hurt." he growled, glaring at the military - who took an automatic step back.

**&amp;Oops. I forgot to change out of my bloody clothes. Oh well.&amp; **Snow thought.

"I'm okay. It wasn't the military's fault. It was an accident." Snow all but cooed to him, trying to keep him calm. She had long since clamped down on her abilities so that she was unable to sense what emotions people had so that his rage wouldn't affect her, though she was still able to send him calmness. The green giant lifted his left hand and place her gently - for a rage mutant - on it, before shielding her from view. He growled at the other humans before leaping away, clearing the town in a leap.

Snow leaned back and rested against the hands holding her, relaxing as she was brought across the desert and into the jungle. Snow dozed against his hands for the ride, getting in a little sleep so that she would feel better.

* * *

Snow jerked awake when the mutant slowed down. Peaking out from around his hands, Snow watched as he stalked around in the jungle for a little longer before he placed her on the ground. Snow blinked up at him with big blue eyes, staring back at him. Snow gaped as he stared to shrink, transform, and, well, de-green in front of her. By the time he had turned back into a normal man, Snow had gotten over her surprise and started a fire to keep them warm, as she didn't know how his mutation would affect him.

Turning to the man, Snow looked at him, before turning back around.

**&amp;Alright. So, I have a naked man that can turn into an angry green giant, blood stained clothes, no food, no water, and no idea where I am. Time to make a plan!&amp; **Snow thought cheerfully as she yawned.

Eyeing the man beside her, Snow pulled her power forwards and allowed herself to see just when the man would wake up. Seeing that it would not be for a while, Snow made a plan.

**&amp;He will not awaken for a a while, so that will give me more than enough time to pop home, change clothes, grab some food, and grab him some of Tony's. He'll never notice.&amp; **Snow thought.

"Okay Mister Mutant, I'll be back in a little bit. You stay here and relax." Snow told him, patting his leg. She added more wood to the fire before popping away.

* * *

"Whoa." Snow moaned as she landed, hers hands flying forwards to catch herself as she stumbled. Snow concentrated on breathing as the world went dark around her, trying not to lose conciseness.

"-ow? Miss Snow? Are you alright? Do I need to call for help?" Jarvis' voice finally broke through the layer of fog that was surrounding her head.

"I am fine, Jarvis. I do not know what happened, but everything went dark." Snow told him, straightening. Hissing as she tried to peel off her bloodied shirt, Snow stopped tugging and started to walk to the shower. Jarvis started a warm, light shower, knowing that he would get answers after Snow had taken care of herself.

"I may have a healing ability, but it is not fast." Snow said to herself as she exited the shower. Snow sat on the edge of her bed and started to clean and bandage her cuts.

"The metal that now encases all of my bones was ripped forwards, damaging all of me. My Healing factor is working on healing my internal damage, while leaving the rest of my body to the natural course of things - at least until the internal damage is healed. I sealed the wounds together by using my metamorphosis to close the wounds, but they still need to be tended to or I could get an infection." Snow told him as she finished bandaging her right leg.

"Do you require assistance Miss Snow?" Jarvis inquired.

"Nope. I can do this, I had lots of practice on Asgard." Snow told him. She then proceeded to launch into a detailed explanation about what she had gone through while on Asgard, Jarvis listened and asked questions. While she was telling him what she had accomplished over the past five years, she continued to release her hold over her wounds and dressed them.

"Miss Snow, may I ask about what happened with the metal particulates?" Jarvis asked as she finished wrapping her left hand.

"Goddess! I forgot! I'll be back tomorrow possibly, I am going to fix that and help a green mutant, which may take me some time! Once I come back I will tell you how it went with the particulates. I am going to steal some of Tony's clothes to give to the green mutant, don't tell him that it was me please. I don't even think he will notice." Snow asked as she threw on a silver tank top and pale grey leggings. She had a small bag of her own the she put another outfit into, just in case. The outfit was the same as the one that she had just put on.

She trotted quickly to Tony's room, and shoved a bag full with some of his clothes, and then to the kitchen for as much food as she could fit into the bag, before popping away again.

* * *

The inhabitants of Xavier's mansion looked up, hearing a loud pop.

"I came bac-" Snow started to say, before her world went dark and she collapsed, dropping the bag of clothes. Just as she was losing feeling in her body, she felt strong arms wrap around her gently.

Logan had lunged to his feet in order to catch Snow before she hit the ground. His eyes widened as he watched the bandages encasing her body start turning red.

"Jean!" he barked out as he gently lowered her to the floor. Jean jumped up from her chair and raced over to the fallen girl. Kneeling, Jean placed her fingers to Snow's neck, checking for a pulse. She gasped and reared back a few inches as the unbound skin started to change. The Mutants watched as scars, burns, and markings started to appear on her skin. They could see the top half of a star branded into the top of her left arm over the bandages - deeply burned, and it was not one of the worst scars that she had.

"What in the world has this girl been through?" Rogue whispered, horrified. She, as well as the adults, were pale faced with horror. Jean steeled herself mentally as she prepared to start treating the girl, as she assumed that Snow's injuries were caused when Magneto pulled the metal forwards. Before she could do anything though, she groaned and started to come to.

"Wha appen?" she mumbled, opening her grey eyes and blinking slowly.

"You collapsed and started to bleed." Scott told her softly, crouching beside her head.

"'gain? oookkkkk." she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"Child, please open your eyes." Charles encouraged her softly.

"Dun wanna." Snow grumbled.

"Kid." Logan growled in warning.

"Fiiiinnnneee." she whined. Logan helped her sit up, propping her against his chest.

"Whatcha need?" she asked, blinking her eyes up at them. The mutants in the office watched as her eyes focused more and went from grey to a dark blue.

"You're bleeding, Snow." Jean told her gently. Snow blinked.

"Yeah. I don't heal quickly when I'm really hurt." Snow told them. "Lemme up." she demanded softly.

"How bout you just rest up for a minute, eh kid?" Wolverine muttered to her. She nodded and sighed, relaxing against his chest.

"Your healing ability doesn't heal you like it does for Wolverine? He heals instantly, well, pretty much instantly." Rogue amended her statement.

"Nopers, it takes me a little while. Longer depending on the severity of the injuries." Snow explained, closing her eyes. She opened them again when she felt hands on her bandages.

"Its okay. You don't have to do anything to help me, I have already bandaged myself up when I went home." Snow told Jean, who had started to pull at her bandages. "I used my metamorphosis ability to close the skin, and it'll heal itself eventually."

"How can you be so calm while being so gravely injured?" Storm asked.

"Practice. I was abused in different foster homes, and there were younger children than me there, and others who needed the attention of older children more than I ever did. When I didn't freak out or draw attention to the fact that I was in pain, it made it easier to bring the wrath of the foster parents onto me so that they would leave the others alone. The older ones wouldn't try to protect me as much, as I seemed like I could handle it." Snow told her. "I was captured by two different government agencies, once when I was six and then again when I was turning ten. One who tried to manipulate me into doing things for them, though they never hurt me, that was when I was six. They just wanted someone with my powers to work for them. The other one tortured me, and horribly at that. They only had me for a month before I managed to escape, but many of my more horrible scars come from them. They liked to burn different symbols into me. When I was there, there was was another boy, and we would compete to see who could anger them so that the other one wouldn't be hurt that day. I won more times than not, as I was able to sense what buttons to push." Snow told them honestly.

"Did the other boy manage to escape with you too?" Professor Charles asked, frowning.

"Yep. Last I heard he had joined a circus. I wanted to take him home with me, after my father found me, but he left the day before. He told me that he wanted me to be able to bond with my father without him under foot." Snow nodded. The mutants watched as Snow's visible skin became smooth and unblemished once more, and it was still very pale.

"Anyways, enough about me. I came back to use my nanobot thingys to help Professor Charles and Rogue." Snow smiled cheerfully and stood up. She used her gold power (Snow really needed a better name for it) and changed her clothes in under a second with a snap of her fingers. Wolverine and Jean went back to their seats, while Scott stood and gave Snow his seat beside Jean. Snow grabbed her case off of the desk and opened it.

The X-men watched in surprised as Snow opened and turned on a normal looking laptop. While it was booting up, the young girl pulled out a white case and opened it. Inside was a needle that was half full, a cotton ball, a band aid, and a wipe to sterilize an area of skin.

Snow logged into her laptop, pulled up a complicated program on her computer, before looking up once more to the Professor.

"Are you certain that you wish to go through with this?" she asked softly. Charles looked at her for a long moment before he smiled.

"I wish to try, certainly my dear." he nodded.

"Okay! Arm please, and roll up your sleeve." Snow chirped. He held out his arm after rolling up his sleeve as Snow approached, wings held tight to her back so she didn't hit anything. As she walked over to him, she ripped open the sterilization wipe. Snow sat on Storm's chair beside the Professor and wipe a spot on his arm - just as any doctor would for any other needle.

"This will pinch like a normal needle, but that's it. So relax, you will be fine." Snow soothed, releasing calming vibes. She felt the Professor relax under her arm and swiftly inserted the needle. She deposited the contents and retracted the needle almost as quickly. Pressing the wipe back over where the needle had been, she grabbed the cotton ball to replace it. Once that was done, she put the band aid over the cotton ball to hold it in place.

"That's all for part one! Part two is next, and then part three is all up to you." Snow said, standing once more. She was met with disbelieve from all of the mutants.

"That's all? Seriously?" Storm asked.

"Yep!" Snow smiled. "And now all I have to do is type this in," Snow typed in something on the laptop. "and then this," she typed in a code rapidly, "And to finish off, I just need these to connect with spinal cord, on both ends." Snow typed slowly, a look of deep concentration on her face. Professor Xavier sucked in a deep breath through his nose suddenly, and looked down at his legs.

"Oh this is awesome! This will heal your injury and then the metal can be recalled back. I'll get a notification when that's all done, though it won't be for a while." Snow exclaimed at almost the same time he gasped, and slammed her laptop closed, making the X-men stowed it away in her bag, before going over to stand in front of the Professor.

"Are you ready to stand?" she asked gently, offering her arm as support. His head whipped up to look at her for a long moment, before her took her arm and stood on shaky legs.

"Damn Chuck." Wolverine chuckled. He sat back down once more, seemingly exhausted.

"You can walk again, it will just take a long time to get your muscles us to get use to it. You will probably feel really tired at the beginning, though that is normal." Snow explained as she once more returned to her seat.

"Can I try and help Rogue now please? It'll take me longer than Professor Xavier but I think I can help." Snow asked. Before any of the adult could speak up, Rogue beat them to it.

"If what ya did to the Professor is all your gunna do to me, then go right ahead. I ain't gunna stop ya." Rogue nodded quickly, yanking her sleeve up - though she left on her gloves and her shoulder was still covered - and offering her arm. Snow giggled.

"You may have to have more than one needle, I don't actually know what I have to do to help you. I may be able to make it so that you can control the metal like I do." Snow trailed off, her mind racing with different possibilities. Opening her case, she pulled out a needle, wipe, cotton ball, and band aid before turning to Jean.

"Would it be possible for you and rogue to switch seats for a moment please?" Snow asked quietly while biting her lip.

"Of course." Jean nodded and they switched seats.

Once Rogue was beside her, Snow took her arm carefully (being careful to only touch the clothes that were on her) so Rogue wouldn't accidentally pick up any of Snow's memories. Snow didn't care about what would happen to herself, she just didn't wish to subject Rogue to her memories. Once she has deposited the needles contents into her, Snow once again opened her laptop and started trying different combos of code.

Snow started mumbling to herself different code combos, making the Mutants stare at her and wonder how she managed to keep up with all of the numbers that she was mumbling. She went silent, before letting out a woop.

"I think I have it! It'll kinda be like the metal in my skin, where you can automatically sense and use the nanobot thingys as a barrier or not. Only yours will be linked to your spinal cord and not painful to use." Snow told her. "As of right now you have enough things in you to cover your head, neck, and part way down your shoulders. I think that two more needles should cover your body as a whole. it is your whole body that is affected, right?" Snow asked.

"Yah. This will really allow me not to hurt anyone?" Rogue asked, eyes wide with wonder. Snow giggled again.

"Focus on your face, and not wanting your mutation to escape into the other person." Snow coached. Rogue gave her a doubtful look but did it anyways. She shrank away when Snow made to touch her cheek, not wanting to hurt her.

"It's okay. Trust me." Snow's eyes were an honest blue, maintaining eye contact. She reached out with her hand slowly, as though she was trying to touch a skittish animal. Rogue concentrated with all her might on not allowing her mutation to pass onto the wonderful girl who was trying to help her. She tensed even further once the hand touched her, only to relax and gape as no memories or power came rushing into her. Snow was still smiling her gentle smile at her, as unafraid as ever.

"You won't have to concentrate that hard, eventually it will become second nature to you to shield yourself when others touch you. I would advise that, once you have mastered shielding, you learn how to keep your shields down in battle, as it could save your life. Your gift is a part of you, and if you fear it, it will only make your powers more out of control. Learn how to control it, but only so that it does not control you." Snow said.

"Now, are you ready for the other needles? I'm sorry, to both of you, that I had to use a needle. But I have to get this into your bloodstream for it to work." Snow apologized.

"Snow, you gave Professor Xaiver back his ability to walk and Rogue can now be touched. You don't have to apologized." Scott told her. Snow shrugged, still unhappy that she had to cause anyone pain. She gave Rogue another two needles, bandaging them before going to her laptop like she did first time. It took Snow much less time this time to get the codes right, as she knew what to do this time.

"There, all done. As long as you don't actively think about taking anyone's power or life force, you should be fine. Also, you can decide what you want and don't want to take from them. Now, you can share their power without hurting their life force, or take their life force without their power. You don't have to take anyone's memories either." Snow explained. Rogue launched herself at Snow and gripped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you thank you! You have no idea what this means to me. I don't know if I can ever repay you!" Rogue exclaimed, almost in tears at the fact that she could now touch and be touched.******

"You don't ever have to repay me. I was just trying to help." Snow patted her back.

"I have somewhere else to be, so I have to go. I'll be back eventually though. If I could be a bother, can I ask that my things be kept here until I can return for them please?" Snow asked. Before she received an answer, she had already popped away.

* * *

"She gives back Professor Xavier the ability to walk, Rogue can now be touched, we can now house over a thousand students, the property that we own is now the size of a medium sized city, she gave us millions of dollars to help the children here, and all she has asked for is that we take in abused children and heal them, to allow her housing if she gets kicked out of her home, and to keep her things here until she can return to get them. Also, if the abused children were mutants, she asked that we accept them here, and if they're not then she will take them to another place herself." Storm spoke after Rogue had left.

"That has got to be the most unselfish thing I have ever heard anyone say." Jean shook her head.

"Did anyone else get the feeling that she was more upset than anyone realized that she had to "hurt" the Professor and Rogue by giving them a needle?" Scott asked.

"Kid also thought that she was being selfish in asking us to keep her things. I could see it in her eyes." Logan growled.

"I do not believe that she knows what being selfish and unselfish means. I believe that she thinks if she asks for anything that she is being selfish. I doubt that she would ask for food even if she was starving. Her childhood is more than likely responsible for it." Xavier added.

"Someone needs to teach her that it is okay to ask for things." Storm said seriously. Wolverine snorted.

"Someone needs to teach her what it means to feel safe. Even while she was here, I could smell the wariness on her. She was constantly afraid of one of us hitting her. I swear, I ever meet her father I'm gunna beat some sense into him." Wolverine spat, before he turned and stalked off.

* * *

Snow tripped and fell into the river beside the now non-green mutant. She grumbled to herself but brighten once she saw that the bags she had didn't end up in the river. Climbing out of the river, Snow shook the extra water off of herself before restarting the fire, as it had recently died. Once the fire was going again, Snow pulled out her bloodied clothes and dumped them in the river to soak. She then snapped her fingers and the clothes she had taken from Tony dressed the man. He now had black pants and a white button up shirt on, clothes that she was certain that Tony wouldn't miss.

Snow hummed to herself as she started scrubbing the blood out of the tank top and leggings. She absently wished that she had her Ipod with her, but knew that she didn't have enough energy to pop around again. She only avoided not passing out this time because of the fact that she had been dunked in cold water.

Once her clothes were clean, Snow laid them out by the fire to dry, suddenly glad that the Asgardians had taught her how to properly survive in the wilderness. She threw a round, hot stone into the fire to heat up. Once it was hot, she used some branches to knock it out of the fire while throwing the branches into the fire. She put some food onto the stone to heat, and made sure to keep an eye on it so that it wouldn't burn.

The food had become very hot when she heard movement beside her seat, indicating that the man was waking up. Snow leaned against her tree as she watched the mutant sit up sharply.

"What... How... Where am I?" he wondered, clearly not seeing the small girl against the tree as he was looking down at his clothes.

"Your in a jungle, and you brought me with you." Snow called out as softly as she could. The man stiffened and his head whipped around so fast that Snow was afraid that he had hurt himself.

"Oh my god, did the other guy do that?!" he gasped, eyes locking onto the bloodied bandages that she had on. He made an attempt to move over to her, before he moved himself away.

"No, no! It wasn't you. I was in a fight and I was hurt there. It wasn't your fault." Snow hastily reassured. "You were very concerned when you were green, so much so that you were ready to smush the military people who were there." Snow got up and walked over to the stone with the food.

"I have some food for you, Mr. Green if you'd care to join me." Snow said cheerfully. The man hesitantly stood before shuffling over to her and sitting down next to the fire.

"Do you know that you're a mutant?" Snow asked carefully, knowing that it could be a touchy subject for many people. The man jerked and looked up at her, eyeing her like he expected her to be disgusted or afraid. When Snow kept looking at him with soft eyes, he seemed to relax.

"I do not care if you are a mutant, you never hurt me or anyone who was innocent. No one will blame you for attacking the military - well other than the military itself - as they were trying to detain or kill you. I'd be an awful person if I cared that you were a mutant, as I myself am one." Snow informed him with a smile, her wings flapping.

"I didn't hurt anyone?" he asked, shocked.

"Not anyone who wasn't trying to hurt you." Snow nodded. "Some of the military people may need to see a doctor, but no one is dead." Snow tried to comfort.

"Normally the other guy destroys everything in its path. Last time I was in New York I broke Harlem." he said, a bitter chuckle leaving him.

"You need to communicate with your green side. It will help, I know it will." Snow patted his leg.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? I can't control myself, I'm a monster. I could hurt you." he protested.

"You already had the chance to hurt me but didn't. Why should I be afraid of something that is a part of you and trying to protect you? If you stopped trying to suppress your mutation, you would have more control." Snow argued right back.

"It's not a mutation. I was trying to recreate the Super Soldier Serum with Gamma radiation. It didn't work, and I was blasted with my creation, turning me into this rage monster that can not be controlled." he took the food that Snow offered.

"I know that you never mean to harm anyone, I can sense emotions and intentions of people. Not once that you have been here with me have you thought about hurting anyone or thing." Snow pointed out. The man frowned, before eyeing her curiously.

"You have to much faith in an unstable man." he shook his head.

"Do you meditate?" Snow asked out of the blue. The man raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yes. It helps to keep me calm and the Other Guy away."

"When you meditate, can I ask you a favour? Could you look within yourself and talk your other half. I'm willing to bet that if you communicate with him, you will gain control. I think he wants to protect you, not destroy you." Snow requested. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"I guess. I did kidnap you, so I guess I owe you something." he shrugged.

"What's your name, Mr. Green?" Snow asked brightly, taking a bite of her food.

"I am Dr. Bruce Banner. Who are you, little angel?" He asked in return.

"Dr. Snow. Medical school, you?" Snow left off her last name, knowing that this man would know who she was in an instant.

"Scientist." Bruce offered. "Where are you from? I've never heard your accent before."

"I'm from all over the United States, but I live in New York right now with my Father. I spent years on Asgard learning how to defend myself and protect others, I also learned more about my powers, and I learned different ways to heal people. I was taught the Allspeak of Asgard, and that is where my accent comes from." Snow explained.

"Asgard, isn't that Norse?" Bruce asked. Snow nodded.

"Yep. I went there to protect Thor, prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. While I was there Loki, his adopted brother, was kidnapped protecting me. It's a beautiful place." she smiled. "They called me Lady Snow of Midgard, their name for earth, as I refused to say who my Father is and wouldn't give my last name."

The duo continued to chat for a few more hours, both recuperating their energy. Bruce had managed to convince Snow to let him have a look at her injuries, without her power holding her skin together. When he had seen the extent of the damage done to her, he had started cursing under his breath and Snow was sure that she had seen his eyes flair green for a moment. He calmed himself very quickly, and rewashed her skin so that no infection could take hold. He was worried about her internal damage, Snow then informed him that the damage was almost completely healed. She had proved if by releasing her hold over the wounds on her stomach, which were less that an inch deep now. As Snow had told him about having metal encasing her bones, he was quite happy with how much she had already healed.

"Do you mind if I travel with you for a little bit? I don't have the power to pop all the way back to the States yet." Snow asked and Bruce washed off his hands.

"If you don't mind traveling with a monster of a man." Bruce gave her a half smile as he shook his hands free of excess water.

"You are not a monster." Snow stuck her tongue out, prompting a full smile from Bruce.

"How old are you doctor?" he asked, offering her an arm and helping her up.

"I... I'm twenty two years old. I was held in captivity for a while. But now that I have escaped I plan on using my powers to save abused children." Snow explained, lying to him about her age. She had meant to tell the school that she was twenty two but she fit better in with the teenagers because she was a teenager. Plus it had been fun to tell the truth.

"I am sorry to hear that. Honestly, I am." he told her. "But I think that it is an amazing idea to save children. No one should have to endure abuse of any kind." Snow smiled at him.

"Thanks. I want to help children so that they will never have to go through what I have." Snow told him, admiring the jungle around them. While she had been to almost every state in the United States, she hadn't seen very much else of the world besides that. Even Asgard didn't have jungles like these.

"I'm trying to help those I come across as well. I may be a scientist, but I learned a lot about what the body while I was trying to recreate the Serum. While I'm on the run I go from small village to small village to try and help heal the people there. What I don't know about the body, I learn from the village healers. I am trying to help them to make up for what the Other Guy destroys." Bruce told her, helping the small woman over a fallen log that was in their path.

"Would you mind if I continued to follow you around? I mean would you mind if I popped back here from the states and help out too? I have to wait until Heimdall hears a cry for help, and then I can save them. I can't just barge in and kidnap kids, I need evidence in order to keep them safe from their abusers. I would love to be able to barge in and save them, but I know that it wouldn't help anything in the long run." Snow glared at a passing tree, frustrated. Children didn't always call out for help, believing that there was no use, that no one would save them. Snow had to wait and hope that she would be able to save them but she wasn't sure how many she would be able to save.

"Sure. I don't mind at all. I hope you won't mind when I pick your brain about medicine so that I can help better when you aren't here." he said.

"No problem at all! Knowledge should be shared, not horded by one person. If you would like, I could bring you my course books for you to read in your spare time?" she offered.

"I would like that, yeah. But if I turn green then I wouldn't be able to take them with me and they would get lost." he told her. Snow hummed for a minute while she thought about the problem.

"When I go home, I'm going to make you a cellphone that is only connected to its partner, and its partner will be on me at all times. Now, I'll make the phone good for call and texting, but you will only be able to call or contact me. That way you can't be tracked by anyone. The phone will have our coordinates on them, that way I can always find you. Your phone will have an alert on it that will let me know if your other half ever comes out to play." she proposed. Bruce looked at her oddly for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"If you can ensure that I can not be tracked by having a phone on me, then I won't protest. It would be nice to talk to someone and keep up to date with the real world." he told her.

"Is it always this bright outside or did someone make the sun extra bright?" Snow pouted, squinting out into the sunlight with her hand shielding her eyes. Bruce laughed.

"It's always this bright, little angel. The jungle just made us more use to less light." Snow stuck her tongue out at him, and followed him towards the small village that they could see.

As they approached the village, the villagers stopped what they were doing to watch the two foreigners approaching the village. Snow and Bruce slowed their pace as they were approached by the villagers. Snow took automatic steps forwards so that she was in front of Bruce, white wings opening slightly in a protective gesture.

**"Devi." **They breathed, before laying prostate before her. As more villagers came out, more laid in front of her.

"It is a greeting in Hindu culture. It means that they are completely devoted to Gods, Goddess', and the like. You appear to be an Angel, and so they are showing their devotion to you and the Gods. Sashtang namaskar is what it is called. It is done so that they might receive a blessing from the Gods or their teacher." Bruce explained quietly to her, at least he explained what he knew. Snow nodded, scanning the crowds for someone. Spying the one who she was looking for, Snow walked over to him and knelt.

**"Elder, there is no need to bow to me. Please, arise."** Snow coxed, placing her hands around his out stretched ones. Snow had no idea what she was doing, and could only hope that she wasn't making a massive blunder. **&amp;I really need to start reading up about the different cultures of the world. That way I know what to do and what not to do.&amp; **She thought to herself. She smiled as the man looked up at her. Snow had picked him because he was one of the oldest in the village, and therefore one of the most respected.

**"Devi, you honour me with your words." **he said. Snow smiled softly, and urged him to his feet.

**"Please, arise, all of you. There is no need to bow. I am honoured that I can be thought of in high regard. The blessing that I give is in the form of healers, myself and the man who I travel with."** Snow said, turning a young girl and urging her up. The other villagers all slowly began to stand, Snow going around and helping whoever was closest to her up.

"You did well. At least, no one has moved to kill us yet." Bruce grinned. Snow giggled, before looking down at whoever was pulling at her legging.

**"For you, Goddess." **A little girl told her, shyly holding out a flower to her. Snow smiled widely, before taking the flower and placing it behind her ear.

**"Thank you, little one."** Snow cooed, kissing the crown of her head gently. The girl blushed and ran off to her mother, chattering about how nice Snow was. She was soon surrounded by little people, all who were offering her little trinkets. Snow took each and everyone of them, placed them into her braid, and gave each child a kiss on the crown of their hair.

Bruce had already begun to work, having the trust of the village already thanks to Snow. Most of what he had to treat were simpler things that he had dealt with many times before, while a few he did not know how to treat.

"Snow? Could you come here for a moment please? I need another Doctors opinion." Bruce called, stepping out of the house he was in.

"Sure! One Minute." Snow called back.

**"Now little ones, I need to go help my friend. Remember to listen to your families." **Snow told them as she extracted herself from the hoard of children. They laughed and giggled as they ran off, making Snow smile softly after them.

"What's up Bruce?" Snow asked, bowing to the occupants within the house. Bruce explained what he had just learned, and then Snow asked after the man himself. Bruce and Snow eventually figured out, or at least thought that they had, what was wrong and how to help.

**"Devi, we have a home prepared for you and the Healer." **And elder said as they excited the house.

**"Elder, I thank you. Did anyone have to give up there home for us?" **she asked.

**"A family has joined another families house. Do not worry, Devi, it is an honour for you to take up residence in their home." **he told her. Snow smiled at him, before lighting up with an idea.

**"How many are in the family?" **Snow inquired.

**"Six in total, Devi. A Grandmother, Mother, Father, an older boy, and two young girls." **he told her. Snow smiled in thanks.

**"I shall be right back, Elder."** Snow told him, before veering off towards the edge of the village. She was followed by a confused looking Bruce and a curious village elder.

**&amp;Please let this work.&amp; **Snow thought to herself. She knelt on the ground, before focusing her powers into the ground. Snow exhaled, before lifting her hand. The ground in front of her lifted, a square shape that rose from the ground. She heard the gasps of shock coming from the villagers, but ignored them in favour of concentrating on the task at hand. By the time that Snow finished, there was a large house, made out of solid stone that she had pulled from deep underground.

The house had windows and doors, and was two stories high. It was a grey colour, that was darker towards the bottom than the top. The top floor had four bedrooms, all large. Each had a closet and bathroom, and Snow didn't want to think about how she had made pluming. The bottom floor had a living room, dinning room, and a place for a kitchen. The rooms were all fully furnished, and the furniture was made out of a softer clay and waiting for mats and the like to be placed on them. There a a place for a fire to be set up in the kitchen area, with pots and pans in the kitchen cupboards.

**"For the family that was willing to give up their house, just so I and my companion might have a place to call our own." ** Snow said, turning and smiling at those who had gathered behind her.

**"You honour our village, Devi." **The elder said, bowing.

**"My name is Snow, elder." **Snow said, tilting her head forwards.

_"Snowdrop, there has been a cry for help. Three children, two are very young with the older one who cried for help." _Heimdall said in her head. Snow blinked rapidly, before turning to the villagers.

**"I must go, I am being called to help by my God. I shall return when I can.** Bruce, I'll be back soon." Snow said, before she was gone.

* * *

Snow appeared back in the tower, snatched a camera off of a table and was gone again.

She appeared in a small house, where a woman was kicking a ten-year-old girl, while two five-year-old girls were pressing themselves into the wall. Snow snapped several pictures of the scene in progress - for evidence - before intervening. Snow blasted the woman across the room while running up to the girl.

**"Hey, it's okay. She can't hurt you anymore, I will ensure it." **Snow told her, scanning her with her powers to get a better sense of what was wrong.

**"Lily and Lilac, are they alright?" **the girl croaked, turning her head to see the girls.

**"Amber, we're okay." **The girl with blue hair said. Snow smiled at them, trying to comfort them while she helped their sister up with gentle hands. Both girls had different coloured hair, one blue and one green.

**"I'm going to be right back, okay? I'll be gone for a moment, I just have to go get someone to make sure that you won't have to stay here any longer." **Amber nodded, and held up an arm. Her sisters instantly launched themselves into her embrace, crying.

**"Please be fast." **Amber whispered. Snow nodded, and popped away.

"Professor, I need documents that say you are taking in three children." Snow demanded as she appeared in his study. There was a new blue person, who jumped up as Snow juts appeared.

"Of course." Charles nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

"Hello, who are you?" The blue man asked.

"I'm Snow, who are you?" Snow said, taping her foot.

"Dr. Hank McCoy." He introduced himself.

"Professor, could you please backdate the document a week?" Snow asked, before looking him in the eyes and shoving her plan at him mentally. Charles blinked, before frowning lightly.

"I normally would not agree with what you are going to do, but I will make an exception. This is only in the cases when nothing can be done, otherwise I will advise a different course of action." he said, before finishing off the document. He pushed a memory towards her of an infirmary. Snow nodded, accepted the letter, and was gone once more.

**"I have what I need to ensure that you will never return here. But you three must say that you knew that you had been accepted to a school to help you with your powers, alright?" **Snow said as she slowly walked up to them. She had appeared in the doorway so that she wouldn't startle them.

**"We're going to a school? But they won't like us. We're weird." **The blue-haired girl said.

**"The school you're going to is for girls and boys who are "weird". It's going to teach you how to use your "weirdness"."** Snow told them, kneeling.

**"Its a good thing then that I have a power. Is it safe?" **Amber demanded, staring at her with distrustful eyes.

**"Yes, it is. I promise." **Snow told her solemnly. **"All you have to say is that you were accepted to a special school, and that I came to get you."**

**"But that's what happened, right?" **The green girl asked, head tilted.

**"That is was happened, so I just need you to say that, okay?" **Snow asked. Amber caught her eye and nodded, knowing more about what would happen to them if she said they didn't know that this would happen.

Snow called the police in the area, before using her mental power to erase a few memories, and implant memories. It left Snow with a migraine, but now their stories matched up.

The mother now thought that she had allowed her daughters to be accepted into a school for mutants a week ago. She believed that she had signed a document (that Snow had gotten her to sign while implanting the memory) that allowed the headmaster to act in her stead, making him like there legal guardian while they were at the school. Snow had appeared to take them to the school a bit earlier than what the mother had expected. She was giving her oldest daughter a "going away present" when Snow showed up and blasted her across the room. Snow didn't like manipulating people, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to get the children the help that they needed otherwise. She truly did have the girls best interests at heart.

When the police arrived, they questioned Snow and the girls to get the whole picture. All of the stories matched, Amber ensuring that she covered any slip-ups from her younger sisters, the police conferred with each other. Since Snow appeared to have all the right documentation, the girls clearly were mutants, and there was a legal guardian for the length of the school year, the police allowed Snow to take the children. They told her that she would need to return with them in the summer, unless the headmaster took them on over the summer. Snow promised to talk to him about it, getting the distinct impression that this officer didn't want to deal with three mutant girls.

Snow scooped Amber into her arms, before curling a wing around each girl and tucking them up close to her body and popping away. She appeared in the infirmary that Professor Xavier had shown her earlier. She uncurled her wings, letting the little ones drop, and placed Amber on the bed. Snow stepped back and Jean took over, asking her a few gentle questions. Amber answered her in broken English, making Snow realize that she had been speaking another language the entire time she had been around the children.

"I'm going to go back home now, okay? Don't worry, if you need me, call. I will come to you as quick as I can." Snow told them, placing the now pink haired Lilac on the bed beside Amber. She put purple Lily on the other side of Amber's bed. They were still in the medical bay, as Amber needed to spend the night. The siblings refused to be separated, and so Amber was moved onto a bigger bed and the siblings were placed with her.

"I will call." Amber nodded. Snow smiled and kissed her forehead before she popped back home.

**I'm so sorry people, that this took so long. My only excuse is that I started college and my Grandma passed away. We had no warning, and so my family and I are dealing with the fall out of that. There are links up on my Bio for different looks for Snow. They may be changing in the next few days.  
**

**** it is said that you need three positive touches a day to be healthy. Rogue hasn't gotten that in a while, which is how I am going to explain her behavior. **

**Answers:**

kaia: I used a teenage Kurt.

**Review for an Update.**


	10. What year is it?

**The Forgotten Child**

**By: Broken Elfling**

**Key: **"talking" _"Talking in Snow's head."_** &amp;thoughts&amp; "Different Language."**

**Warnings: This will be graphic. Will have elements from different stories but won't end up a crossover. Contains abuse. You've been warned.**

_"I will call." Amber nodded. Snow smiled and kissed her forehead before she popped back home._

Snow groaned as she ended up in her room in the tower. She was exhausted. Normally, she had much more stamina than what she did today, but with her still healing from being hurt she wasn't up to par.

_"Hey Heimdall, what do you think would be the Asgardians reactions if I employed their services once more?" _Snow wondered, flopping onto her bed and looking up at the ceiling. Snow lost her smile as she realized that she was no longer on Asgard, and could not simply pop over to Heimdall and spend an hour or twelve talking to him. She missed him, even though she could talk to him all the time, and she had only just left Asgard.

_"Snowdrop, for what you have planned the Asgardians would be more than willing to help. It took so little time for the others that they would gladly do so again. You cannot save everyone, little Snowdrop." _Heimdall reminded her.

_"I can try though. There is nothing wrong with trying." _Snow shrugged. "_Now I need some help. How should I go about helping the children of the world? We never did come up with a true plan for what would happen when I arrived back in the real world. Should I reveal myself to the world, saying that I am there to save children from abuse that they suffer? Or should I simply take the children from their homes, erase them from the lives of their parents, and give them to Xavier to heal? I would do what I did today, but Xavier told me that that would be the one and only time that he would do that." _Snow asked, yawning.

_"As I am unable to tell you who is in need of help until they call out, I believe that the second option is better. If you proclaim your intentions for all of the world to hear, the abusers may take steps to ensure that their victims are unable to call out for help. It would also lead to your different governments attempting to find you so that they may take credit for the work that you do." _Heimdall pointed out. Snow hummed, mulling over what he said.

_"Governments trying to take credit for what I do is definitely something that they would do. If I affiliated myself with any government, I would be excluding and making enemies of other governments around the world. That would be detrimental to what I am trying to do, as they might try and ban me from their countries and that is definitely something that I don't want." _Snow mused.

_"If you simply take the children out of their homes and erase them from the memories of their abusive families, and erase them from the memories of any person they made have had contact with, they will never have to return to their families when they do not wish too." _Heimdall explained.

_"That's right." _Snow sighed, rolling onto her side and pulling a pillow under her head. _"I can have Jarvis erase them the internet, there will be no digital proof that they ever existed. I can then use an Asgardian spell to block the memories of the children from those that wish them harm. The spell will also suppress the memories of the ones who actually care for them, so that the kids will know that their loved ones are happy and will wait for them to return."_ Snow proposed.

_"The spell is easy enough for you to cast. It is also a simple enough to break the casting, the child who bares the spell merely has to truly want the other person to remember, and say to the person "Remember." and they shall." _Heimdall agreed. Snow grabbed another pillow to hug, squirming until she was encased in blankets.

_"That's why I was thinking that spell would be good. It is an easy spell, and one that children of almost any age could grasp the concept of. But where will I put non-mutant children? I don't want to put them in the buildings that were just built, as that could take away from the mutant children who wouldn't any other place to go and need to learn about themselves." _Snow asked.

_"What if you spoke to your father? He is a wealthy man, he may be open to the idea of starting his own charity for the abused children of the world." _Heimdall suggested.

_"Even if he is open to doing that, where am I going to find the staff to work there? I have a large criteria for who I want to work there, and I'm worried if I will be able to find enough people that I will need if there ends up being many children there." _Snow groaned into the pillow. _"So much work to do with so little time to do it in." _

_"Talk to your father, and see what he says. If that does not work, a new plan will have to be worked out. If it does work, find the people who match your needs and see if you can hire them. Many Asgardians will wish to help their Little Lady Snow with her self-appointed task of saving the children. The Asgardians will be very happy to lend you the extra people that you need to fill any gaps that you may need. I know that some would wish to stay even after you have found all of the staff that you need." _Heimdall said. Snow stifled a giggle.

_"Odin would love the chance to better his reputation further. Even if something happened that put him at odds with Midgard, he wouldn't want to stop his support. Not ending his support would give him a leg up, as he didn't turn his back on previously established contracts, more so as it supports abused children." _Snow said.

_"Have you had a vision of this coming to pass?" _Heimdall asked her urgently.

_"No, but I can feel something is going to happen. I think that it's because I have been involved, something happens because I have changed the timeline. I think that it is another fall out from I saving Loki from falling off the bridge." _Snow confessed.

_"Whatever may come is not your fault my dear Snowdrop." _Heimdall told her seriously. _"Sleep my dear, get the rest that you need." _

_"Goodnight Heimdall._" Snow told him before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Snow yawned as she woke up. She wriggled out from under her nest of blankets, only to fall off her bed and land on her head. Making a face, Snow heaved a sigh and finished rolling off of the bed.

"As graceful of as always, Miss Snow." Jarvis said, making her smile and laugh.

"Oh hush. It's not my fault that the blankets wanted to keep me." Snow stuck her tongue out at the ceiling like the mature teenager that she was.

"I am certain that is the case Miss Snow." Jarvis agreed.

"Hey, Jarvis, is Tony home yet?" Snow asked, rooting through her room wearable clothes.

"Yes Miss Snow. He is in the kitchen. He has just returned from his trip to Monaco." Jarvis told her.

"Thanks love. Oh, can you change "Snow's" height to 5'5" please? I can change my entire appearance now and that way I can keep my identity more of a secret. "Snow" will still have white hair, and wings but she will be taller than "Harley" is. I might get noticed for having wings and being the same height as "Snow" so I want to make it harder for people to put the facts together, especially if the only difference is the colour of my hair and wings. Also, can you please add her last name to Hlífa. It's an Old Norse word for protection. It means to cover, shield, shelter, and protection." Snow requested gently, ripping long holes for her wings in a shirt. Concentrating, Snow 'shrunk' until she was at the weight that she had been at before Asgard. She would still have all of the reflexes and strength that she had, she just looked as she did before.

"It is done Miss Snow." Jarvis responded. "I am happy to see that you have grown to your proper weight, Miss Snow. I am proud of what you have accomplished, and what you will no doubt accomplish in the years to come."

"You are my favourite Dad, Jarvis." Snow smiled, losing her accent with some concentration on her part. Her eyes were almost tearing up, before she put on her tights and went to find Tony. Pressing her wings close to her back, Snow squared her shoulders before sighing and slumping against a wall with her wings hidden.

"So, when were you going to tell me you were dying?" Snow said softly, barely loud enough for him to hear her. Tony froze as he was pulling out something from the bottom of the fridge. He slowly straighten, before turning to look at her. Snow kept her face soft, looking at him with kind eyes.

"How did you find out?" he asked in an undertone, not bothering to pretend as though he didn't know what she was talking about. The house around them had gone almost eerily quiet - as if the world knew how serious the matter was that they were talking about.

"I am your daughter. I know how to do anything I want with regards to technology, it turns out that your skill with electronics was passed onto me." Snow said softly. Tony heaved a sigh and hung his head.

"I didn't want you to find out like this Harley." Tony said, his voice filled with remorse.

"It's okay Tony." Snow said. Tony looked at her, frowning a little.

"Why are you hiding? I'm not contagious." he joked weakly. Snow heaved a sigh before pushing away from the wall and walking towards him.

"I know you're not contagious." Snow smiled slightly, pulling her wings in front of herself to wrap around her, looking at Tony with big blue eyes. They both stopped in their tracks, an arm's length away from each other.

"You're a mutant." he said blankly.

"I am." Snow agreed, looking resigned.

"Is this why you left for a week?" he asked, gesturing at her black wings. Snow nodded, ready to flee to her room or out a window at a seconds notice. (She knew that she could simply 'pop' away, but Tony didn't seem drunk and she wanted to keep most of her powers a secret)

"Why do you look so scared? I've never seen you afraid before - according to Happy, you weren't even frightened when you were pinned in the car crash and were dying." Tony said, still an arm's length away.

"I am worried that I am going to be kicked out. You have never made your views of mutants known, and I do not know you well enough to guess what is going to happen next." Snow said slowly. Tony looked away quickly, but not before Snow saw a flash out pain on his face.

"I wouldn't kick you out Harley. You are my daughter. I would rather be captured and in Afghanistan, with no way home, then to not have my own daughter be welcome in her own house. I am sorry that I have ever made you feel unwelcome in your own home." Tony muttered, his voice wavering on the last sentence. Snow reached out with a steady hand and placed it on his arm.

"You have never made me feel unwelcome. You offered your home to a ten-year-old girl who didn't know how to be a child. I was the one who had trust issues. I didn't know what you wanted from me. Everyone always wants something from me. But then you appeared in my life after I escaped captivity, and you only wanted me to be happy. I should have been happy, I should have rejoiced, I had someone who loved me! That was all I ever wanted. But I am too damaged to think that someone would love me for me." Snow told him gently.

"You are not damaged. You never have been damaged. You never will be damaged again, or I will us the Ironman Armour and destroy anyone who tries to hurt you." Tony told her, looking at her.

"How about we start over? Rebuild our relationship to what we would be to like it to be?" Snow asked him.

"I'd like that, Harley." Tony smiled. He lost his smiled and his shoulders hunched. "I am afraid that I do not have enough time left to rebuild our relationship to what we would like it to be. I am going to die."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Snow argued hotly, crossing her arms and huffing. Tony chuckled at her expression, amused by her actions. It was the first time he had seen her as anything other than calm, quiet, and kind.

"Who were you with the past week? Please tell me that you were not alone." Tony asked.

"I spent the week with a woman called Snow, or Guardian Angel. She has wings much like what mine are. She helped me through the transformation." Snow smiled at him, posture and tone softening once more.

"Guardian Angel?" Tony questioned. They both gravitated back towards the kitchen, where Tony grabbed a container of blueberries out of the fridge.

"She just started working as a super heroine. She had been held by a group of people who were torturing her, trying to replicate the powers that she has." Snow explained, hoping up and onto one of the high bar stools that were around their kitchen island.

"Who is she trying to protect and save?" Tony was curious. He sat across from her at the island.

"She has the power to see the future. Using that power, she is trying to save any and all children who are abused. Depending on who they are, what they are, and how bad the abuse is, will depend on where she places the children. She has made contact with Xavier's school of gifted youngsters, and he has agreed to take on any Mutant children that are in need of housing. I donated the money that I got as allowance growing up – I never spent any of it as I didn't know until now that it was there – to the organization. They will not have to worry about money for quite a while. But now, I realize that she will need housing for the non-mutant children that will need more attention than what the foster systems of their countries can give to them. " Snow sighed, grabbing an orange and starting to peel it.

"What kind of housing does this woman need?" Tony asked, and Snow heard the suspicion in his voice. She smothered her amusement, know that he was wondering if "Snow" could be trusted.

"Snow has the idea to buy some of the land around Xavier's school and use it for non-mutant children. She knows people who can build her massive buildings in very short amounts of time. Once she has housing for the children, she plans on finding either schools that the children can attend, or she plans on building a school for all of the children to attend. Snow would rather not do that for all of the children's stay in her orphanage, because that wouldn't teach the children how to function in real life. Snow would like to have a small school for the children to attend while they are recuperating, but once the children are well enough, to be able to send the children into a real school." Snow had a flash of inspiration as she was talking to Tony.

"Do you trust this woman, Harley? I understand that she has helped you, but do you trust her." Tony looked at her seriously.

"Yes, I would trust her with my life. We were held together, along with another boy who was fourteen years old, when I was ten. Just before you found me and took me in. I and the boy managed to escape, but she didn't join us for a while. She was held there for a while longer, but she has now recovered and is trying to help other again now." Snow explained. "She doesn't want others to go through what she did."

"She sounds like a strong woman. I'll help her. Tell me exactly what she needs to set everything up, when she needs it set up by, and where this is all going." Tony nodded, looking at her. "Jarvis, please take notes on what is said."

"Of course Sir." Jarvis answered. Snow blinked.

_"That went much more smoothly than what I could have ever dreamed. Must be because he thinks he's going to die." _Snow shrugged mentally before thinking about what she would need.

"Well, she will need to buy some of the land on one side of Xavier's lot. His property is about 96.11 km2 in total. He has one mansion on it, and two massive dormitories in front and off to each side of the main house. She'd like to buy up at least a bit of land around Xavier's lot, enough for the children to have room to grow. Enough that would allow her to start off with a small number of children, and then she could expand the amount of children that she has to what she could have." Snow said.

"She would also need a fund set up so that she could pay the people who would work there. She doesn't need any money for building the school, dormitories, or furnishing the buildings, just to hire people to work there. She will also need to buy several buses, so that the children are able to bus back and forth from schools and Xavier's place. Snow wants to be able to have all of the children open to Mutants and non-mutants. It will decrease the amount of anger that they hold towards each other, teach them that everyone is the same in the end. She is hoping that, after a while, it will teach acceptance to those that she has in her home." She told Tony what she had been thinking so far about.

"It is a good plan. She's really thinking things through. Does she have any accounts set up that I can donate into?" Tony asked, popping a blueberry into his mouth.

"Not yet. She has quite literally just started to help others. I was the first one she helped, mainly because I had no idea what was going on and I knew that she could help. She has also saved three young mutant children who were in need of her help." Snow shrugged. She felt odd for talking about herself in third person. She had to constantly watch what she was saying, and she hoped that she hadn't accidentally slipped back into first person.

"Would she let you open an account in her name? If you do, I will have it set up that you are my proxy. You will be able to decide how much money gets donated to the charity. You will be able to pick how much money they will need to be up and running. I will leave it open, so that you can take as much as you will need as you need it." Tony wondered. Snow gaped for a moment before composing herself.

"Snow would diffidently let me make an account in her name. I do not know her last name though." Snow said, pretending as though she didn't know all that much. Actually, Snow just wanted to see just what Jarvis had whipped up for her alternative self.

"Jarvis, can you pull up any information on the woman called Guardian Angel, better known as Snow." Tony called, pulling out his phone to read the information that Jarvis pulled up.

"Of course Sir." Jarvis said. Snow got up and moved over to Tony's side, peering at his phone to look at the profile.

"Full name, Snow Iris Hlífa, known also as Guardian angel. Twenty two years old, waist length white hair, pale skin, with sky blue eyes. She is 5'5" tall with fourteen foot wing span, which are white. She has been held in captivity for seven years, and has recently escaped. She has the power of flight and mental capabilities. She also has undocumented abilities, quite a few of them if this report is anything to go by. Unknown origins, not affiliated with any government from around the world. Her last name though, speaks of some sort of Norse background." Tony mused, scanning through the information quickly.

"Jarvis, please set up an American account. Miss Hlífa can make any changes that she wishes to the account, such as switching the account into a different currency as she so needs." Tony said. "Jarvis, please buy the land that is needed. How many people will be on the land that we will be buying?"

"There will be few people that will have to move, but I have contacted Professor Xavier and he has agreed to allow Miss Hlífa use of his property if she needs to. He has stated that he would like to speak to her again at her earliest convenience about the subject matter. He has asked me pass the message onto Miss Stark, as he has no way of contacting Miss Hlífa." Jarvis answered.

"Jarvis, can you please hold off on buying any land until I can get a hold of Snow and she speaks to the professor?" Snow asked him sweetly.

"Of course Miss Stark." Jarvis responded. Snow smiled at the ceiling before turning back to Tony.

"Thank you Tony. For all that you are doing for her." Snow said softly. Tony stared at his phone for a moment, lost in thought, before he looked up to her.

"I may be dying, but I can still make a difference. I'm going to start publicly stating what I think about Mutants. It will give them a more political clout then what they may have right now. I may not have any actual political clout but the Stark name still does hold sway over many people. I do have a voice in the political world." Tony was determined.

"You have more of a voice in the political world then what you could ever realize. I doubt that many people in America would not listen to you. You own one of the largest companies the world has ever had. You are also Iron Man now, and that carries a lot of weight in the world. You are risking your own life to protect people, and soon enough the world will recognize that." Snow told him.

"I won't be around for long to help you though." Tony warned.

"You will be if I have anything to say about it. I will help you, and I'm sure that Miss Potts would help you become more politically active." Snow said.

"Miss Potts and I are not on speaking terms at the moment. Not after how she treated you." Tony informed her.

"Oh. I'm sorry Tony." Snow said.

"It's not your fault Harley. I didn't know what kind of person she was, or else she never would have been around you." Tony told her.

"I'm sure that many people would be happy to help you if you go into politics. I will help you too. After all, having a mutant daughter who you adopted before knowing if she was truly your kin or not will put the public in your favour. I can also help you sway them, as I know more about politics then what I probably should." Snow smiled brightly, thinking about all of the law books that she had read while in Asgard. It turned out that the library was self-updating, and that had allowed Snow to read up on all of the laws that were active in Midgard.

"Did you take a law class while you were at University?" Tony smiled.

"Something like that. May I use your lab Tony?" Snow asked out of the blue.

"Of course. For what?" Tony was curious.

"So that I can use those resources to find a cure for you. You are not dying. Not on my watch, and not if I have anything to do with it." Snow said, popping the last of her orange into her mouth.

"We would be better off going back to the house in Malibu then, as that is where most of my technology is kept. This tower hasn't had all of the upgrades installed yet." Tony said. Snow nodded.

"I always loved the view." Snow sighed.

"Can I meet you there? I have to talk to Snow, but I will be along shortly. I may even beat you there." Snow said.

"Take all the time you need. I'm going to call and make a press conference for when I arrive there. Once I am back in Malibu, I am going to make the most of the time I have and work towards helping you with your goals for Mutant kind." Tony told her.

"Thank you, Tony." Snow nodded with a soft smile.

* * *

Hours later, Snow flapped her wings as she landed in her room through her window. As she landed, Jarvis closed her window while she flopped onto her bed.

"Are you alright Miss Snow?" Jarvis was concerned.

"I'm fine love. Just tired. Tony here?" Snow asked.

"He is about to depart for the press conference. He will be addressing views that people have about Mutants." Jarvis told her.

"Do you think he will need me or do you think I would be able to stay here and try to figure out how to save him?" Snow wondered, looking at the ceiling. Jarvis was silent for several long moments before he spoke.

"Mr. Stark has indicated that he will call if he needs anything from you, that you should remain here." Jarvis said.

"Alright. I'll get started in a moment." Snow heaved herself up and stumbled from her bed.

"Are you certain that you are alright?" Jarvis asked.

"I just did a lot in the past seven hours. Oh yes, you do not have to buy up any land. Xavier and I talked it over. We agreed that the best way to eliminate and decrease the amount of anger that mutants feel towards humans and humans feel towards mutants is to have them interacting. I have been building several large buildings and a few small schools. I contacted the Asgardians and they build eight more of the big dormitories, as well as three small schools. Two of the dormitories are now for families that might wish to move in. It is not always that both parents are abusive, sometimes it might only be the Mother or the Father. Those two dormitories are more set up in apartment style, with four bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, living room, and storage room in each. It will allow families to stay together. Any parents that move in are expected to follow the same rules as the teachers and helpers. If they can't, they won't be staying longer then what it takes for them to get better. The teachers for the schools and the helpers will be living in the mansion, until they can come to an agreement about where they would like to live. They have to decide between individual houses scattered among the the dormitories, or apartment buildings." Snow rattled off as she made her way down to the lab.

"While the buildings were being made, I went and saved four more children and a family of three. That family was the reason why I got them to make apartments too. It turned out that it was the mother who was the abuser, and the father was the one who was trying to protect the children and himself. The mother threatened to kill the children if the father ever left. Turned that the mom got pregnant early on in the relationship, and when the father wanted to leave because she was abusive, she threatened to abort the baby. The dad, his son and his mutant daughter now all live in the building. The father, who happens to be a teacher, agreed to work for Xavier in exchange for them living there." Snow explained and walked into the lab. Walking over, Snow plonked herself down on a chair and opened the computer.

"Is there anything that you would like me to take care of Miss Snow? I would also like to inform you that the bank account has been set up." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis! You are the best. Could you please start looking for people who Xavier can interview and hire? We have a criteria though, if you don't mind. Since I am working to keep Tony alive, saving abused children, and trying to help Dr. Banner, he has agreed to take some of my work load off of me and interview people for the positions." Snow babbled as she started reading about information that Jarvis had collected for her about Palladium poisoning.

"Of course Miss Snow." Jarvis sounded offended that she though that he couldn't do something, making Snow bite back a smile.

"The criteria that we have for the teachers is that they have to be kind, understanding, caring, empathetic, and patient and they have to have a wide experience with many different subjects. We need at least twenty to forty people. We will only need that many people because the students will not always be attending those schools. We might need more people eventually, depending on how receptive the general population is about mutants. If they are attacked and ridiculed, we will have to keep them safe in their little city. We also need many, many counselors to be employed. We will have many children who will need emotional and mental care, and employing counselors will be the greatest thing we could do for them. The counselors have the same criteria as the teachers. All of the people who could be hired have to be accepting of mutants and humans." Snow told him. "Oh, and it doesn't matter what language they speak, the Asgardians have agreed to enchant bracelets to allow people to understand languages as though spoken in that persons native language. It, too, is a simple spell that requires very, very little effort."

"I shall get to work on that right away Miss Snow." Jarvis said.

The pair worked in companionable silence for a long while, occasionally asking the other a question about what they were researching. Snow asked herself more questions then Jarvis and he could, as a result of raising her, tell who she was referring to when she random spoke. Snow suddenly pushed herself away from the desk and spun to face the room.

"Everything is going so fast Jarvis. Right? Or is it just me?" Snow asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I went from being a skinnier than skinny sixteen-year-old girl who had never held a conversation with her father, had no mother, no friends, and nothing in the moment to look forward to. Now, I am superhero! I go around the world saving children! I have a charity set up in my name, I have friends who understand me, I have control over my powers, my father wants to build a relationship with me, I have a mother, I have a best friend who cares for me. I went to having no responsibility to having a great amount of it. Everything is changing. So much is going on. Do you think that I am going to screw it all up? Is everything going to fast?" Snow asked.

"Everything moves faster to those who are in the direct path of the storm. Much has changed in a short amount of time, this is true. A great amount of information has switched hands. But I do not believe that you are going to mess it up, to use your words. You have a strong mind that will not lead you astray, and many people who will ensure that you will have what you need." Jarvis said sagely.

"Thanks Jarvis. Is Tony home yet?" Snow asked with a smile, thinking on what he had said.

"He has just returned Miss Snow." Jarvis informed her.

"Thank you." Snow got up from her chair and padded up the stairs to find him on silent feet, needle in hand. She paused near a section of wall, or rather a what appeared to be a wall. There was a section that seemed to be ajar. Lifting a hand, Snow pressed on a section of the wall and pushed, seeing if it would open. When it didn't budge, Snow tried a different section. After trying several different spots, Snow finally got the door open.

Carefully, Snow slowly opened the door, not sure what she would find. Inside was dark, and Snow's nose could smell the staleness in the air. Obviously, the room had not been used in a long time. Creeping further into the room, Snow let the door fall shut.

"Jarvis? Can you turn on the lights?" Snow asked softly. Lights spluttered for a moment before the lit up, adding to her theory that the room hadn't been used in a while.

"What is this place?" Snow breathed, eyes as wide as saucers. Along one of the walls were weapons of all kinds. There were throwing knives, daggers, guns of all kinds and size, and even a few grenades. Along another wall was a slew of work out equipment, all different types and all different weight. The third wall had papers on them, connected together with string. On the floor of the room, there were larger workout machines, left over knives, and a few weights scattered on the ground. There were also a few punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Snow also noticed that much of the oldest parts of the room had been scaled down for how tall a small child might be, and that the newer additions were at a higher height.

"This is your original training room Miss Snow. You built it when you moved in." Jarvis responded. Snow froze as she was taking a step to enter the hidden room.

"What do you mean? I do not remember that. I don't remember that at all." Snow whispered, shocked.

"You have not seemed to remember most of what you did before you were in the car accident, Miss Snow." Jarvis said, as gently as an artificial intelligence could.

"So I did lose memories. I thought that it was odd that I had large spots in my memories that are blank." Snow mused, still staring at the room. "But I only have them starting just after Tony saved me, and only until the car crash. I can remember everything before and after, and I do remember some things from that time period, but not all."

"I do not know why certain memories would be erased." Jarvis said carefully.

"But you have a theory?" Snow wondered, eyeing the wall that was covered in paper. She was to far away to be able to tell what was written on it, but she didn't go any closer to look at what was on the wall.

"I believe that your mind blocked the memories to protect itself. You were not happy where you were before." Jarvis told her.

"Where I was? I thought I lived here? Or at least I lived here until I moved out to attend medical school." Snow asked, retreating to lean back on the closed door.

"You spent time here, but only three or four days at a time. Most of the time you were else where." Jarvis reported.

"What was I doing before? Who was I? _What was I?" _Snow breathed.

"I have been programed not to say anything about what you had done before without the code being spoken." Jarvis said firmly.

"How am I suppose to be able to learn about what I did when I can't remember what I set as a code?" Snow retorted softly. Jarvis hesitated before speaking.

"Miss Snow, even if you knew the code, I would not wish to tell you what I know. You were not happy where you were. You were partaking in the events under duress, and it was taking a toll on your health. When you were in the car crash, your memory faded. When the ones who were holding you under duress realized that you could not remember them, and that you had people looking after you who cared for you, they reluctantly allowed you to live your new life. It was a miracle." Jarvis informed her. Snow frowned.

"What about who they used as duress to keep me with them?"

"I am not sure, though I do know that he is alive and well. He is not being held captive." Jarvis responded.

"Was I an evil person? Can you tell me that much?" Snow wondered.

"Some would say what you did was evil, some would say that what you did was justified. You, I believe, would think that what you did was justified. You did what you had to in order to keep the one you cared about safe." Jarvis answered.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Tony." Snow said abruptly, turning and all but fleeing the room. She shut the door firmly behind her before turning towards the kitchen. She hurried towards the kitchen, noting that - even hurried - her footfalls were silent. It was something that she could never remember perfecting, but had sometime in the past five or six years. It alarmed her for the first time, as she could think of many reasons why she would have had to walk on silent feet. She walked into the kitchen, and spotted Tony reading something on a tablet.

"How did it go?" Snow asked softly as she padded towards the fridge.

"It went as well as to be expected." Tony sighed, looking up from what he was doing. "Mutants are a very difficult topic to talk about. Some think that Mutants are an abomination that need to be eradicated. Some think that they are the next step of the evolutionary scale, and they could never be eradicated. Some think that they are humans and should be treated as such. Some think that they need to be forced into government work, helping fight wars. There are so many different opinions that no one solution can satisfy everyone." Tony groaned, his head falling into his hands. He had changed from wearing a suit to wearing an oil stained t-shirt and jeans.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into all of this, Tony. I never meant to cause you strife." Snow said quietly.

"You are not causing me strife. It is the idiots that are giving mutants a hard time living their own lives that are causing my headache." Tony told her. "It is the people who can not seems to accept that there are things in the world that are changing and evolving to fit the new needs of the human race." he continued.

"Do you think that it would possible that one day we may finally find a solution that would at least address people's concerns?" Snow asked softly.

"It could be possible, but I have no idea Harley. I have only held one press conference and I have already caused an uproar. Not that I care." Tony hastily reassured. "Someone has to be the one to take the plunge. But depending on what the public's response are will depend on what will happen with the mutants. They will either be as free as they can be of everyone, they will be treated like slaves and government experiments, or they will be killed. Most of the public hasn't really heard anything about Mutants."

"If I became involved in this campaign along side you, would it help at all?" Snow placed her hand on the table and boosted herself up to sit on it. She put the needle she was carrying down beside her.

"I don't think that you should be involved in everything at first. I'll handle it, and then slowly reintroduce you to the public." Tony said. At her questioning look, Tony explained.

"I had Jarvis erase you from any and all data banks from around the globe. No one has any information on you, no more than who you are related to and where you went to school. I didn't want you to grow up in the spot light like I had to." Tony admitted.

"Thank you. I never did understand why I was left alone, and not stalked by Paparazzi." Snow said sincerely. "I would have hated to have grown up in the spotlight. I like disappearing into the background."

"You were so quiet when you first got here, you kept to yourself, and you seemed to be so scared of everything. The press would have eaten you alive had they known about you. Everywhere had their information on you deleted, especially any photos that were in circulation. The press knew that I had a child named Harley Stark, but that was all that they knew. They didn't know if you were a boy or a girl even, as no one could find your information. You were listed under an alias when you had to go to the hospital at fifteen." Tony explained.

**&amp;That would explain why he has always thought that my name was Harley. He probably hasn't even realized that it is my middle name.&amp; **Snow thought.

"Thank you, again. What you did was probably the best thing that could have happened for me." Snow restated.

"I'm glad to know that I did something right." He said. Snow fell silent for a moment before remembering something.

"Give me your arm please." She held out her hand. Tony gave her a side look but held out his arm. Snow gently pushed up his sleeve before injecting him with the needle she had.

"Ow." he complained, but he seemed to brighten instantly. "I take that back, it didn't it it felt amazing! What is that stuff?" he marveled.

"Its not a cure for the poisoning, but it does help. It'll give you a bit longer to live, just until I find that cure." Snow told him. "Now go get some sleep. You need it. You can start looking for your own cure in the morning." Snow ordered.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Tony laughed and gave a mock salute. Snow stuck her tongue out at him as he made his way into his room.

Snow disposed of the needle before puttering around the kitchen, preparing meals that could take out of the fridge and heat for Tony. They were all designed to help keep his immune systems working, as the last thing he needed was to get a cold. After spending sometime doing that, Snow started to bake a few things that she knew that he would remember to eat, suck as blueberry muffins.

"Is Tony asleep, Jarvis?" Snow asked, looking into the distance.

"Yes Miss Snow." Jarvis answered. Snow could feel the question of 'why' hang in the air unspoken, so she said what she felt as she walked into her room.

"I have a feeling that I am going to be needed somewhere very very soon. I didn't want Tony to worry about where I was going, so I am glad that he is asleep." Snow told him as she undid her braids. Concentrating, Snow grew five inches, her hair turned white and shrank to the middle of her back, her wings became white, and her face became more oval in shape. Her eyes became rounder and much paler, her nose was smaller, and her lips lost most of their natural vibrant colour. Her bodies figure became less pronounced, and a few of the scars on her arms and legs became visible. Her skin colour remained the same, but in this 'new' form, it merely made her appear like an albino human.

"This is what 'Snow' looks like now. Do you think that anyone will be able to link us together?" she asked, once more gaining her accent, while changing into clothes that fit her.

"No Miss Snow. No one will be able to tell that you are one in the same." Snow smiled.

"Good. I don't know when I will be back, but I will be safe where I am, I promise." Snow nodded and slid a cellphone into her shorts pocket. She was wearing a white outfit, with bare feet. She had white shorts that went just past her knees, and a white t-shirt. She waved at the ceiling before popping away.

* * *

When she landed, she paused. She was in what appeared to be an old time room, from what appeared to be the forties, with a large blonde man sleeping on the bed. She frowned, and pulled out the cellphone.

"Hey, can you knock out all the cameras from where I am please? Oh, and does he have an apartment that has no one living in it?" Snow asked Jarvis without using names. She had an odd feeling about the room, as though someone was watching them. The feeling went away moments later.

"The cameras are down Miss Hlífa. He does indeed have an uninhabited apartment. It is unfurnished, but it has electricity and running water." Jarvis said, his voice very garbled.

**&amp;He must know that where I am I should not be. So I really have to watch my words.&amp; **Snow thought.

"Thank you Sir. I have a man that will be in need of that apartment soon, I will finish it with what we need as soon as I know what he will need. If you have a mattress that is unused, I will need that as well." Snow looked around the room as she spoke.

"The door is locked, you will have ten minutes before you are disturbed Miss Hlífa. I have sent you the coordinates to the apartment and where the mattress is stored." Jarvis said.

"Sir." Snow nodded before she hung up. She looked at the coordinates before she shut her phone. Her eye went back to the bed as the man started to move. Snow sat on the ground with her wings pulled around her. Her head tilted to the side as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"Good afternoon sir." Snow said softly. The man tensed and whipped around to look at her, only to freeze.

"Am I dead?" he asked softly, relaxing as he regarded her.

"No, I came because I sensed that someone needed me." Snow answered.

"I do not know where I am, but I know that Ballgame that is being played is old. I went to it with Bucky. Where am I?" he wondered.

"I do not know where we are right now, but I will answer any questions that I can." Snow promised.

"What do I need to know? Did we win the War?" the man asked.

"What war?" Snow was baffled. "Wait, who are you? What is your name?"

"I am Steven Grant Rogers, known as Captain America. Who are you, dame?" the newly named Steve asked.

"Mother of Odin you died. Or, well, everyone thinks that you died." Snow told him, her eyes wide. "Oh! I am Snow Iris Hlífa, at your service, Captain." Snow bowed her head forwards slightly from where she was seated on the floor. She had yet to move, not wanting to spook the war hero.

"What year is it?" he asked, growing tense once more.

"It is 2012, Captain. You have spent sixty-seven years frozen in the ice." she said honestly, knowing no other way to tell him that he had been all but dead for more years then he had been alive.

"That - that can't be right." he whispered.

"I am sorry. I would tell you differently if I could." Snow was regretful. "I can tell you that we won World War Two. We won, from what I can remember, soon after you went down in that plane." It was one of the only small comforts that she could offer him.

"Why don't you know where I am?" Steve asked, looking even more troubled.

"I came to you by following the need that I felt. It is how I found my brother and Dr. Banner. I do know that we need to leave very soon, as the people who are holding you here will overcome the barriers in their way and get to you. I swear on my honor that where you will be going is safe." Snow stood slowly, before offering the man her hand. He looked at it for a long moment before taking it and standing, towering over the girl.

"Anyone ever told you that you are very tall?" she asked. When he smiled, Snow popped away.

They landed in an average sized living area, with a kitchen off to one side , and a hall with three doors. Steve jerked away from her in a mild panic, looking around the bare apartment wildly.

"I am sorry to startle you. But I could hear your guards approaching. Feel free to explore while I am picking you up a few things that you will need. I'll be back soon." Snow said, before popping away to the other address that Jarvis had given her.

When she arrived, she saw that there was a small T.V., a couch, some chairs, a dinning table, some plates, glasses, bowls, silverware, a king sized bed and frame, clothes that looked to be able to fit Steve, an older stove, as well as an older microwave. Snow pulled out her phone and called Jarvis.

"How in the worlds did you manage to get all this together in such a short amount of time?" she asked.

"It is left over furniture from Sir updating his residence. It was here already, I wish for it to be placed where it would be used again." Jarvis told her.

"Oh okay, Thank you. I called to tell you that the man I essentially kidnapped is Captain America. I would like you to find the organization that was holding him, so that I may approach and see if they were a good organization. If I feel as though I can't trust them, I will have to erase any and all data about myself and Steve from them." Snow said.

"I will find out for you Miss Snow." Jarvis agreed. Snow thanked him and hung up, before she started to pop back and forth from Steve's new apartment and the extra furnishings. Steve had seemed to come to the conclusion that Snow meant him no harm, as he greeted her warmly and helped her move the furniture to where he would like it to be set up.

The living area had been turned into a living and dinning room, with the dinning room close to the kitchen and the living room facing away. The T.V. had been placed against the windows, with the dark green couch acting as a divider from the dining room. A comfortable looking light blue chair was placed against the third wall. The dining room had a four person black, wooden table, with brown wooden chairs.

The kitchen had a fridge, an older microwave, and an older stove. The apartment didn't have a stove or microwave when they had arrived, so that was a bonus. The kitchen had many cupboards, which made it easier to store the dishes.

Snow was happy to find a fully working bathroom. Steve claimed the largest bedroom as his own. He placed his bed in the middle of the room, and hung his clothes in the closet.

"Well, now that everything is set up how you would like it, do you know what's next?" Snow asked, ginning.

"What is next?" Steve asked.

"Shopping for the rest of what you need." Snow told him.

**Answers:**

Nerdyskittlez: She soon will not be perfect. It's being hinted at now. As you can see, they are all slowly being added in.

DippedInVinegar: Thank you so much. You gave me the perfect idea for where to take the story!

kaia: The second one. Only because he has been in more movies.


End file.
